Dove of Peace: Secrets of The Stars
by XxSelfossObsidianxX
Summary: Dovepaw is a sweet and caring apprentice. As a member of the three she feels that her duty is to protect more than just ThunderClan. What if she decided to join ShadowClan? This way she could protect another clan and be near her dear friend Tigerheart. However, joining the shadowed warriors won't be as easy as she thinks. Dovepaw Joins ShadowClan AU
1. I Just Have This Feeling

**I thought I was done with the Warrior series then I had an idea and even though I had no motivation to write anything else for this series I couldn't leave it alone, so I finally caved and wrote this. This an alternate universe where Dovepaw decides to join ShadowClan in order to be with Tigerheart and protect at least one other clan with her powers.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Maybe she should join ShadowClan? The idea flashed wildly in her mind, making Dovepaw's heart pound. She had been thinking over this for the past moon ever since she came back from the last gathering. After speaking with Tigerheart she had felt a certain tug in her chest one that pulled her to the ShadowClan warriors that night. She had laughed with one of the younger warriors, a black she-cat with speckled golden fur all over her body. _I never caught her name._ All in all, she spent more time with the ShadowClan cats than her own clan mates and she couldn't understand why. The following nights she had repeated dreams of piercing jade eyes peering at her from the shadows. Perhaps it was a sign that she needed to join the shadowed warriors?

 _Don't be stupid, you're one of the three._ She thought to herself. There was no way she could leave Jayfeather and Lionblaze, the other members of the three to face the Dark Forest warriors alone.

 _But what if… they weren't really alone? I could still be a part of the three in another clan._

A thought flashed through Dovepaw's mind. Jayfeather and Lionblaze believed that only ThunderClan could survive the coming threat because only ThunderClan had the three, but what if she joined ShadowClan? Another clan would have a member of the three and could potentially be saved.

The tip of her tail twitched. There was no reason they couldn't save _both_ ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Plus, if she really could save ShadowClan by joining them Jayfeather and Lionblaze would see that she was more than a naïve little apprentice.

A heavy breath she'd been holding escaped her lips and she sat down to ponder the bonus. _I would see Tigerheart all the time_. They would no longer have to meet in secret and steal fleeting moments in the cover of darkness. She thought of the broad-shouldered tom's bright amber eyes and of his warm scent. _Pinewood._ He smelled like pinewood and if she liked his scent surely, she could get use to the rest of ShadowClan's scent.

She could learn to hunt in the shadows. _And eat frogs Dovepaw?_ Her excitement dipped a little at the thought of the slimy disgusting creatures. _But Tigerheart does it, probably all the time! It can't be that bad._

Dovepaw felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized joining ShadowClan would mean leaving ThunderClan. This was the place where she was born and raised. In a few more moons she would be made into a warrior. Joining ShadowClan would also mean leaving her kin behind. Could she really do it? Leave Whitewing and Birchfall? There was no doubt her parents wouldn't understand and feel abandoned. She was sure her mother would eventually get use to it but her father? Birchfall would loose his mind just at the idea. He had the idea that his daughters were perfect little angels who would have perfect happy lives in ThunderClan.

Bumblestripe?

There was no doubt he was one of her closet friends, he was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and she supported him whenever he had a spat with his mother, Millie. Even though the gray striped tom liked to put on a brave front, he truly felt like his mother only cared about his sister Briarlight. Ever since his little sister had been injured Bumblestripe had become a clingy but Dovepaw forgave him for it. She was happy to distract him from the betrayal of his mother with her friendship. _He would break if I left him...but he still has Blossomfall and Rosepetal._

 _Ivypaw?_

Oh

Oh no

She didn't know _how_ her sister would react, but she knew it would be extreme. _But then again, I guess I don't really know anything about Ivypaw anymore. She trains with the worst type of cats every night and I never suspected a thing._ Dovepaw felt sick, her own sister was training in the Dark Forest. What if Dovepaw left ThunderClan and Ivypaw stayed in the Dark Forest forever? Pain gripped at her heart. She remembered yowling at her sister when she found out. She had called her an idiot and felt instant regret but never apologized.

 _But she was talking about Tigerheart._ _She said he was training in the Dark Forest. She said he spent all night with her. Not you._

She felt a strong wave of jealousy wash over her but took a deep breath and shook her head. That didn't matter anymore. Ivypaw was her only sister and she loved her. Tigerheart wasn't going to break up their closeness.

 _Oh, but leaving ThunderClan just might._

She let out a groan of despair.

"Dovepaw?"

She turned to see Lionblaze, his fore-paw was raised in alarm and he was staring at her as if she had two heads. "Are you, all right?" he asked carefully.

She silently fumed at his question, Lionblaze and Jayfeather had suggested leaving Ivypaw, her sister for StarClan's sake in the Dark Forest among dangerous warriors as a spy. She was still frustrated with her mentor. _You can't pretend like you didn't ask me to sacrifice my sister._ She tried to imagine what Lionblaze would say if he found out that she was considering joining ShadowClan.

"Ivypaw and I had a fight a while back." She confessed. "She didn't believe me when I tried to tell her the truth."

Lionblaze's eyes flashed in alarm. "The truth?"

"About the Dark Forest." Dovepaw meowed, she almost rolled her eyes. _Don't worry I'll keep the prophecy a secret. Even if it's from my own sister._ She thought sadly.

The fur that had begun to rise on her mentor's neck flattened. "Oh." He glanced down as if hoping to find the right words on the grassy ground beneath them.

"Dovepaw," He started. "I promised we wouldn't let any harm come to Ivypaw and I meant it. I'm sure she truly thinks she's being loyal to ThunderClan."

"I know."

"But as a warrior I also promised to do whatever it takes to make sure ThunderClan survives. I think Ivypaw being in the Dark Forest helps with that." He explained as if speaking to a kit.

Dovepaw felt her fur bristle. "Ivypaw's being used by the Dark Forest, I don't want us to use her too!"

Lionblaze sighed. "Dovepaw—"

With frustration biting at her paws, she dove past her mentor running for the hollow. She hated this, she hated lying to her clanmates, hated lying to her sister.

She silently promised that once she saw Ivypaw she would apologize and tell her that she was wrong. Then they would make up like they always do and be friends again.

"Dovepaw!"

She ignored Lionblaze calling for her. She would face whatever punishment for disrespecting her mentor later, right now she had to find Ivypaw.

She ungraciously stumbled down the stone hollow bumping into Bumblestripe. The tom let out a meow of surprise and fell back with Dovepaw on top of him.

Dovepaw's face burned as she looked into the dark blue eyes of Bumblestripe. _He smells kind of nice…ah get off!_ Quickly backing off the tom she cursed herself for being so clumsy.

"Hello Dovepaw." He purred. "What's the rush?"

"I'm looking for my Ivypaw. Have you seen her?" Dovepaw tried to make her tone sound urgent. As she spoke her sister's mentor, Cinderheart stood beside Bumblestripe.

Cinderheart was one of the most generous and kind cats in ThunderClan and she always tried to be a good mentor to both Ivypaw and Dovepaw. Dovepaw couldn't remember how many times she had gone to the warrior with problems she could never speak about with Lionblaze.

"You just missed her." Cinderheart's whiskers twitched in concern. "She just went in to see Firestar. Is she, all right?"

Dovepaw didn't want Cinderheart to worry, but she didn't know what to say to calm the warrior's concern. Why had Ivypaw gone to see Firestar? Maybe she really had reached her sister after all and Ivypaw was confessing to their leader about her nightly training.

 _Ivypaw would never do that_ She thought to herself. Stubbornness was a trait she and Ivypaw shared, Whitewing had said they got it from their father's side.

"I don't know. I was just looking for her." She decided to say.

Cinderheart tilted her head and looked at her long and hard. Dovepaw felt small underneath the wiser warrior's blue gaze. "Ah, well I suppose we'll both find out what happened once she comes out. I was going to ask her to check on the Elders and Queens."

"I could do it." Both Bumblestripe and Dovepaw offered at the same time. The two looked at each other and Bumblestripe offered her a soft smile. Dovepaw felt her stomach flutter just for a moment.

Bumblestripe had known her since she was a kit. He was nice and sweet, a loyal ThunderClan warrior and a good friend.

Cinderheart chuckled but then her eyes fell back towards Dovepaw. "Alright, where's Lionblaze? I'll let him know you're busy."

Dovepaw shuffled her feet innocently. She didn't want to tell Cinderheart that she had yelled at Lionblaze and then abandoned him in the forest. She searched for an answer to give the warrior.

"He wanted to do some extra hunting." She told the gray cat. "Alone." She added. _Please don't look for him._

Cinderheart sighed and shook her head. "Why do toms always try to hide when something's bothering them?"

Bumblestripe's opened his mouth to argue. "Not all toms hide their feelings I—"

"Make sure to check Purdy's fur for fleas." Cinderheart ordered. "I'm going to drag Lionblaze's sorry behind back into camp." With that she darted up towards the stone entrance.

 _I ran away from him, he's probably upset with me._ Dovepaw felt bad. Lying wasn't her strong suit and it always filled her with a terrible guilt. _I should've spoken with Cinderheart._

A light cuff brought her out of her thoughts.

"You shouldn't have offered to check the Elders and Queens if you didn't want to." Bumblestripe meowed. "You can go take a nap if you'd like. I'm sure hunting all morning was tiring."

Honestly Dovepaw hadn't done much hunting. Every time she crouched near the ShadowClan border, her thoughts had drifted off to the idea of joining the clan. Dovepaw shook her head. "I won't break my word."

"All right! Off to the Elders then" He lead the way to the entrance of where the oldest cats slept.

The two of them entered the den to meet Mousefur curled up deep in the den corner. The newly repaired walls supported her still and skinny frame. Purdy lay beside her stroking her back with his tail.

Dovepaw felt her chest tighten, the pain of loosing Longtail was still sharp in the air. Bumblestripe gently nosed Mousefur up. "Cinderheart wanted us to check on you two."

Dovepaw hung around his flank not knowing what to say to the grieving she-cat. She watched as Mousefur turned her head away in silence.

Purdy smiled weakly, yellowed, and broken teeth showing. "She's just tired is all. Tried to tell er one my stories, betcha that shoulda put er right to sleep." He glanced at Dovepaw. "ah ur sister came stomping into camp a few moments ago, right into Firestar's den."

"Back in my day apprentices didn't just do whatever they liked." Mousefur finally murmured. "They had respect."

Bumblestripe's eye lit up at the elder words. "I'm sure she has good reason."

"Her reason doesn't matter." Came Mousefur's sharp reply. " She's been getting bolder and bolder everyday, even had the audacity to tell me and Longtail once that we—" Her ears flattened, and she lowered her head onto her paws.

"Tell us about Longtail!" Purdy urged. "Tell us about the time he took on that ShadowClan patrol single pawed!"

Dovepaw blinked and curled her tail around her paws. Bumblestripe had begun to nose Mousefur's fur for ticks.

"Well," Mousefur murmured. "That was a long time ago before any of these younger ones were running around and before Firestar ever came to the clans."

Dovepaw's eyes brightened, worries about her sister and Lionblaze disappeared from her mind. She loved a good story especially one that took place before Firestar was leader of ThunderClan.

"What happened?" Bumblestripe asked the elder. His twitching tail betrayed his excitement.

Mousefur raised her head. There was a small smile on her lips. "ShadowClan was stealing prey from us. The rotten maggot pelts thought they could get away with it too."

Dovepaw felt awkward, that was Tigerheart's clan. The idea of leaving ThunderClan to join the shadowed warriors still lay in the back of her mind

"But Longtail was a clever tom," Mousefur praised. "He tricked those prey stealers into chasing him into a waiting patrol of ThunderClan warriors. I was there." She sat up on her haunches and reached out with her claws as if imagining the battle.

Bumblestripe had stopped checking Mousefur to listen to the story. "And you won?"

Mousefur grinned smugly. "We gave ShadowClan a beating they'd never forget, Longtail almost ripped Blackfoot's ear in two, and I gave this warrior Fernshade a good pummeling."

"Blackfoot? You mean Blackstar?" Dovepaw questioned.

"The mousebrain tried to take Longtail and Lionheart at the same time." She purred. "Longtail gave him something to think about."

Dovepaw reminded herself to look for the tear in the ShadowClan leader's ear at the next gathering. _Or when you join ShadowClan_.

Dovepaw shook her head, while she _was_ leaning towards joining ShadowClan she still had to think about the negatives. What if ShadowClan rejected her? What if ThunderClan came to drag her back to camp? What would her clanmates think? What would Lionblaze and Jayfeather think? Her panic grew and her tail quivered.

She searched Purdy's ragged fur for ticks to escape her thoughts. She listened as he went on about catching badgers in his younger days.

"They're stupid animals," He went on. "It's all about trapping them. Once they're trapped they can't do much. In fact, I once trapped a badger under a—

When they were done Bumblestripe nudged Dovepaw's shoulders. "You were shaking for a bit." He whispered so the elders couldn't hear. "Maybe you should rest a bit. Ivypaw might even be out now. I'll handle the Queens."

Dovepaw didn't argue, she had after all come to camp to apologize to her sister. She nodded gratefully and darted towards the apprentice's den careful not draw attention from any of the warriors.

Lionblaze or Cinderheart might've come back and realize that Dovepaw had lied. Guilt pricked at paws again as she approached the entrance, she knew she shouldn't have lied to Cinderheart or yelled at Lionblaze. _I should be picking moss for moons._ Hopefully, Ivypaw would forgive her.

She spotted her sister's silver and white fur and stepped closer. Ivypaw was drawing her tongue over her forepaw. She seemed pleased and her tailed flickered across the den floor excitedly, but she stopped once Dovepaw's scent reached her nose.

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment and then Ivypaw turned her head away.

"I don't want you to nag me anymore." Ivypaw muttered bitterly. "You're not Whitewing or Cinderheart."

Dovepaw flinched at the open hostility. She rooted her paws to the ground. "I came to apologize."

This seemed to surprise Ivypaw and she turned to look at Dovepaw. " _you_ want to apologize?"

Dovepaw nodded bashfully. "You're my sister, I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just afraid that you were going to get hurt."

Ivypaw's fur bristled. "You shouldn't have to worry about me at all! I'm not a dim-witted mouse Dovepaw, I know what I'm doing!"

Dovepaw felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "But they've _killed_ cats Ivypaw!" She brought her voice to a whisper. "What if something happens to you? What would I do then?"

Ivypaw went quiet looked at her paws and mumbled. "The same thing everybody else does, forget about me."

Dovepaw took a paw step back. "What?" Who could forget brave and stubborn Ivypaw? Her sister was amazingly clever and resourceful. Even a blind cat could see that!

Ivypaw's eyes flashed. "Who has time to remember me when my sister's so great at everything she does!"

Ivypaw blamed her? That couldn't be? What had she done?

Ivypaw continued. "You have special conversations with senior warriors and Firestar all the time. Everyone listens to you and thinks you're a StarClan warrior come to save us all!"

 _But I am supposed to save you._ Dovepaw bit her tongue. Her powers were ruining her life and Ivypaw's. Maybe she _should_ go to ShadowClan, this way Ivypaw could get the attention instead of her.

"I'm sorry."

"Ha!" Ivypaw laughed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing you do can fix it and I don't need you to fix it either. Unless you suddenly disappeared there's nothing you can do." She growled.

Dovepaw looked at her sister with a newfound determination. " I could leave."

A mixture of emotions flittered through her face. "Yeah right." She muttered under her breath. "Like anyone would let you leave. They'd miss you too much."

"I can tell you why I get special attention and I can make the clan give you the attention you deserve." Dovepaw promised. Her breath slightly quickened, was she really going to do this?

"I don't really want you to disappear." Ivypaw mumbled.

Dovepaw took a deep breath and pushed her face closer to her sister. Staring eye to eye with her she whispered. "I-I have the power to hear, smell and see things that are extremely far away. That's why I'm such a good hunter. Firestar knows and that's why he's always talking to me."

Ivypaw snorted. She flicked Dovepaw's nose with her tail and began to make her way towards the exit of the den. "You must really think I'm an idiot. Like I'm suppose to believe you really have powers that allow you to…to be better than everybody else!"

"Wait!" She called to her sister. "I'm not lying Ivypaw! I can prove it to you, just let me show you!"

Ivypaw stopped and turned to her sister. "How?"

Dovepaw turned around. "I'll show you, but we can't let anyone else see, especially Lionblaze and Cinderheart or any other warrior for that matter, they don't know either."

Of course Lionblaze knew but she wasn't going to bring him into this, not yet at least.

Curiosity glimmered in Ivypaw's dark green eyes. "This better not be a trick."

Dovepaw felt her paws begin to tremble. She could finally let her sister in on her secret and then maybe just maybe Ivypaw would understand.

* * *

The two apprentices managed to sneak past the warriors in the hollow. Dovepaw felt a little alarmed as she noticed that Firestar seemed to be gathering the senior warriors. She wondered if Ivypaw knew why.

She led her sister into the forest near the fallen log that they use to jump over for fun when they had just become apprentices. _Things were simpler back then. I didn't know about my powers. I thought I was normal and I wasn't hurting Ivypaw._

Ivypaw sat down and curled her tail over her paws. "Well, let's have a look."

Dovepaw frowned. "Believe me." Her sister snorted. _She's so bitter now because of you._ "I need you to go to a place where I can't see or hear you, do something and then come back."

Ivypaw groaned. "Dovepaw you don't need to embarrass yourself. Let's just go back, I'm sorry too let's just—"

"Please!"

"Fine!" Ivypaw growled leaping over the log and heading north. "This better not be a waste of time!" She called over her back.

"It won't be." Dovepaw promised.

She sighed and concentrated. She saw her sister trip over a twig and curse. Ivypaw was muttering darkly under her breath and pushing fallen yellow leaves around. She piled rocks onto each other and used a long stick to draw a circle around them.

Moments later Ivypaw reappeared beside her again. "Alright." She huffed, out of breath "Now what?"

"When you were gone, I could see everything, smell everything and hear everything that you were doing." Dovepaw meowed.

Ivypaw was silent and she continued. "I saw you trip over the twig—

"I didn't trip!" Ivypaw hissed. She sounded embarrassed, but her tail twitched curiously

"And then you pilled some oak leaves around and put a pile of stones on top. Then you drew around it with a stick."

Ivypaw ears shot up and she stared at Dovepaw in shock. "That's…right. There's no possible way you could've seen me…unless…unless—you're really." Her voice trailed off in disbelief.

"Yeah." Dovepaw meowed back breathlessly.

"This…this is probably how you knew about the brown animals isn't it? StarClan, no wonder you're such a good hunter! We have to test this!" Ivypaw voice held unbridled excitement.

"What— Before Dovepaw could protest her sister was already pulling her by the scruff to a new spot.

"Do it again." Ivypaw bounced up and down. "Come on Dovepaw, please."

"Well, I can hear Crowfeather grumbling at one of the apprentices in WindClan. They missed a rabbit, so he's upset. In RiverClan one of the apprentices pushed Hollowpaw into the lake and he's trying to catch them—

"You can hear the other clans from here? You must be able to hear everything! This explains so much." Ivypaw gasped. "Lionblaze knows and that's why he treats you like a StarClan warrior."

Dovepaw nodded hesitantly. Letting Ivypaw know that Lionblaze knew about her own powers technically wasn't wrong. "That's why he's always asking me to do stuff, not because I'm the better apprentice."

"But you are!" Ivypaw burst out, looking distraught. "No matter how much I train and train and train I'll never be able to catch up to you."

Dovepaw touched her muzzle to her sister's cheek. "Ivypaw don't worry, I've made a decision that will help." Her heart pounded as she spoke. "I'm going to leave ThunderClan."

Ivypaw pulled away shock radiating off her pelt. "What? You can't!"

Dovepaw looked determined. "I want to go. Trust me sis I wouldn't go if I didn't think it through."

 _A couple nights are enough to think it over right?_

"Go where!?" Ivypaw almost wailed, her voice cracked. "You're my sister, I know we fight but…" She fell at a loss for words.

"I'm going to join ShadowClan." Dovepaw told her. "It's near by so I can still see you and—

Ivypaw's pelt bristled. "ShadowClan? You're leaving your clanmates behind for Tigerheart?"

Dovepaw's tail brushed Ivypaw's shoulder. "N-no not that." _It's still a big part._ "Joining ShadowClan will allow me protect more than just ThunderClan. It's not fair that only ThunderClan can use my abilities." _Ivypaw may know I have powers now but she can't know about the prophecy. Then I might reveal Jayfeather and Lionblaze._

Ivypaw hissed and pointedly turned away. "Your loyalty should be to ThunderClan, to me! I can't believe you're trying to do this especially now." She added.

Dovepaw tail twitched. "What do you mean?"

Ivypaw growled. "I had a dream, ThunderClan is going to be destroyed by ShadowClan unless we attack them first. They want to push into our territory!"

 _No! That can't be true. Tigerheart would have told me._ Dovepaw backed away. "I don't believe that."

"Well Firestar does, and he's planning an attack with the senior warriors right now." Ivypaw meowed. "You'll have to choose ShadowClan or ThunderClan. Tigerheart or me!"

Her body felt cold, anxiety gripped at her mind. If ShadowClan was planning an attack she should be able to find out. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated and let her senses drift back into the hollow.

 _The senior warriors were all gathered. Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, they were all there. She watched as Dustpelt stood up. "Well we gave them the clearing. We should take it back!_

" _It was ours to begin with," Cloudtail agreed._

" _And with leaf-bare coming," Graystripe chipped in. "the extra hunting would be useful."_

 _Firestar looked to be in deep thought. "I don't like going back on my word."_

 _Thornclaw stood up. "ShadowClan cares little for honour, a warrior's word means nothing to them!"_

" _And if Ivypaw's right then we risk our lives by delaying." Firestar meowed._

Dovepaw then stretched out to the ShadowClan camp. Surely, they couldn't be planning to attack ThunderClan. Ivypaw had to be wrong.

 _The ShadowClan camp was quiet except for the occasional chatter from apprentices, the almost nocturnal warriors seemed to just be waking up. Tigerheart was at the entrance of the warrior's den. He was sharing tongues with his brother Flametail_

" _This will blow up in your face." His brother was muttering._

 _Tigerheart laughed and nudged his brother's shoulder. "I know what I'm doing Flametail, it's working out just fine the way things are."_

Dovepaw almost lingered on their conversation but moved on.

 _She reached the leader's den. If a battle was coming Blackstar should be up and planning but the white tom was sleeping, his body still and only his whiskers twitching showing he was in a dream like state._

Part of Dovepaw felt guilty for spying on the leader. It felt wrong to watch cats while they were sleeping and unable to defend themselves. She moved on to the Medicine Cat's den.

 _In the Medicine Cat's den Littlecloud carefully counted herbs. He had only the most basic herbs out, clearly, he wasn't planning for healing cats injured in battle._

Maybe it was the younger warriors planning to attack? She searched for young warriors and apprentices. She stopped outside the apprentice den.

" _Dawnpelt can you teach me that hunting move?" One of the apprentices eagerly asked outside the apprentice den._

" _Sure! Go grab Starlingpaw and we'll all leave together." Dawnpelt, Tigerheart's sister purred._

"Stop blanking out and answer me. You have to chose right now! Me or Tigerheart." Ivypaw demanded.

"Ivypaw..."

* * *

 **There's the first chapter to the Dove of Peace Alternative Universe. Of course, this isn't much of a cliff-hanger as I have a feeling we all know what Dovepaw will decide.**

 **I knew I wanted to write about one of the sisters joining ShadowClan, at first, I thought of Ivypaw. What if when she was being held hostage by ShadowClan she decided to join them? But I thought it would be…stale. Ivypaw is already stubborn and sneaky but Dovepaw? Dovepaw's a sweet cat who wants to protect everyone (at least when she was first introduced). I often see people interpret this as Dovepaw being a Mary sue (which makes no sense but aight) but I see her as more of an empath. She really feels for others.**

 **Ivypaw use to be my favourite sister but I see a lot of myself in Dovepaw. The only times I felt frustrated with her character was with the whole Tiger/Dove/Bumble because I despise love triangles for the sake of drama.**

 **I have an idea of ShadowClan in my mind that's been sitting there for a long time since before Yellowfang's Secret was released. So, I have a lot of headcannons that will come into play with this story. Dove of Peace will disregard any books past The Last Hope because that's when I decided to stop reading Warriors. Actually this idea's been sitting in my mind for a looooooong time.**

 **Headcannon: ShadowClan cats have very odd sleeping patterns. ShadowClan cats could be fully nocturnal if they didn't have to interact with the other clans. This is why some cats are seen in the camp during the day while others are not.**

 **Double Bless**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	2. Let's just Talk This Out

**Time for Dovepaw to make her decision.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Well?" Ivypaw pressed staring deeply at Dovepaw.

"Ivypaw..."

A ll Dovepaw could see was that ThunderClan was preparing for battle while ShadowClan was at peace. There must've been some misunderstanding. _I don't see how we could be fighting right now. It's almost leafbare. Cats could die!_

"Are you sure that's what your dream meant?" Dovepaw suggested. "Maybe we could just askShadowClan. See what's really going on."

" _Ask_? Are you out of your mind?" Ivypaw spat. "We're training to be warriors not kittypets. I'm going back to camp and preparing for this battle and you know what? I don't care if you come back with me or not! It's clear you don't care at all. You're right if you leave I'll just take your place. I wish I never heard about your stupid powers!"

Dovepaw flinched and her eyes began to burn. This wasn't supposed to happen. Telling Ivypaw about her powers was supposed to bring them closer together not drive them further apart. Was there no hope for their relationship at all?

She stepped forward. "Ivypaw I'm sorry, I just…I don't want cats to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ivypaw sniffed. "It's too late for that. I thought that when you came to apologize you were finally…I just can't…I hate you." She turned and charged towards the hollow.

Dovepaw sat alone for a few moments sulking. _Ivypaw hates me._ _Shehatesmeshehatesmeshehatesme._ Her pelt began to quiver, and panic rose up in her heart. _What if she tells everyone my secret to get back at me? What if she tells everyone my plan to leave? What if she ruins everything?_

"No!" Dovepaw growled. She couldn't think about her sister's bitterness now. She needed to stop ThunderClan from warring with ShadowClan, but what could she do? She was only an apprentice. _I'm one of The Three! I can do this!_

Maybe Firestar would listen to her if she told him ShadowClan wasn't preparing to battle. Would the ThunderClan leader listen? He seemed so ready to please his senior warriors and lead ThunderClan to battle. What if he didn't listen and she got in trouble?

But…but what if she went to ShadowClan? What if she warned them about the oncoming onslaught? Perhaps the two clans could come to a peaceful agreement without any bloodshed. Plus, maybe if she warned Blackstar about ThunderClan preparing for battle, he would see her as an ally and allow her to join his clan.

 _Who should I go to? Firestar or Blackstar?_

* * *

Fear held her in one place for a while, but she could feel it in her heart that she made the right decision when she arrived at the ShadowClan border. She had run as fast as her shorter legs could carry her, ThunderClan could pop up at any moment. She never thought she'd fear hearing a ThunderClan patrol as much she did now.

She crossed the ShadowClan border without hesitation. She had no time to lose. She needed to find a patrol now!

"Hello!" She called out as loud as possible. "Tigerheart!" She yowled. She knew the chances of her running into the tabby were low, but she had to try.

"Hey ShadowClan!" She yowled louder. "Come out you—

Her meowed ended in a yelp as she was roughly pinned against rough piney ground. The pines needles dug into her back and sharp claws into her shoulders. The thick scent of pinewood overwhelmed her as she stared into dark green eyes and sharp blaring white teeth.

"Applefur?" She guessed. She recognized the mottled brown she-cat from gatherings.

"Care to explain why you're in the middle of our territory, yowling the names of our warriors like a frog brained idiot." Her attacker hissed.

"I need to speak with Blackstar." Dovepaw managed to utter. Fear made her voice small.

"Why?" A new voice hit her ears. A handsome black and white tom stood beside another black furred tom with grey eyes.

"I came to warn you!" She struggled to escape Applefur's grip to no avail. The ShadowClan warrior had her firmly pinned.

The black and white tom sneered and turned to his dark furred companion. "Hear that Smokefoot? This ThunderClan apprentice came to _warn_ us, ShadowClan warriors."

Smokefoot eyes looked cold. "She's trespassing. Send her off to her clan."

"I want to know why she's here." Applefur growled. "Then we can let her go."

"With a scratch or two." The black and white tom added gleefully.

Dovepaw gulped.

"Shut up Crowfrost." Applefur hissed over her shoulder. Crowfrost rolled his blue eyes and continued to growl softly.

"Please Applefur, ShadowClan's in trouble. ThunderClan is going to attack." Dovepaw tried to sound urgent.

The three warriors glanced at each other. Applefur glared down at her captive, her whiskers twitched in disbelief. "ThunderClan is coming to attack and you, a _ThunderClan_ apprentice came to warn us?"

"Liar." Crowfrost spat, while Smokefoot stayed silent.

This was not going according to plan. Dovepaw began to struggle again as Applefur's paw made her way towards her throat.

"Wait." Smokefoot spoke up. "If she's a spy, she'll need to be interrogated."

"That sounds like a waste of time." Crowfrost hissed. "She needs to be taught a lesson."

Applefur glanced at Smokefoot. "I agree with Crowfrost."

"That's a change." Smokefoot muttered. The other two ShadowClanners bristled at the comment. "We should bring her back to camp. I have a feeling Blackstar will find this interesting."

Crowfrost's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm leading this patrol." Smokefoot added. "I get to call the shots."

"All right." Applefur's grip on Dovepaw loosened. "Makes it your fault if things go wrong then."

Crowfrost huffed in agreement.

Dovepaw let out a breath of relief as Applefur stepped off her. She could feel the indent in her skin where Applefur's claw were. Maybe it _was_ true that ShadowClan never sheathed their claws, that they were always prepared for battle.

She was roughly nudged onto her feet by Smokefoot. Applefur stared at her expectantly. "You're coming with us."

"Yes!" She meowed. "That's what I want." Smokefoot flashed her a glance.

"Well," Crowfrost called loudly towards the border. "I guess we're just bringing you back to camp then! This isn't suspicious at all!"

Applefur flicked the tom's nose with her tail. "No one's there Crowfrost. Only one mousebrain this time." She meowed glaring at Dovepaw.

Crowfrost huffed for the second time, this time raising his forepaw in annoyance.

* * *

Dovepaw only came this deep into ShadowClan territory once and that had been when she and a pair of cats from each clan had brought the water back. They had been welcomed into ShadowClan territory with kindness and an offer of food. Dovepaw didn't think she would be getting the same treatment a second time.

On the way to the camp Crowfrost had only growled at her and even snapped at her once when she fell behind. Applefur gave her a glare every moment or two and her tail twitched as if she had many questions but refused to voice them. Smokefoot didn't look at her at all. These warriors barely spoke but she guessed being silent was a ShadowClan trait.

 _Tigerheart isn't like that_. The tabby wasn't a loudmouth, but he certainly wasn't as quiet as the three that surrounded her now.

Dovepaw realized that even if she herself knew that she was granting the ShadowClan cats a favour that the clan might not see it the same way.

She glanced down at her paws, there was no going back now. She had to push forward.

….

….

…

"What's Blackstar going to ask me?" She asked. There was no way she'd be able to bear this silence.

Applefur didn't look at her. "Questions."

"Like?"

The mottled molly ignored her. Crowfrost let out a sniff of distain.

More silence moments passed, but they reached the ShadowClan camp, a huge dip in the ground surrounded by brambles and tall pine trees only connected to the rest of the forest by a prickly looking tunnel. Smokefoot entered the thorn tunnel first and Dovepaw recognized the voice of Oakfur, a senior warrior. The tom sounded surprised but after a moment Smokefoot reappeared with lean brown tom beside him.

"You're not coming into our camp." Smokefoot explained. Oakfur glared at her and Dovepaw felt his gaze pierce right through her. Why couldn't she be around friendly cats?

She protested "But I need—"

Oakfur cut her off, his voice sounded smooth compared to Crowfrost's husky tone. "We'll see what can be done about your request."

Oakfur nodded to both Applefur and Crowfrost and the two disappeared into the thorny tunnel. Oakfur gave one last look at Dovepaw before disappearing back into the dark tunnel.

Only Smokefoot remained, sitting, and waiting quietly. Dovepaw sighed quietly and her eyes darted around looking for something to distract her for a few moments until the cats returned. She settled on Smokefoot's back. Looking closer, she saw that his back had a purplish tint to it as if it were bruised. In fact, it looked like multiple bruises lined Smokefoot's back, as though whatever wounds he had never fully healed underneath that dark pelt.

The tom was covered in scars too, especially along his flank and back legs. One deep pink cut rode from his shoulder narrowly avoiding the back of his neck.

What kind of training did ShadowClan warriors have to go through? Staring at the marks made Dovepaw's own back ache with false pains. She shuddered and decided to settle on unsheathing and sheathing her own silver claws. She tore at the grass and sighed loudly. Firestar could send a patrol any moment now and if they met her here, her plan would be ruined.

As soon as she was tempted to use her powers to look past the tunnel she heard the shuffling of foot steps. Her ears pricked. _Finally!_

Blackstar stepped out from the tunnel, he raised his head as he approached and Dovepaw felt a twinge of fear as she realized how intimidating the leader was. Flanking him was Russetfur, a she-cat whose terrifying aura rivaled her leaders and Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. Her nervousness lessened a bit as the healer flashed her a sympathetic glance.

Smokefoot dipped his head respectively and Dovepaw did the same.

Blackstar's cold gaze looked her up and down. "Hello Dovepaw." Although he seemed to greet her formally, his tone was not welcoming.

Dovepaw felt stupid. Blackstar wasn't like Firestar. What if he decided he'd rather send her back in pieces as a warning to silly apprentices trying to help other clans?

He continued. "I hear interesting things from my warriors. Care to explain why they found an apprentice far from her den and yowling in the middle of ShadowClan territory?"

Russetfur growled. "Why they brought you here is beyond me. You're an apprentice, you know the code. Unless ThunderClan's decided to stop teaching it."

Littlecloud cleared his throat. "Let's not make her feel too bad. She's young, perhaps she's made an error." He looked at her, hopeful that she would confirm his theory.

Dovepaw felt ill. Only Littlecloud seemed to be willing to give her story a chance "I-I came to warn you." She squeaked.

"So, we've heard." Russetfur replied dryly. "You expect us to believe you're trying to help us?"

Blackstar raised his tail. "Let's hear you claims Dovepaw and let's hope they're satisfactory."

Dovepaw gulped fumbling around for words. "Well I-I…um ThunderClan is…

"Out with it!" Russetfur hissed, Blackstar flicked his tail tip asking for patience from his deputy.

How do you tell a leader that your clan is about to launch an attack on their clan without getting your throat ripped out? Dovepaw didn't know but she tried. "ThunderClan believes that ShadowClan is about to attack and take more territory. They're talking about fighting as we speak. They might even be on their way."

Smokefoot twitched an ear while Blackstar's whiskers twitched. "Why would you tell us this?" He asked carefully studying the young apprentice. "This is most certainly traitorous behaviour on your part and how can we sure that you're telling the truth?"

Dovepaw paused. She didn't want to ask him about joining the clan in front of Smokefoot. Suddenly the thought occurred to her. _Why_ would Blackstar let her join ShadowClan? What could she provide to convince him that she was worth it? Especially since ShadowClan was so against outsiders. To make things worse Dovepaw couldn't forget the kittypet blood that ran through her veins from Cloudtail, she doubted ShadowClan would forget as well.

She ran through scenarios in her mind, everyone of them ended with ShadowClan chasing her away and her having to return to ThunderClan, away from ShadowClan, away from Tigerheart and back to steal attention from Ivypaw.

"I'm no liar," Dovepaw promised. "I want to avoid needless bloodshed." She stood tall and tried to avoid the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Afraid of blood?" Russetfur's tone was hostile and Dovepaw noticed the glint of the deputy's claws peering from her paws.

"Please," Dovepaw begged. "I don't want cats to be hurt for no reason. I can't allow it."

Blackstar snorted and exchanged a glance with Smokefoot. The dark grey cat held his leader's gaze.

Blackstar sighed and turned back to Dovepaw "You can't allow it? You're suppose to do as you're told, especially since you're an apprentice. I don't have time for this nonsense. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Littlecloud stepped to block off his leader. Dovepaw heard the larger tom growl and she felt worry for the healer. "If she's being truthful, I think it would be dishonourable to let ShadowClan be attacked on false pretences." The medicine cat seemed to choose his words carefully while looking up at his leader.

Blackstar remained silent as Littlecloud continued. "A pointless battle would waste precious herbs and on the cusp of leaf-bare too."

"True," Blackstar agreed although a bit hesitantly. Dovepaw's tail flickered in nervousness. "I'm not going to allow ThunderClan to think they can bully ShadowClan."

Russetfur seemed to agree with the notion but her tone was still hostile. "We can't let ThunderClan push us around but how can we be sure this apprentice is telling the truth?" She pointed out.

"I believe her." Smokefoot meowed. "This one's too soft to lie."

Dovepaw's face burned. She didn't consider herself _soft._ Sure, she wasn't as brash as Ivypaw or as forward as someone like Berrynose, but she didn't think she was soft. She was training to be a warrior for StarClan's sake! Also, she had lied straight to Cinderheart's face. _I also lie about my powers all the time. That must count for something…not that lying is a good thing but…I'm not soft!_ Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Compared to even Littlecloud she knew she looked small.

Blackstar closed his eyes as if in deep thought. His eyes remained closed as he answered. "We've been lenient about the ThunderClan border, a battle would help re-establish our strength." His eyes flashed opened and he glanced up as if running the cons and pros in his own mind. "And yet a battle would waste so much." He turned to his deputy. "Would our warriors be ready?"

Russetfur sniffed but answered. "No, they wouldn't" She seemed hesitant to answer in front of Dovepaw.

"And I'm sure you have the list of reasons why." Blackstar pressed.

"Yes, but I wouldn't speak of them in front of this _ThunderClan_ apprentice." Russetfur retorted. Blackstar twitched an ear but said nothing.

"Then we can't battle." Littlecloud determined. "The clan's safety comes first."

"Very well." Blackstar decided with a raised forepaw. "We will not battle ThunderClan, yet…"

A lump began to grow in Dovepaw's throat. _But what?_

"ThunderClan still seeks to attack us." He growled. "ShadowClan will defend itself if they do."

Dovepaw felt her body begin to shiver as fear raked it claws down her spine. What could ShadowClan do to show ThunderClan that they had no intent of attacking. _Talk? What if they talked?_

"Please speak with Firestar!" Dovepaw urged. "Tell him the truth!"

Blackstar's eyes seemed to glow with annoyance at the apprentice ordering him around, but his whiskers simply twitched. "I suppose a diplomatic approach could work."

"We should show that we're not a threat!" Littlecloud meowed, his eyes glowing. "I could give Jayfeather some herbs."

Dovepaw let a breath of relief. The medicine cat seemed excited and willing to move towards peace.

Russetfur grunted but did not disagree with her leader or medicine cat.

"We'll speak with Firestar, but I want both my deputy and medicine cat with me." The ShadowClan leader announced

Smokefoot's eyes met with his leaders. "No warriors?"

"No warriors." Blackstar concluded. "We don't want to be seen as a threat."

"What if something goes wrong?" Smokefoot questioned. His fur bristled. "Take one or two of us with you, just for backup."

"Don't worry Smokefoot." Russetfur meowed. "All three of us are skilled enough to hold them back and retreat to here if things take a change for the worse."

Dovepaw flashed a glance at Littlecloud. Did ShadowClan train their medicine cats like their warriors? Observing the medicine cat more carefully she did notice the faint muscle that lay beneath his light brown pelt.

"I'll gather some coltsfoot." Littlecloud announced and soon the small medicine cat disappeared into the thorny tunnel.

Dovepaw so badly wanted to charge through the tunnel and see Tigerheart but she was nudged backwards by Russetfur.

"Wait here." She commanded, and then she too disappeared into the tunnel.

Blackstar flashed her one last look before turning to Smokefoot. "Make sure she doesn't flee." He ducked his head as he entered the tunnel disappearing like Littlecloud and Russetfur into the tunnel.

She waited in silence with Smokefoot. _Again_

She fell into the temptation of seeing what was happening in the ShadowClan camp. She concentrated and used her senses to sneak past the thorny tunnel.

 _Littlecloud was gathering coltsfoot from his den as promised while Flametail, Tigerheart's brother and the medicine cat apprentice gave him a look of disbelief._

" _Let me get this straight, we're giving our herbs away to our enemies." He sounded baffled._

 _Littlecloud gently cuffed the ginger tom's ear. "You have a lot to learn about diplomacy Flametail, it can't always be claws and teeth all the time."_

Dovepaw moved on to where Blackstar was sitting on a large flat rock looking down on a group of gathered warriors. Dovepaw recognized few of them, but she noticed Crowfrost, and Applefur among them. _They must be ShadowClan's senior warriors_ she guessed. She noticed Tawnypelt, a ThunderClan born warrior sitting beside a tabby ginger tom, Rowanclaw. _If Tawnypelt could join ShadowClan and be born in ThunderClan, then so can I._

" _We must be clever." Blackstar was saying. "If we don't return after the first owl calls, Rowanclaw will lead an offensive patrol and Crowfrost will lead an ambush patrol. I want Snowbird and a group of others defending the camp."_

 _Rowanclaw nodded as Tawnypelt pressed closer to him, while Crowfrost nodded proudly. The white furred she-cat she presumed was Snowbird, looked at her leader nervously. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."_

" _We can only hope." Blackstar meowed. He paused and then looked sternly at his warriors. "Do not let the younger warriors hear of this until the time comes."_

Dovepaw blinked to herself. _Why keep battle plans from half your clan?_ She wondered if any brave young warriors would eavesdrop on their leader to hear the discussion. Cats often did that in ThunderClan and that was how word travelled quickly. Even she and Ivypaw had listened in on the senior warriors from time to time.

She was smacked into reality, literally. Smokefoot looked down at her with his forepaw raised as if to cuff her again.

"Do you normally stare blankly into space with your ears perked up as high possible." He questioned.

"N-no" She meowed, slightly unhappy that she was disturbed before she could reach Tigerheart.

"Good," He meowed. "because it makes you look like a wide-eyed deer mouse."

Her face burned, and she grumbled under her breath. "I don't look like a deer mouse." _I look cool when I'm using my powers…I think. Oh Starclan do I just stare off into space like a weirdo?_

"Yes, you do." He replied uncaringly. "Wide eyed, naïve and small. Those are the exact same qualities you share with deer mice.

"That's not true." She protested as he chuckled looking off into grass as if expecting one of the creatures to pop out.

"Yes, it is." He repeated bluntly. "Have you ever seen a deer mouse. I could show you, they're very common in this side of the territory—

"Well your back makes you look like you fell out of tree!" She snapped before catching herself. _Oops, don't upset one of the cats you're trying to save._

Smokefoot's eyes widened and he stared blankly at her.

Dovepaw began to apologize. Pointing out a warrior's injuries was a low blow. She knew she'd claw anyone who insulted Brightheart's missing eye and mauled face. "I'm sorry—

"I fell off a cliff."

 _Oh foxdung! Dovepaw!_

She remembered hearing about the ShadowClan apprentice who fell to his death during the Great Journey, but she knew for a fact that Mousefur had said he died. There was no way an apprentice could survive the fall. She took a step back in slight fear. _And cats can't come back from the dead!_

His lips twitched, and a creepy grin fell onto his face striking fear into her heart. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not dead. I just asked Blackstar to not mention me coming back to ShadowClan. I'm not one for attention you see. I just guessed most warriors would be able to put two and two together. "

Those were the most words Smokefoot spoke to her and they managed to be the most terrifying.

Before she could open her jaws to ask questions the ShadowClan trinity had returned, Littlecloud carrying a bundle full of herbs in his jaws.

"You're taking us to Firestar." Blackstar told her, turning to Smokefoot he meowed. "Return to camp."

She nodded but stole a glance at Smokefoot. The black furred tom had become stoic again, his grey eyes betraying nothing.

* * *

Dovepaw tried to look confident as she lead the trinity of a rival clan into ThunderClan territory. No cat spoke as they walked making Dovepaw feel bored. At the same time, she was glad they weren't asking her any more questions and relived that they were coming to speak with Firestar. She almost felt like the hard part was over. She smiled to herself. She had convinced Blackstar to come to peaceful terms with ThunderClan.

"Dovepaw?"

Surprise made her stumble on her own feet. Firestar was flanked by Jayfeather and Brambleclaw. The three were surrounded by no warriors and were approaching the ShadowClan border.

"Dovepaw!" Firestar called again, this time stopping just a paw step behind the borderline. Firestar's fur bristled as his eyes met Blackstar. Confused green eyes darted from the growling Russetfur to the herb carrying Littlecloud.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously. Brambleclaw stayed silent but his twitching tail showed his shared confusion.

Dovepaw avoided Jayfeather's blind gaze, he too was clearly surprised and irritated. Dovepaw realized how disappointed he would be once he realized what she wanted to do. She tried to make her mind as hazy as possible to stop him from peering in

"We were on our way to speak with you." Blackstar meowed, unfazed.

"So were we." Firestar meowed. "We came to speak with you in private, my cats matched for yours, but I see that its already been done."

"We were warned that ThunderClan was planning an attack. We came to make peace." Blackstar told him.

"Warned?" Brambleclaw echoed, his eyes travelled to Dovepaw. He looked betrayed and upset.

Dovepaw wanted the ground to swallow her up. She'd never felt so _bad_ in her life. She just wanted to skip to the part where she was curled up by Tigerheart and forgotten by ThunderClan. She didn't want to face the terrible looks in her clanmates eyes.

"From Dovepaw I presume." Firestar guessed, his eyes narrowed. "But we can deal with that later. Since you're already here I'll get straight to the point."

"What is it?" Blackstar meowed briskly.

Firestar responded with the same bluntness. "I want you to give the ThunderClan clearing back to ThunderClan."

"What?" Blackstar rasped looking furious.

Dovepaw watched in fear as the two leaders quickly went from paw steps behind the border to almost meeting noses only halted by the invisible border. It was not her place to speak but she wished she could step in-between them and stop the hostility.

"We gave it as a gift," Firestar went on. "but you've pushed at our borders far too often." Although he spoke with conviction the ginger tom now seemed to look uncertain.

"That's not true! It's ThunderClan whose being pushing the border." Russetfur hissed. Her jaws opened to say more but Littlecloud nudged her shoulder. She turned her hiss to him but he didn't flinch.

"We came to make peace." Littlecloud reminded her gently. Gingerly he dropped his offering of herbs at Jayfeather's feet. "A gift from ShadowClan."

Jayfeather sniffed the herbs "Thank you, Littlecloud. Coltsfoot will help Poppyfrost and her kits." He sounded awkward and uncertain.

Dovepaw couldn't help but feel a tinge of righteousness. _See the clans need each other_ She wanted to tell him. She kept her jaws shut although her tail flickered back and forth scattering the pine needles behind her.

Blackstar glared at Firestar their whiskers almost still touching before the white tom surprisingly took a few steps back and gave a short dip of the head, the way one respected a leader of equal status.

"Very well Firestar." Blackstar sounded almost too agreeable. "Take the clearing back."

Dovepaw noticed Russetfur digging her claws into the ground but keeping silent. Brambleclaw and Firestar both looked surprised.

"Oh?" Firestar meowed. "That easily?" his tone was laced with suspicion.

"Only," Blackstar began to speak again, and Firestar's ears perked up as if expecting the ShadowClan leader to challenge him to fight for the clearing. "If you tell me the real reason ThunderClan wanted to attack ShadowClan in the first place."

Brambleclaw's fur bristled. "He told you why, the borders—

"I'm no fool Brambleclaw." Blackstar curled his lip. "What kind of warrior gives a gift and then threatens to take it back through force? ThunderClan once said that the land was prey poor. Why take it back now?"

Dovepaw wondered if Firestar would reveal Ivypaw's dream to Blackstar. She noticed Jayfeather's tail twitching in interest.

Firestar was taken back but his eyes blared with determination. "First you tell me Blackstar, and I want your honesty as leader and as a warrior dedicated to the code."

Blackstar's eyes narrowed and Dovepaw held a breath. Brambleclaw flashed a glance at his leader while Littlecloud seemed to be praying that this would end peacefully.

"Is ShadowClan planning to push past our borders? Will your streams be filled with ThunderClan blood?" Firestar asked, his tone betrayed his urgency.

Dovepaw gasped. _Was that what Ivypaw dreamt about? What a horrible message to get._

Amber eyes met green ones. "No." Blackstar promised. He looked a bit caught off guard, but his face returned to his usual stoic features. "The only problem as stated at the gathering were the scent markers. The streams will run only with water."

Dovepaw let go of her breath when Firestar visibly relaxed. "Then there shall be no battle." He dipped his head to Blackstar.

Blackstar gave a curt nod and Firestar turned his back to the border. Jayfeather nodded to Littlecloud and picked up the coltsfoot. Dovepaw could feel shockwaves flowing off the Thunder cats. She knew they were thinking about the possible loses if ShadowClan had decided to fight.

"Oh, and Blackstar," Firestar turned back to add. "ShadowClan may keep the clearing. ThunderClan will no longer challenge your claim to it. It was a gift after all." He continued to walk.

Brambleclaw fixed Dovepaw with a stern look. "Come on Dovepaw, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Dovepaw gulped and didn't move. This was it, this was the perfect moment to reveal her plan. If ShadowClan rejected her she would follow ThunderClan back home in shame and defeat but at least halting bloodshed between the two clans.

"Dovepaw!" The ThunderClan deputy called again sounding irritated. Firestar stopped to see what the hold up was about.

As she opened her mouth to speak Jayfeather's fur flared up in alarm and his eyes revealed panic. Dovepaw guessed he already read her mind. _You can't_ He seemed to be yowling. _Think of the prophecy!_

"Go on Dovepaw." Blackstar meowed. "Your assistance was appreciated." He added in what Dovepaw assumed was voice of gratitude.

Dovepaw gave a deep breath and let her eyes travel to all the cats around her. _This is for the good of all the clans, for my friends, for the clans and for Ivypaw._

"I want to join ShadowClan!" She declared.

* * *

 **Well Dovepaw's made her big announcement and we finally kick off the story. As you could probably tell situations that took placed in the Night Whispers like the sister's fight took place before the battle in this story. Some dialogue from the book is mixed with dialogue from this story.**

 **I imagine that Firestar wouldn't have punished Dovepaw harshly for warning ShadowClan because he did the exact same thing when he was younger. Remember when he warned Tallstar about Bluestar wanting to attack WindClan?**

 **Headcannon: The top three cats in the clan, the Leader, Deputy and Medicine Cat are known as the Trinity of their respective clans. Kind of like how in the Justice League, Batman, Superman and Wonderwoman are the top guns and known as the Trinity.**

 **Headcannon: Although Erin Hunter said that Smokefoot and Smokepaw are two different cats, in this story Smokepaw survived the cliff fall and found his way back to ShadowClan. Some cats know who he is but since his return was never announced to the clans (as per his request) some think he's an entirely different cat or don't even know his story.**

 **Headcannon: We know that Littlecloud once trained as a warrior, I like to think that he still keeps his skills sharp. Sometimes he spars with warriors or his brother when he's bored. He's mentored Flametail in both healing and defending himself.**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	3. The Trials Decide My Fate

**With exams finally over I can focus more on this story. I plan to flesh out this AU as much as I possibly can.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, they're truly appreciated**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I want to join ShadowClan!" She declared.

"What?" Both deputies questioned at the same time. Russetfur's growl had finally turned into a snarl.

Angrily Brambleclaw turned on the ShadowClan cats. "Was this the plan all along? Pretend to want peace then steal our apprentice away?"

"No!" Littlecloud cried out in shock and protest even looking offended. "This wasn't planned at all!"

Firestar leaped back to the border. His eyes grew wide with concern. "Dovepaw are they forcing you to say this?"

"Forcing her?" Blackstar growled, glaring at the ginger tom. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at Dovepaw. "You think we'd pull a trick like this?"

"We don't want her." Russetfur added. "We're not like you accepting every stray that comes begging at the edge of our territory."

Brambleclaw began to growl at the other deputy. He stepped forward with claws outstretched.

Dovepaw pushed herself between the growling cats. "No! They didn't force me to say any of this. I decided this on my own!" She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest from Russetfur saying that ShadowClan didn't want her.

"Dovepaw." Jayfeather's voice was almost a whisper. He looked horrified. "Do you know what you're saying? Have you thought about what you're saying?"

Brambleclaw's eyes turned to her. "I won't allow another ThunderClan apprentice to be taken by ShadowClan. Think of your sister Dovepaw, think of what this would do to her." He seemed to be thinking of his own sister, Tawnypelt who had joined ShadowClan when they were just apprentices.

 _I am thinking of my sister._ Dovepaw thought to herself. She gave Brambleclaw a sad glance but did not speak. What else could she say?

"Dovepaw," Littlecloud's voice was soft if not slightly strained. "Perhaps you should go home and rest. Think things through a little."

Blackstar was silent, he glanced up the same way he did when thinking about engaging ThunderClan in battle. "I think... I think that we'll be leaving here today with all our territory _and_ an extra apprentice."

Firestar flinched at the blunt jab while Brambleclaw curled his lip.

Dovepaw looked at him surprise overtaking her face, she hadn't thought it would be so easy. She was almost sure that the ShadowClan leader would force her home. She looked to Firestar, it looked as if ThunderClan was fighting a battle after all and they were losing. Guilt grew in her chest as she realized that this was her fault. This battle was over her.

"No, you're not." Brambleclaw hissed. Dovepaw turned to face him alarmed, she didn't want a fight to break out.

She looked up, the sun was beginning to set. The first owl of the night called out. Didn't Blackstar tell Rowanclaw to bring a battle patrol if the ShadowClan Trinity wasn't back by the first owl call?

Russetfur looked in alarm at her leader. "Blackstar she's soft, and she has kittypet blood."

"Hmm." Blackstar tilted his head and stared at Firestar. His whiskers twitched, was that amusement Dovepaw saw? Was he enjoying this? "But ThunderClan can't take her back now. She's a traitor."

Her jaws dropped. "What?" She whispered. Blackstar began to circle around her. To Dovepaw it seemed that the ShadowClan leader was getting revenge for having to submit to Firestar.

"Dovepaw betrayed her clan by revealing secrets, important _battle_ secrets to a rival clan," He stopped circling to look at Firestar. "You know _our_ code. Exile is the most appropriate punishment. From there we can take her. This way she's still a clan cat."

Dovepaw trembled. What other code was there than the warrior code? Her mind ached, whatever code it was the punishment required that Firestar banish Dovepaw.

Firestar looked horrified. "Yes, I know the code but it's an old and—

"It is the law that binds us to StarClan and our nine lives!" Blackstar snapped, finally losing his temper.

The ShadowClan cats beside him flinched, Russetfur flashed a glance at her leader. For once her eyes looked soft with concern.

Regaining his composure, the leader sighed dramatically. "Unfortunate yes, but it must be done."

Firestar blinked and seemed to hazily stare down at Dovepaw. "Do you really want to leave ThunderClan?"

"You can't let her leave or banish her Firestar." Jayfeather hissed. "You know why!"

"She's just an apprentice. She doesn't know any better." Brambleclaw agreed through gritted teeth.

"I want to leave." Dovepaw repeated quietly. She didn't want to look into anyone's eyes as she spoke. Her heart was full of guilt and she feared that she might change her mind if she looked at any cat.

Firestar sighed deeply and looked down on the grey apprentice. She flattened herself to the ground. "Dovepaw…you have betrayed ThunderClan by revealing battle plans to a rival clan, from this moment on you are no longer a ThunderClan cat," His eyes closed. "If you are caught in our territory our warriors are free to chase you out."

Dovepaw was thankful he didn't add the _'warriors are free to kill you'_ part of the sentence. Her eyes watered slightly. She was in too deeply now and she wouldn't have time to say goodbye to her friends, to her parents and to her sister.

She felt a warm lick on her forehead. "But if you feel the need to come back," He whispered so quietly so no other cat could hear. "you're always welcome back. I'll tell your clanmates that you prevented bloodshed today."

Dovepaw smiled in gratitude. "Thank you." She softly meowed.

Firestar raised his head in alarm as a new scent overwhelmed all the cats who were not ShadowClan.

"Evening patrol?" He asked Blackstar cautiously.

"Yes." Blackstar replied. His body gave nothing away.

Dovepaw narrowed her eyes knowing that it was a battle patrol ready to attack if things went sour.

"Goodbye." Firestar dipped his head and with one last look at Dovepaw turned to leave. Jayfeather whipped around in muffled anger with coltsfoot in his jaws.

 _I'm sorry_

Brambleclaw lingered for a bit longer and before he turned called out. "StarClan light your path Dovepaw, don't make this a decision you regret.

Soon all ThunderClan scent minus the border scent was gone. Only Shadows remained.

She turned to her new Trinity. Littlecloud was silent while Russetfur looked completely baffled, she stared for a long time at Blackstar who simply licked a black forepaw and drew it casually over his ear.

"What just happened?" Came Rowanclaw's voice from the shadows.

* * *

Blackstar had chosen to not explain his decision, simply saying. "We have a new apprentice."

Dovepaw followed Rowanclaw's patrol in silence. The warriors did not question their leader's decision but she noticed Russetfur give Blackstar a challenging glare every few moments.

Littlecloud walked steadily beside Dovepaw, every time she met his eyes she saw a wave of questions wash over his face but he never spoke. He only looked concerned.

She recognized a few of the warriors that paced around her. There was Pinepaw, a black she smaller than her and younger. She was the one who continued to sniff at Dovepaw's flank. Dovepaw ignored the feeling telling her to snap at the smaller cat.

Rowanclaw walked between Russetfur and Blackstar. He looked back and forth between his leader and deputy. His whiskers twitched in bewilderment. Russetfur caught his eyes but gave him a soft growl when he cocked his head. She then pointedly turned her face away.

Owlclaw was a younger light brown tom with darker stripes along his feet. His colder mannerisms reminded Dovepaw of Smokefoot. She wondered if they were related.

The next cat was a smoky gray she-cat with darker paws. Dovepaw didn't know her name but her behaviour reminded her of a panicked mouse. The warrior's tails and ears were constantly twitching.

The final cat was a skinny dark brown tom with a giant scar starting from his shoulder blades and ending near his tail. Dovepaw shivered. _A lot of these cats are covered in scars. Do they battle everyday?_

They soon reached the thorn tunnel and Blackstar let out a warning call. Snowbird peeked out through the thorn tunnel. She sighed in relief.

"Thank StarClan you're all safe…" She trailed off as her gaze landed on Dovepaw.

"What's this?" Snowbird sniffed at Dovepaw's head. The pretty white she-cat smelled of fresh morning dew.

"Apparently, we're allowing ThunderClan cats to join us now." Russetfur annoyedly meowed.

"Trust me Russetfur." Blackstar finally addressed his deputy. "This works in ShadowClan's favour."

His warriors exchanged unsure glances and Pinepaw growled softly in Dovepaw's ear. Dovepaw flinched. _They're so hostile!_ But what did she expect from them? A welcoming party? She glanced down avoiding their faces. One by one warriors passed her and entered the thorn tunnel.

Littlecloud nudged her forward. "Come on little one. The clan needs to hear what happened."

Dovepaw nodded, feeling homesick but delighted that she was finally allowed to enter the tunnel. It was a short walk, only a couple of paw steps. She entered the camp and squinted. _As strong as my senses are they still can't battle darkness._ She felt blinded, where were all the warriors?

"To me Shadows!" She heard Blackstar call, he leapt onto to the flat rock where she had seen him before. His white coat shone in the moonlight.

She saw the eyes of the warriors first. Amber, blue, green, they all glowed in the darkness. She prayed that a pair of eyes belonged to Tigerheart. Soon she could just barely make out the forms of warrior pelts. She was surprised by how much they almost looked like ThunderClan cats.

"The apprentice is back?" She recognized Crowfrost's angry meow. "Why hasn't she left yet?" Beside him was a grey warrior whose fur stuck out at all angles. She looked irritated and began to stalk towards Dovepaw.

Littlecloud stepped between her and the warrior. "Relax Kinkfur, go rest in the nursery. We're safe. ThunderClan will no longer attack us."

The ruffled she-cat snorted. "I'm not leaving till we know why she's still here. I thought solving the problem would make her go away."

"Dovepaw!"

She whipped around eagerly, she knew that voice. _Tigerheart!_ She could barely stop herself from running to the broad-shouldered tabby. His eyes shown in surprise and concern. He stood beside a mottled red and brown warrior who was taller than him. _Redwillow_. She knew him from gatherings, he wasn't the friendliest of cats but he still offered her a smile from time to time. So why was he looking at her like she was a badger?

As Tigerheart stepped forward to greet her, Redwillow grunted in disapproval and Tigerheart stopped. Growling indignantly at Redwillow he went ahead to Dovepaw anyways.

"It's good to see you," He purred ignoring the stares of his clanmates. His warm scent overwhelmed her and she smiled. "Are you the reason the senior warriors were so ruffled up?"

Before she could answer Blackstar cleared his throat. "Dovepaw come up here." He ordered. Obeying she stalked carefully trying not feel frightened by all the growls she heard. Russetfur and Littlecloud came with her, each taking a seat on either side of Blackstar on the flat rock.

"Shadows," Blackstar began "As the night begins, most of you are ready to catch prey for your clanmates and share tongues. However, I bring news—"

"Why is she here?" A young voice called out, the small tom who spoke was soon cuffed by an older warrior.

"Hush Starlingpaw," Applefur growled. The ginger tom opened his mouth to speak but a glare from the warrior made him close his jaws and dip his head in apology.

Blackstar ignored the interruption. "Earlier today one of our patrols found this young apprentice yowling for help. We were then alerted to the fact that ThunderClan was planning an attack on ShadowClan." Dovepaw noticed that he left out the reason ThunderClan wanted to attack.

Soon all eyes were gazing even more intensely at Dovepaw. She trembled a bit feeling out of place. There were so many new scents to take in and recognize, so many new cats she would have to live with. The look of scorn on many of the warrior's faces was evident and outnumbered the friendly faces.

"This apprentice turned her back on her birth clan and made herself an ally to ShadowClan." Blackstar meowed.

"So?" Crowfrost hissed from where he was sitting. Dovepaw noticed two she-cats flanking him. They nodded eagerly with his every word. "Are we going to reward her for treachery?"

 _My treachery saved you_ Dovepaw bit her tongue. _Don't make him hate you more he already does._

She met Tigerheart's gaze, he was looking at her in admiration. She smiled at him, at least she knew she could find a friend in him. _Maybe even more._ Her face burned at the thought.

"This brave apprentice was banished from her clan for choosing to protect us," Blackstar meowed. "Yet I see in her the determination of a true ShadowClan warrior."

The clan went up in uproar. Blackstar allowed it for a few moments before raising his paw. The clan chatter soon died.

"What?" A gray tom stepped forward, one of his back legs trailing behind him. He was young but sat with the elders. "Blackstar is this wise?"

Another elder, a long legged she-cat backed him up. "We trust your judgement but," she trailed off. "I don't want us to be the next ThunderClan." Others agreed with her.

Blackstar nodded. "Cedarheart, Tallpoppy, I understand your concerns and trust me, we won't become the next ThunderClan." He raised his voice. "Every cat here is strong, proud and worthy of roaming the darkened pine forests that shelter us."

His praises seemed to calm the unsettled warriors. Dovepaw noticed a glint of something in the leader's eyes. He leapt off the rock and stepped into the crowd of warriors.

"We do what no other clan cat can do." He turned to Cedarheart. "Can ThunderClan sneak through the shadows as if they were one with it?"

"No." Cedarheart meowed, looking interested. "They couldn't see well enough to see which foot to put in front of them.

Turning to Crowfrost he meowed. "Can any RiverClan cat create clever and skillful ambushes as we do?"

Crowfrost snorted. "Of course not! They're too filled with fish to think clearly."

Racking his gaze over to Dovepaw and then to Starlingpaw and Pinepaw he meowed. "Could WindClan survive the coldest of winters as we do, struggle as we do?"

"Nope." Pinepaw chirped. "They're too skinny." Starlingpaw sat up proudly beside her, nodding eagerly.

 _Blackstar's clever_ Dovepaw decided. _He's raising clan morale to get them to agree with him. No matter what they say he's going to let me stay but he must prove that I'm worth it._

"But that's exactly the point Blackstar," Rowanclaw meowed. "Our lives aren't softened with kittypet values, how could she survive here?"

"It _has_ been done before Rowanclaw." The leader replied. Dovepaw followed his gaze over to a brambled strained her eyes to see past into the den. Three or four warriors were deep in sleep Tawnypelt being among them.

"Tawnypelt was hardened by the times." Russetfur meowed dryly. "She fought against BloodClan."

Snowbird's eyes shone. "And now she's one of the best warriors, she's even brought new skills to us! I used to think Oakfur was the best tree climber."

With her senses Dovepaw could hear Oakfur sniff from his guard post. "I was the one trained her." Dovepaw heard him mutter.

"She'll be tested." He meowed to his deputy then he turned to the rest of the clan. "Six moons! This apprentice will be trained long and hard and if she isn't up to par by then, she will be exiled to roam as a loner."

A tremble ran through her body as the clan slowly began to agree. _Is this like an assessment?_

"How will this test work?" Littlecloud questioned. Even his tail twitched in interest.

Dovepaw swore she saw a wry grin cross the leader's face. "She has to start all over again, her hunting techniques, her battle style, they all have to be retaught. To make sure that she is doing adequately, at the end of every moon she will be tested by a different member of the clan. She has six chances to prove herself, if she fails three of them she will be exiled."

"So, these are more like trials then?" Russetfur asked, curiosity glittered in her eyes. "And if she fails half of them she's gone." Blackstar nodded. The deputy made a small sound of approval.

It was a lot to take in. Six moons to prove herself to her new clan _I suppose if I fail Firestar did say I could come back_. Dovepaw knew that if she failed she would return to ThunderClan but things would be different. How would her clanmates be able trust to her again?

"She'll need a mentor." Blackstar looked into the crowd of warriors.

Cats were beginning to agree and most seemed excited at the idea of trialing the young apprentice to see how she would be as a ShadowClan cat but few seemed eager to take up the position as her mentor though.

Blackstar leapt off the rock again to climb up a tree whose branches hung just over two large boulders with an opening between them. He positioned himself on one of the lower branches.

 _That must be the leader's den._ Dovepaw thought to herself.

"Rowanclaw." The white tom decided.

The ginger tabby met his leader's eye. "Me?"

"Yes, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Jaggedtooth." Blackstar's tone turned forceful as he mentioned the name of Jaggedtooth.

Dovepaw searched for a tom whose physical description could match the name but could find none. Why did Blackstar say the name with such scorn? She watched Rowanclaw's face, he was Tigerheart's father, surely, he'd be a good mentor?

Blackstar continued. "You have shown yourself to be courageous and patient, you will be the mentor of Dovepaw. I expect you to pass down all your skills and knowledge to her."

From his branch he looked to Dovepaw. "Dovepaw you have been graciously taken into our clan. You are a ShadowClan apprentice for now but you must promise to follow our rules and customs while remaining loyal to the warrior code. Do you accept?"

"I do." She meowed without hesitation. Rowanclaw cleared his throat and stepped forward. Dovepaw stepped of the rock and he touched his nose to hers. His eyes were a deep brown but they glowed amber in the light. _Oh, so Tigerheart got his eyes from his father_.

She wasn't surprised when no cat cheered her name but she did catch Tigerheart staring at her happily beside his sister, Dawnpelt and Redwillow.

"It is done." Blackstar declared. "Russetfur alert the dawn patrol in the morning. Continue on with your nightly duties." He leapt down from the tree and disappeared behind into the opening of the boulder.

Soon it was only Dovepaw and Rowanclaw and a few other cats, Tigerheart being one of them.

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" He cheered and nudged her shoulder. Looking from his father to Dovepaw he meowed. "I'm so glad you helped ShadowClan! Rowanclaw's a great cat I'm sure you'll pass all the trials."

Rowanclaw stared at his son for a second but then shook his head. "Dovepaw, I'm not sure how I feel about you joining ShadowClan but I'll do my best as your mentor to prepare you for the next six moons."

"It shouldn't be too hard." Tigerheart went on. "You're clever Dovepaw, I know you can do it, Tawnypelt did."

Dovepaw's cheeks burned as his praise. Part of her wanted Rowanclaw to leave them be. _Just him and me._

"Tawnypelt…" Rowanclaw trailed off and admiration grew in his eyes for his mate. "She was already a shadow at heart, I could tell, she was brave, determined—

Tigerheart groaned loudly cutting his father off. Dawnpelt approached them and nudged her father "We get it Rowanclaw, you love Tawnypelt."

Rowanclaw purred but cut it short to stare sternly at Dovepaw. "I'm not sure what your challenges will be yet and who will be judging you but you should know the layout of the camp first before anything else."

"Poor thing should sleep first." Dawnpelt pitied. "She's not use to being up like us. She won't hear half of what you're saying if she's asleep on her feet."

Rowanclaw paused as if to think about it. "Yes, I suppose it will take a while for her body to get use to staying up so late."

"D-do you stay up every night?" Dovepaw stuttered. She detested the fact that her voice shook as she spoke. She needed to be strong in this new clan.

"Not every night." Tigerheart meowed sympathetically. He turned to the warrior's den. "Those going on the dawn patrol sleep until morning so that they're fit to patrol. It's also not necessary to do night patrols as long as you do day patrols to make up for it." He explained.

Dovepaw nodded in understanding as Rowanclaw gave his son another suspicious glance. He must be wondering why his son seemed so eager to help her. _I have to act like we're not really close friends, otherwise Tigerheart might get in trouble._

"Well, Tigerheart might as well show you to your new den, you won't have a real nest yet, you'll have to build your own in the morning. I'm going to speak with Blackstar and figure out what he wants me to teach you exactly. I'll see you three in the morning. "He gave Dawnpelt and Tigerheart both licks on the cheek.

"Ugh Rowanclaw." Tigerheart stuck his tongue out in disgust as Dawnpelt purred. "We're not kits anymore."

Rowanclaw's eyes shown with pride. "I know that but you're still my precious kits."

Dovepaw's belly growled calling the attention of the warriors. Her face burned in embarrassment. Dawnpelt's let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. Rowanclaw perked a brow but said nothing as he left the three young cats to themselves.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to eat in the morning when our warriors think you deserve it." Dawnpelt told her gently.

"What?" Tigerheart protested. "We can't just starve her."

"It's okay." Dovepaw meowed. She didn't want to cause any more problems then she already had.

Dawnpelt nudged her brother. "Don't forget we're not sure if she's a spy or not." Her brother's pelt bristled at the idea of Dovepaw being a spy.

Tigerheart led Dovepaw away from his sister and towards a smaller den extending from the warrior's den. A thick wall of brambles divided the two dens.

She noticed a cream and gray tom curled up into a corner. She was surprised, why wasn't this apprentice out with Pinepaw and Starlingpaw? His eyes flashed opened as soon as Dovepaw poked her nose in.

"ThunderClan!" He hissed. Before he could pounce Tigerheart blocked his path and huffed at him.

"Ferretpaw this is Dovepaw, she's ShadowClan now." He told him sternly.

Ferretpaw looked up at Tigerheart and let out a confused sound. "But what if she's a spy…" His eyes widened and he scowled. "There was a meeting about this wasn't there? I missed it! This is why I hate dawn patrol I always miss everything."

"You can find out more in the morning. Please play nice." Tigerheart meowed. Before he left he gave Dovepaw a lingering look as if wishing to stay.

Soon the apprentice den was quiet and Dovepaw was about to curl up on the stone floor and block out any noises. She wanted to sleep tonight and think about consequences in the morning. Then strangely Ferretpaw began to speak.

"Isn't Tigerheart awesome?" He meowed suddenly.

Dovepaw blinked in surprise. "You're… talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm not afraid of you," the tom chirped almost arrogantly. "Because if you tried anything Tigerheart could kick your tail."

Dovepaw huffed, she doubted Tigerheart would even think about hurting her. The tom was fierce but gentle.

"Tigerheart's about the greatest tom there ever was." Ferretpaw continued sounding proud. "I wish he was my mentor, but Oakfur's okay too I guess, but _I_ think he's had too many apprentices, he must be really good at making warriors because he mentored Tawnypelt, Ratscar and now me, that's three whole cats."

Dovepaw almost let out a purr. The apprentice was chatty but seemed friendly enough. She wondered if he was related to Starlingpaw and Pinepaw. All the apprentices seemed easily excitable. She frowned, but the warriors were all cold and hard to face. She wondered what happened between apprenticeship and warriorhood to create such a change.

"Tigerheart seems nice." Dovepaw meowed trying not to give anything away.

Ferretpaw's eyes brightened. "You want to hear stories about his greatness?" Before she could say yes, he rose to his haunches. "Maybe you Thunder cats aren't so bad after all. I was going to stay up the whole night _and_ go on the dawn patrol but there's nothing to do in this stinky old den, now that you're here I can tell you all about Tigerheart."

Ferretpaw continued his tirade about Tigerheart and Dovepaw soon found herself drifting off to sleep. _I rather see Tigerheart in my dreams_

From this night on Dovepaw was a ShadowClan cat. She hoped she could be as useful here as she was in ThunderClan.

* * *

 **Dovepaw's officially a Shadow cat…well almost. She has six moons to pass the trials of ShadowClan. I have ideas about the cats who will be testing her. Before she has her first trial she's going to meet some more warriors.**

 **Headcannons/Story key points**

 **Medicine cats have their own code so I thought "why shouldn't the leaders?". During the nine lives ceremony, the Leader's code is spoken to the leader to-be after they're given their nine lives. They must respond with "I do" or their lives will be flawed. This code isn't spoken about and only the leader knows it. Warriors don't even know it exists. The Leader's code is supposed to prevent leaders from becoming tyrannical.**

 **Jaggedtooth will be an important part of this story. His loyalty to Tigerstar was shown in Tigerstar's fury where he ripped out one of his own claws to fake a sign from StarClan and yet Tigerstar made Blackfoot his deputy instead. This comes to play in the story.**

 **SkyClan has daylight warriors as shown in SkyClan's Destiny, the warriors sleep in the twoleg place at night but are active warriors during the day. ShadowClan has a similar concept. Sometimes warriors stay up all night and sleep until later in the day, while some warriors sleep all night so they can do the dawn patrol and guard the clan in the morning.**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	4. There has to be a Battle!

**I thought it would be nice to occasionally have some chapters from Ivypaw's perspective.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Ivypaw paced around the hollow in frustration. Dovepaw was being so stupid! How could she even consider joining the enemy? She growled softly to herself and kicked an innocent piece of moss.

"Hey!"

She had accidently kicked the innocent moss at Brackenfur, a senior warrior. He glared at her and she dipped her head in apology. She hadn't meant to disturb the warrior but Dovepaw's idiocy was bugging her.

He cocked his head to the side and glanced at her. "You seem nervous, are you afraid of fighting ShadowClan?"

Ivypaw raised her head indignantly. _As if!_ She was the only cat who trained every night in the Dark Forest. There was no way she would be afraid of those mangy warriors. "No way." She told him.

"Then is it about your sister?" Her mentor's father meowed as Sorreltail approached him.

Sorreltail blinked. "Are you and Dovepaw having a quarrel?" she meowed gently.

Ivypaw's fur bristled. Was she that easy to read? She huffed and glared at the ground. She knew that eventually Dovepaw would come to her senses and come back to camp so that they could fight ShadowClan together as sisters and clanmates but she still felt weary about her sister meowing about warning ShadowClan. _I won't lose her to Tigerheart!_ She thought of shredding the tabby tom's dark pelt into pieces.

"We're fine." She told the couple curtly. "Dovepaw's just being silly."

Brackenfur's gaze lingered on Ivypaw for a moment. "Just don't fight with her for long Ivypaw," his gaze darkened and he meowed softly. "You never know when you'll lose a littermate."

She watched as Sorreltail pressed closer to her mate. Was Brackenfur thinking of Cinderpelt? She heard stories about how the medicine cat was lost to a badger attack on the camp before she was born. Her claws sunk into the dirt. She'd never allow her littermate to be killed by an intruder. She could protect her with her newfound skills. _But Dovepaw wants to protect you too._ Her mind told her.

She shook her head as the pair of cats entered the warrior's den. Dovepaw was always the softer of the two sisters and she always cared too much. She never knew when to quit and it could lead to her end. Even with her powers Dovepaw was still too sensitive and gingerly for protecting any cat. _Perhaps she should stay in camp for the battle._

She stared impatiently at the camp entrance. Firestar, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather had left moments ago to go and talk with the ShadowClan leader. Ivypaw growled to herself, didn't they know that they had no time to waste? You can't just talk with ShadowClan and expect to come back with both your ears.

Firestar was too trusting. That was what Hawkfrost had told her. If he wasn't careful the ThunderClan leader would put the whole clan in danger with his gentle nature.

"Ivypaw!"

She turned to see Lionblaze, he looked a little peeved off. Cinderheart came in behind him looking annoyed as well. Both their pelts were ruffled.

"Yes?" She meowed.

The golden warrior's eyes narrowed. "Where's Dovepaw? She's gotten herself into a bit of mischief." His tone carried tiredness, Ivypaw almost felt sorry for the warrior.

"Yes," Cinderheart meowed. "She lied to me."

Ivypaw's eyes widened. Dovepaw could barely tell a lie without spilling the truth halfway through. Ivypaw however was a great deceiver, it was something she was proud off. It was what got Firestar to listen to her dream about ShadowClan attacking. Her lies worked to the benefit of the clan. She felt proud.

"I haven't seen her since she argued with me." Ivypaw meowed easily. She wasn't going to let Lionblaze know that Dovepaw shared her secret with her.

Lionblaze sighed deeply and Ivypaw felt even more sorry for him. He clearly wasn't use to his apprentice acting in such a flighty manner.

"Where could she be?" Cinderheart's eyes narrowed at her apprentice. "Ivypaw, listen if you know where your sister is, you have to be honest."

 _She's probably with Tigerheart._ She thought bitterly to herself. She kept silent and her mentor growled softly.

"I really don't know." Ivypaw responded. That was truthful in a way. After she had run off from Dovepaw she left her in the forest. The grey apprentice was probably in the same spot shaking like she always did when she was stressed.

"Well I—" Lionblaze paused and he looked around the camp. Ivypaw watched as the warrior realized that other warriors were pacing around the camp, some looking worried while others looked prepared to battle.

"What's happened?" Cinderheart asked worriedly. Her tail lashed anxiously. "Rosepetal!" She called to the dark cream she-cat.

Rosepetal bounded excitedly towards her. "Cinderheart, you and Lionblaze are finally back." Her tone was suggestive and Lionblaze coughed looking surprised at the younger warrior's bluntness.

Cinderheart and Ivypaw both rolled their eyes. "Rosepetal, what's going on?" Cinderheart meowed.

"We're going to attack ShadowClan!" She meowed excitedly. Overhearing the conversation Foxleap jumped over between the two she-cats.

"Yeah!" He kicked his hind legs in eagerness. "I can't wait to show them whose boss. Ignorant mangy fox eating—

"Why?" Lionblaze's fur bristled.

Ivypaw stepped up proudly. "I had a dream." She meowed loudly. The younger warriors began to circle around her curious to hear her story.

Cinderheart looked surprised. "Is that why you rushed over to Firestar's den so quickly?"

Ivypaw nodded. "I knew I had to let him know as soon as possible. It was a dream from StarClan!" She declared.

"Tell us about it." Bumblestripe called out from beside his sister.

Ivypaw purred. She loved this, her clanmates were finally giving her the attention that she deserved and it was because of the Dark Forest. The dark warriors were giving her the skills she needed to protect her clan mates and the attention she deserved from them. What made it all even better was that Dovepaw wasn't here to sap up the attention from her!

She felt a presence beside her. _Don't leave out any details._ She felt a voice whisper into her ear. The chilly sensation that ran down her back every time she was around Hawkfrost was here. She took a deep breath. She would inspire her clanmates to take action against ShadowClan. The same way Hawkfrost inspired her.

"Well, it started in the clearing that Firestar gave ShadowClan," She meowed. "ShadowClan wanted even more territory so they attacked us in the dead of the night."

"Foxhearts!" Foxleap snarled.

"They would do something like that." Cinderheart muttered softly. "They attacked ThunderClan after the badgers killed Cinderpelt." Lionblaze was watching Ivypaw intently and she grinned. She even had the attention of her sister's mentor.

 _Excellent_ She heard Hawkfrost meow. "I was standing in the stream and when I looked down it turned crimson red. I saw the pelts of ThunderClan cats floating in it."

"Whose?" Blossomfall meowed looking terrified.

 _Don't worry._ Ivypaw thought. We'll make sure ShadowClan knows not to mess with ThunderClan. "I don't want to remember." Ivypaw meowed, trying to look fearful.

"ShadowClan cats killed as many as they could and then I was taken to our camp." Ivypaw meowed. "There was so much blood and death because in my dream we did nothing to stop it."

"But would ShadowClan really do all those things?" A gentle mew filled the clearing. Ivypaw's fur bristled. She needed every cat to believe her. Briarlight had drug herself to where the warriors were huddled.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lionblaze growled. "They have numerous killers among them. Blackstar being one of them."

"Don't forget," Bumblestripe meowed gently to his sister. "One of their patrols watched Berrynose get stuck in a fox trap and did nothing to help."

"But they're still a clan." Briarlight said firmly. "They have to follow the warrior code. Besides when I could to gatherings I met one of their apprentices. Ivypaw was nice to me."

"And Tawnypelt is among them." Cinderheart meowed. "They can't be all bad."

 _Do not let them loose their fury!_ Ivypaw felt claws dig into her tail but when she looked around no cat was there. She gulped.

"They didn't just take territory from us! They slaughtered us!" Ivypaw meowed. "I never want that to happen to ThunderClan!" Her voice cracked drawing looks of pity from her mentor.

"And we won't let that happen." Lionblaze placed his tail on her shoulder. "Where's Firestar?"

"Here."

The gathered cats turned towards the entrance. Ivypaw felt sorrow in the air as the leader entered with his deputy and medicine cat. They appeared unscathed and Jayfeather even had a bundle of herbs.

The senior warriors began to surround the other warriors, Graystripe, and Sandstorm at the forefront.

"They said no?" The gray warrior guessed. "You tried Firestar, it's okay."

The ginger tom raised his head. "No, we came to peaceful terms."

Surprise overtook Ivypaw. They were supposed to battle! _No no no no no_

Dustpelt snorted. "With ShadowClan? What did they say?"

"I met with ShadowClan's Trinity. They claimed they never wished to attack ThunderClan. In fact, it was Blackstar who came to make peace with us. He was ready to give away the clearing."

"It must be a trick!" Thornclaw yowled. "ShadowClan's too proud to give away anything."

"I let them keep it." Firestar meowed ignoring Dustpelt and Spiderleg's shocked hisses. "It seemed it was a bit of a misunderstanding."

"B-but my dream!" Ivypaw meowed, she could feel the gaze of the warriors burning her flank. Now they'd think she was nothing but a starry eyed apprentice with fake dreams.

"I know." Firestar gently meowed. "Jayfeather will go to the Moonpool tonight and see why StarClan sent you the dream. Perhaps he will be able to tell if ShadowClan is telling the truth."

"They seemed honest enough." Jayfeather meowed, still Ivypaw noticed how terror lingered in his eyes. "Littlecloud gave me herbs and it's almost leaf-bare."

"Littlecloud has always been kind. Perhaps we should give them some herbs in return." Leafpool quietly meowed. "To solidify this peace."

Jayfeather grunted. Ivypaw knew he thought Leafpool was too close with the ShadowClan medicine cat. Ivypaw thought the same, ThunderClan needed loyal warriors with no ties to their enemies.

"Something's wrong." Sandstorm shot a glance at her mate. "We have peace but there's something wrong."

"Dovepaw was with them." Brambleclaw told her.

Alarm ran through the clan. Ivypaw felt her heart quicken. Her sister couldn't be serious about joining ShadowClan. It had only been a joke, a stupid stupid joke, right? Lionblaze growled and glanced at his brother. The healer revealed nothing.

Whitewing's yowl shot through the clearing. "What! My kit was with them. Have they taken her hostage?" Birchfall unsheathed his claws behind her.

Firestar shook his head. Raising his voice, he announced. "Dovepaw has chosen to join ShadowClan!"

"No!" Ivypaw couldn't help but yowl. "She wouldn't!"

Brambleclaw looked at her sadly. "She was the one who told ShadowClan we were coming."

"So, she's a traitor?" Foxleap voiced everyone's thoughts. As soon as the words left his lips Cloudtail snarled at him.

"My kin is no traitor!" He hissed.

"She gave ThunderClan secrets away." Thornclaw meowed back at him. "And then joined the enemy clan."

Cats began to argue among each other. Birchfall growled at Dustpelt who unsheathed his claws while Whitewing and Ferncloud glared at each other from behind their mates. Lionblaze was in total shock and terror lit his gaze. Jayfeather avoided his glance.

Firestar raised his voice. "ThunderClan! This is to be accepted. Dovepaw is now a ShadowClan apprentice. We can only hope they treat her well."

"We're just going to give up on her?" Whitewing wailed. "That's my daughter."

Firestar sighed. "We can't force Dovepaw back Whitewing. I'm sorry," He looked down at Ivypaw. "Don't forget you have another kit who needs you. Ivypaw is still here."

Whitewing drew Ivypaw close and began licking her kit's ear. "I can't believe this happened." She pressed against her daughter.

Even with her mother holding her closer, Ivypaw felt numb. Her sister was gone, vanished from the territory. The only way she'd be able to see her again was at a gathering. She wailed into her mother's fur.

* * *

Ivypaw sat alone in the warrior's den. Foxleap had offered to move his nest back into the apprentice's den so she wouldn't be alone. Blossomfall had tried to get her to share a piece of prey.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze had been talking in hushed whispers casting a glance at her every once in a while. The golden warrior looked grief stricken as if Dovepaw leaving was his fault.

Her mother and her mentor hadn't left her side until Brambleclaw assigned them both to the evening patrol.

 _Well I got what I wanted_ Ivypaw thought to herself. Now none of the warriors would leave her alone. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Some of the senior warriors glared at her from time to time. She knew they thought that she had lied to them about her dream but she didn't care.

She missed her sister.

A uplifting thought came to her mind. Dovepaw wouldn't last a day in ShadowClan and when she realized that she was wrong she would come back to ThunderClan. Ivypaw smiled, yes Dovepaw would come back once she realized she was wrong.

She curled up onto her nest, a short rest would relive her of her thoughts. She wouldn't be surprised if Dovepaw was back by morning. As she drifted off into sleep, a new scent entered her noes.

She opened her eyes in surprise and then felt a heavy paw shove her backwards.

Hawkfrost was looking down on her. He looked furious. Ivypaw shrunk under his gaze. She didn't mean to visit the Dark Forest tonight. She wanted some actual sleep for once.

"Sit up!" Hawkfrost commanded. She obeyed fearfully, the warrior had never lost his temper with her before.

"Hawkfrost what's wrong?" Ivypaw meowed hesitantly.

The tabby closed his eyes and growled. "That battle was meant to happen. ShadowClan was supposed to lose their deputy and then Blackstar would— He paused and stared down his apprentice.

Questions ran through her mind. "Russetfur was supposed to die? Why? I thought we just wanted to teach them a lesson?"

Hawkfrost sighed. "Loosing their deputy would lesson ShadowClan's pride and make them think twice. Now they're tricking Firestar."

Ivypaw rose up in alarm. Thornclaw was right! ShadowClan was tricking Firestar and they were probably using Dovepaw to get as much information as possible before they got rid of her.

"I know you see the danger of your sister being in that camp." He meowed gently. "ShadowClan could be threatening her life right now."

"I have to do something." Ivypaw meowed. "Dovepaw cares too much about friends in ShadowClan."

His eyes turned serious. "Dovepaw's still a ThunderClan cat. Ivypaw there must be a battle or else all is lost."

Ivypaw felt determined. "But what can I do? Firestar already said we wouldn't attack anymore." She pointed out.

"Firestar's too soft hearted." She heard Tigerstar's snarl. The tabby had appeared seemingly from no where. The dark leader circled her and she felt a bit nervous. "And Blackstar's too ambitious."

"Wasn't he your deputy?" Ivypaw asked. She had heard stories from Sorreltail about how Blackstar, Blackfoot then had met with Darkstripe under Tigerstar's orders. The she-cat had claimed that she was fed death berries by Darkstripe but Ivypaw wasn't sure if any kit could be stupid enough to eat the deadly berries just because a warrior told them too. She certainly had never been so mousebrained as a kit.

Tigerstar snarled. "I made a terrible mistake in choosing him over Jaggedtooth but I needed the support of ShadowClan to save them."

"Who is Jaggedtooth?" Ivypaw asked curiously. She'd never heard the name before.

Tigerstar's blinked at her before meowing. "He was one of the most loyal warriors before he was chased out unfairly by ShadowClan. Blackstar knew he was a rival for his leadership and got rid of him."

"Where is he now?" She pressed. She looked around, would the banished warrior be one of the cats she would meet in the Dark Forest?

"He's alive and well." Tigerstar told her. "I promise you'll meet him one day but for now we will have to focus on your sister's rescue."

"But like I've said before, Firestar won't allow it. He thinks Dovepaw knows what she's doing." Ivypaw meowed bitterly.

"You saw the younger warriors listening to you." Hawkfrost meowed.

Ivypaw cocked her head. "So? They won't listen to an apprentice, they're warriors."

"You have a gifted tongue Ivypaw, that's why the senior warriors believed your dream." Tigerstar told her. "All you have to do is convince one of the younger warriors to lead a rescue mission and save Dovepaw."

Ivypaw's eyes brightened. She could do that. She already knew Foxleap was eager to rip some ShadowClan fur. She found it easy to imagine convincing the younger warriors to take up her cause.

Hawkfrost gave her smile, as if already knowing her thoughts. "I know you'll do well to protect your sister, let's train for a bit first. Show me your leap and forepaw slash"

Eagerly Ivypaw darted backwards and then spun around to lay in crouching position. Using all the strength in her hindlegs she leapt at Hawkfrost while bringing her forepaw down as hard possible. He easily blocked her attack with a single paw, Ivypaw winced in pain as she felt his claws slice at her leg. She landed roughly but got up quickly to save herself any further embarrassment.

Hawkfrost gave her a nonchalant look. "With that move, you mustn't expect the paw you're using to strike to carry your all your weight, you have three other legs so use them. I'll be much rougher with you this time."

Ivypaw lashed her tail determined not to fail. She leapt at Hawkfrost with ferocity and he batted her away easily again. She tried twice more until she got it right. There was no time for praises however as Hawkfrost threw himself at her claws outstretched. She darted out of the way, huffing in panic. He could've crushed her!

"Don't run!" he hissed. "Outsmart me!"

He attacked her again and Ivypaw forced herself to stand still. She wasn't strong enough to push him away but she was small enough to get under him and rake his belly. She sliced through his skin and fur easily, blood splattered onto her paws and Hawkfrost snarled in pain. Sometime during the battle Tigerstar had vanished back into the shadows but Ivypaw was too busy to care. After sliding underneath him and raking his belly she was sure she'd won.

Hawkfrost landed and spun around, fur bristling. For a moment Ivypaw thought he would lash out at her for besting him but his fur soon lay flat again and with almost black blood dripping from his belly he began to smile. "Yes!" He encouraged. "Don't be afraid to be brutal with your enemies."

Ivypaw lashed her tail, thinking of the ShadowClan warriors who took her sister away from her. "I wouldn't mind doing that to Tigerheart!" She spat, surprised at the hatred in her voice. She didn't want to kill Tigerheart, but she did want him to feel a lot of pain.

"Tigerheart's an ally," He pointed out. "But there are other ways you can hurt him for luring your sister away.

"Through his clan mates." Ivypaw decided. "I'll make sure ShadowClan learns a lesson they never forget!"

* * *

 **Finished writing this at 4:00 am in the morning because I can't sleep. It's July 1** **st,** **2017, Happy 150 Canada!**

 **Story Keypoints/Headcannons**

 **I have plans for Ivypaw, she's not evil but she's really upset. Ivypaw is prone to letting her emotions drive her. She resents ShadowClan for "taking" her littermate away and Hawkfrost is taken advantage of that. Remember in this story she hasn't found out that the Dark Forest is using her for their own ends. Lion and Jay are also unware of the her training in the DF at the moment.**

 **So, background trivia on this story. I had the idea for a ShadowClan AU a very long time ago and when I was creating that idea a lot of things about ShadowClan wasn't revealed yet (I'm talking pre YellowFang's secret, even pre Bluestar's prophecy). In this AU, I will be sticking to those old ideas therefore I will only be using the main series staring from** **Into the Wild** **to a bit of** **The Last Hope** **as canon. So, some relations, ages and statuses of the characters will be largely changed.**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSefossObsidianxX**


	5. It's a Brand New Dawn

**Chapter 5**

A squirrel scurried pass Dovepaw's paws and she let out a mewl of excitement. Laughing as she ran after it, she felt comforted by the tall birch trees that surrounded her and the brittle leaves that were at her feet.

The squirrel darted up the white bark and squeaked indignantly at Dovepaw. Dovepaw shrugged and decided to chase something else. There was plenty of prey around for leaf fall. She could hear them all around, scurrying and carrying seeds into their tiny dens, preparing for the long winter.

She sniffed and turned her head back searching for her patrol. Lionblaze would have chastised her for loosing that squirrel by now and if he didn't do that she was sure that Ivypaw would tease her a bit.

"Hello?" She called out.

 _Strange_

She turned back still feeling light and happy. Perhaps her sister was trying to play a prank on her. Her tail shook and her eyes darted around looking for Ivypaw's silver and white coat.

"Can't prank me!" She meowed loudly. Again, there was no response. She frowned beginning to feel confused. She stretched out her senses to the ThunderClan camp but could not find it. Frightened, she concentrated and imagined the hollow and her clanmates but still there was nothing.

"Where's the camp?" She meowed, panicked. Her senses were failing her, all she could hear was the ripples of the streams and the prey running around like normal.

She began to search around the forest. She looked carefully, making sure to check under every single piece of bracken and every hole in the ground. She ran past the looming birch trees until she was in an oak forest, and then she was in a place full of hazel. Her paws ached, and she collapsed onto the ground feeling exhausted.

She felt as if she'd been running for days. Where were her clanmates, her kin? She struggled to stand up but fell back down when she felt the cold chill of leaf fall run down her spine. Where was she? She didn't recognize this place. It felt like home, but it lacked ThunderClan scent.

She was alone

She stood ignoring the shaking feeling of fear inside of her. She was a warrior apprentice, she wouldn't just lie down and wait to be eaten by some fox. Even if her senses were failing her she could still use the skills her mentor had taught her.

She closed her eyes and began inhaling the air deeply. Her eyes shot open when the heavy scent of pine filled her nostrils. She turned to her left and noticed that the bright oak forest had begun to lessen and that replacing it was a dark pine forest. She shivered.

The pine trees were not inviting like the birch trees had been, instead it looked as if a pair of glowing green eyes were watching her from the trees.

"Hello?" Dovepaw called out hoping the creature behind the eyes was friendly.

"Hello." The voice was a meow of a she-cat. _Thank StarClan!_

Dovepaw perked up. She allowed herself to venture further away from the oak forest but never crossed into the darkness.

"Could you help me?" Dovepaw asked. "I'm a little lost."

The she-cat closed her eyes for a long time causing the green glow to disappear before reopening her eyes. "I cannot help you find your way young one, I can however guide you."

Dovepaw's fur bristled and her tail drooped unhappily. This she-cat just contradicted herself. Mistrust grew. Could this she-cat be one of those Dark Forest cats? Wait…was she dreaming?

"Am I dreaming?" Dovepaw called out sounding unsure.

"Of course!" The cat scoffed. "It seems you regret your decision."

Dovepaw blinked. Her decision? What was she talking about? She thought she was just—a wave of memories washed over Dovepaw. With each memory, her heart sank deeper. She remembered fighting with Ivypaw, arguing with Lionblaze, betraying ThunderClan and joining ShadowClan.

She swallowed. "I-I don't have any doubts." Dovepaw meowed. In all honestly, she wasn't sure anymore. She left ThunderClan to be with Tigerheart and protect another clan. Looking back at it now, her reasoning felt weak and stupid. How could she leave ThunderClan behind?

"Don't try to deceive yourself," The she-cat meowed, she stepped out of the shadows and Dovepaw saw that she was a graceful looking cat, her pelt looked to be made of the sunrise and glimmered in the darkness. She seemed to carry herself with even more dignity than the leaders she knew.

"I'm not deceiving myself. Who are you?" Dovepaw asked.

But the she-cat shook her head and sniffed. "After all ShadowClan is already full of murderers, hypocrites and codebreakers." She cocked her head to the side. "The clan alone causes more trouble to themselves then all the clans combined. They've planted their own downfall."

The former ThunderClan apprentice looked at the she-cat in shock. How could one speak so disrespectfully about any clan and yet…and yet a part of Dovepaw wondered if it was true. The clan was so hostile compared to ThunderClan even with cats like Tawnypelt and Tigerheart. Maybe it would've been better if Tigerheart was the one to join ThunderClan. _I should've asked him. Why didn't I ask him?_

Still, she felt defensive towards the she-cat. How dare she speak about ShadowClan in that way? She couldn't stop her fur from bristling again.

The she-cat seemed to notice and laughed haughtily. Licking her chest and flashing Dovepaw a prideful glance she purred. "Why so angry little bird? I would know best about my own clan don't you think?"

This made Dovepaw pause. She finally noticed the stars dancing in the cream furred she-cat's pelt. Her heart skipped a beat. This was a StarClan warrior! That must mean she was in StarClan.

She couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan! I thought you were a Dark Forest cat." Dovepaw meowed.

The she-cat sniffed again. "Thank StarClan? I've always hated that expression. The founders are so arrogant already."

Dovepaw cocked her head again. This she-cat seemed so different from the gray she-cat who Dovepaw first met in StarClan, before she had gone on the beaver journey. This cream furred she-cat seemed to believe she was above it all.

The StarClan warrior rolled her eyes before looking down at Dovepaw. "My name little bird, is Dawnstar. I was the leader of ShadowClan a _very_ long time ago."

"You—

Dawnstar cut her off with a hush. "Listen carefully. The path you've chosen was not the one laid out for you. You've strayed from your destiny."

Terror flowed into Dovepaw. "So joining ShadowClan was wrong?" StarClan, how could she have been so stupid. Ivypaw was right but still it didn't sit well with Dovepaw. Something in her other than her devotion to Tigerheart was telling her she'd made the right decision.

"It's not fair that only ThunderClan has the Three." She began to protest. "I wanted to give some other clan a fair chance too."

"Right, and your little meetings with Tigerstar's kin have nothing to do with it? Tell me Dovepaw, why ShadowClan? RiverClan and WindClan don't have warriors with powers either." Dawnstar pointed out.

"I…" How could she explain the special feeling she felt to Dawnstar? "I could just feel it? ShadowClan's the right choice. I know it is." Dovepaw tried to look confidant.

"Oh really? You'd listen to your gut over the wisdom of StarClan Ancients?" Dawnstar began to laugh. "Well you certainly have the becomings of a ShadowClan cat. However," Dawnstar leaned in closer. "You also have a feeling of regret, this loneliness and fear. ShadowClan has no room for such things."

Dovepaw puffed out her chest. "I can push it back! I won't have any regrets." _I hope_

"Then you must come into the shadows." Dawnstar sternly told her.

Dovepaw's resolve was not broken. Without thinking she leapt over to Dawnstar's side into the shadowed pines. She landed ungracefully.

Dawnstar stared as Dovepaw readjusted herself. Her eyes glittered with an ancient wisdom and she mumbled something under her breath. Dovepaw sat up beside Dawnstar, her eyes shown with newfound determination.

"Dovepaw I have so much to tell you but not all in one sitting." Her gaze grew serious. "I only wish for ShadowClan to have peace." Her voice was drenched in sorrow and she closed her eyes tightly. "We've never known true peace."

Dovepaw bravely pressed against the leader. "I can help! I'll help ShadowClan as best as I can." She promised.

" _Peace will come on the dove's gentle wing"_

Dovepaw shivered, her part of the prophecy felt even larger now. The words echoed loudly in her ears over and over again. According to StarClan she had strayed from her path, but she'd never felt so…right about something before. The sadness she felt from Dawnstar was overwhelming and Dovepaw wanted to do whatever it took to save ShadowClan from whatever danger was coming. ThunderClan had Lionblaze and Jayfeather, ShadowClan only had her. She had no room for regrets.

* * *

Dovepaw's dreaming was interrupted by snarling. She raised her head warily, she felt uncomfortable laying on the cold stone floor. Blinking tiredly she looked at her surroundings. Ferretpaw had obviously not completed his mission of staying up all night and was snoring softly. The two apprentices Pinepaw and Starlingpaw had returned and were sleeping soundly as well. So clearly, she was the only cat hearing the hissing.

Her body felt tired even though her mind was awake. Dawnstar was the longest she'd ever been beside a StarClan warrior, she wondered if she'd see the graceful Leader again. She'd have to, right? Dawnstar said she had more to tell her.

The hissing grew louder and Dovepaw cautiously poked her head out of the den. The pale blue sky let her know that it was early morning but far to early for sunrise. She stared into the open camp, no warrior roamed the camp or heard the hissing.

She allowed her senses to carry her to where the argumentative growls were coming from. She felt surprised as she was taken to the Leader's den. Would it be rude to eavesdrop? Dovepaw was feeling braver since her dream and decided that just once it would be okay.

Russetfur was still in Blackstar's den. The she-cat's coat reflected crimson in the morning light as she paced about her leader. "I don't understand!" She hissed at Blackstar.

" _I_ don't understand why you've kept at this." The leader meowed, sounding irate.

"You're being foolish." Russetfur warned, soon she was almost nose to nose with the white tom even though she had to tilt her head up a bit to reach his eye level.

Dovepaw was sure they were arguing over her, but she'd come in the late evening. Why was the deputy still in the leader's den? Could they have been hissing about this all night?

"Russetfur," She heard Blackstar begin. "I've told you already my dreams are filled with blood and death and this might be our chance to avoid it for once. What more could you want?" There was agitation in his meow.

Russetfur's snorted. "I know! I can feel you squirm and kicking as you sleep. You need to speak with him. You have to."

As soon as she heard the concern in the deputy's voice Dovepaw was sure she stumbled onto something private. She wanted to turn away to leave them to bicker but at the same time she wanted to hear more about Blackstar's dreams. Perhaps it had something to do with the coming danger.

Even with her ears straining to hear them, their voices began to lower and grow softer. The leader gave mumblings and Russetfur flattened her ears, her lips curled until Blackstar whispered something so faint that Dovepaw missed it.

Dovepaw blinked, she missed Russetfur's response. She growled, why couldn't her powers work the way she wanted them to work? She could no longer hear or see the conversation. The only thing she understood was that Blackstar had been having horrible dreams.

"Why are you staring at Blackstar's den so hard!" Pinepaw's shrill voice brought Dovepaw out of her thoughts and she turned to stare at the black apprentice who yawned tiredly.

"I wasn't?" Dovepaw tried to meow but her voice sounded squeaky. Curse her inability to lie like Ivypaw.

"You were." This was the voice of her new mentor, Rowanclaw. As she made eye contact with him he stared at her as if studying her. He made a certain "tsk" sound. "Problem number one, you have a tendency to stare at things and loose focus of what's in front of you."

Dovepaw felt humiliation nip at her flank as Pinepaw began to laugh at her. She gritted her teeth. Smokefoot had pointed that out when they first met. She didn't want every cat to think she just blanked out from time to time.

"Pinepaw since you're up I have a task for you." Rowanclaw meowed looking unimpressed with the black apprentice's attitude.

Pinepaw let out surprised meow. "But I was up all night, I caught four pieces of prey! Ratscar said I should sleep."

Rowanclaw snorted. "Your clan is grateful for your hunting skills, but you should know better than to laugh when the assessment of a fellow clan mate is taking place."

Pinepaw gave Dovepaw a dirty glare. "But she's not a clanmate! She's an outsider!"

Rowanclaw cuffed the apprentice. "Hush. Your brother and Ferretpaw are sleeping. It's a simple task, show Dovepaw where we collect our nesting material and then return her in time for the dawn patrol. Then you can sleep the day away like a badger if you'd like." He sternly told her.

Dovepaw was thankful when Pinepaw only let out a huffy "fine" in response and nothing else. Pinepaw's hostility was to be expected but it still stung like a thorn.

"Come on Birdpaw." Pinepaw called tauntingly before heading out of the den. Dovepaw followed.

"It's Dovepaw." She corrected.

"Sure Swanpaw." Pinepaw responded. "I got it."

As Pinepaw led her to what she called the collecting place and tried to show her how to roll up moss like she was a new apprentice all the while "forgetting" her name Dovepaw's thoughts drifted to Dawnstar. There was so much more she wanted to learn about the leader.

"Hey Starlingpaw!" Pinepaw nudged Dovepaw roughly.

"That's your brother." Dovepaw pointed out.

"Unfortunately." Pinepaw muttered just loud enough for Dovepaw to hear. "Did you see what I did with the moss?"

"I already know how to collect moss." Dovepaw meowed sounding irritated. "I'm older than you."

"I'm seven moons old." Pinepaw argued back. "You're super small!"

Dovepaw decided not to point out the fact that they were the same height. "I'm nine moons old." Dovepaw told her new den mate.

"Doesn't matter," Pinepaw hissed. "Blackstar says that you have to start all over again. I'm going to be a warrior before you!" She unsheathed her claws and Dovepaw was afraid that the apprentice would leap at her but instead Pinepaw just darted past her, growling furiously.

"Real mature." Dovepaw muttered. She bent down to roll up a huge wad of moss for her new nest. She carried the soaking wet moss back towards the way where Pinepaw came from. Some of it slipped out of her jaws and she let out a muffled sound of frustration. As she bent down to pick it up she felt fur brush her own and pine scent filled her nose again.

"Here let me help you with that." Tigerheart bent down to pick up her soaking wet moss and frowned. "StarClan! You got the worse moss, sorry about that. I'd give you my nest if I could."

Dovepaw purred happy to see the tabby. "You're awake?"

Tigerheart smiled at her. "How could I sleep knowing you're in the next den. I came looking for you. Then I heard Pinepaw complaining about you."

Her ears flattened. "Yes, she doesn't seem to like me much, not many cats here do."

Tigerheart nudged her gently. "I like you, honestly don't worry about it Dovepaw, by the next moon everyone will like you, I don't see how they couldn't"

Dovepaw pressed into his fur purring even louder but then pulled away. She remembered Ivypaw taunting her about spending all night with Tigerheart in Dark Forest. She looked into his amber eyes and saw only gentle warmth. It must have been a lie to spite her. Tigerheart was too good for the Dark Forest.

"It sucks that you have to do dawn patrol." Tigerheart sympathized. "It's getting so chilly now…" He looked around. "I want you to have a warm nest, usually we let the apprentices figure this out on their own but there's warm dry moss hidden in the giant log beside the medicine cat den. Littlecloud wouldn't mind you taking some and Flame—

"Ahem."

Both cats moved away from each other as soon as they spotted Rowanclaw staring at them through narrowed eyes.

"M-morning Rowanclaw." Tigerheart sputtered, his face was full of embarrassment. "I was just showing Dovepaw…"

The ginger tom cocked his head slightly. "How to collect moss? She isn't stupid Tigerheart." He brought the tip of his tail to his forehead as if annoyed. "She can't have an easy time here, I know you two are close."

Dovepaw froze, how did Rowanclaw find out? Were she and Tigerheart being to obvious about their close friendship.

"Journeys always bring cats closer together. Trust me I know, but Dovepaw can't have you giving her the easy way out." Rowanclaw meowed and Dovepaw's shoulders slumped in relief. The warrior thought she and Tigerheart were close because they went on the journey to bring back the lake, nothing else.

"I know Rowanclaw." Tigerheart meowed, his tail still fidgeted anxiously as if expecting his father to accuse him of meeting Dovepaw for other purposes.

Rowanclaw sniffed. "Make sure that you do. I need Dovepaw now, we're going to observe the dawn patrol and learn the territory."

"But she hadn't made her nest yet." Tigerheart spoke up again.

Rowanclaw sighed and Dovepaw felt guilty for causing Rowanclaw to reprimand his son. "You know what son, just make her nest for her since you're so eager."

Tigerheart brightened and he flashed Dovepaw a look promising to make her a dry and comfortable nest. Dovepaw resisted the urge to begin purring again. Tigerheart was sweet.

Rowanclaw flicked his tail for her to follow and she did, ignoring the pangs in her stomach. She hoped she could catch a mouse to eat.

* * *

When Rowanclaw had told her that she was going to observe the dawn patrol she thought that it meant that she'd be patrolling with them not standing from twenty fox lengths and watching them mark the RiverClan border. _I guess they want to keep me away from borders for a bit._

"Shouldn't I patrol with them? "She had asked her new mentor. He'd shaken his head and looked down at her telling her that she smelled too much like ThunderClan still and that it would confuse scent markers.

He was right she guessed but she still felt so bored. Lionblaze had been eager to show her the territory when she was first made into an apprentice. With Rowanclaw she was simply just watching four cats walk really slowly. She lay down as Rowanclaw sat up, he seemed deep in thought as if he didn't really know what to do with his new apprentice.

So, she sat in silence with him until she smelled something fishy. Her fur bristled, and she stood up. "RiverClan patrol." She warned.

Rowanclaw blinked surprisingly at her. "There's no RiverClan patrol." He assured.

Dovepaw shook her head and stared forward until she saw four other shapes pop up from the RiverClan border. She swore she saw Rowanclaw's jaws drop in shock. Dovepaw lifted her chin up proudly. She would show him that she could be useful.

Using her extended vision, she could see the RiverClan deputy, Reedwhisker along with a timid apprentice tailing him. Flanking the deputy was Pebblefoot and another young apprentice who seemed to be taunting the former apprentice. Dovepaw frowned. What would the ShadowClan patrol do? Try and pick a fight?

"How did you know?" Her mentor looked curious.

"I smelled them." Dovepaw meowed, she wondered if she had spoken too early about the RiverClan patrol. She didn't want to give her powers away, who knew what ShadowClan would think if they found out she could spy on any clan in the forest.

"From twenty foxleaps away?"

"How could I miss that fishy smell?"

Rowanclaw chuckled and Dovepaw felt her feet lighten. She was grateful for getting a cat who seemed nice as her mentor. She was even more grateful when Rowanclaw didn't press her for more information.

"Watch what Tawnypelt does." Rowanclaw told her.

Dovepaw obeyed. Tawnypelt was leading the patrol, she wondered how the she-cat felt about Dovepaw joining ShadowClan. Walking evenly with the she-cat was the lithe Oakfur, his bouncing apprentice Ferretpaw and Toadfoot the warrior she had travelled with to bring back the water.

Ferretpaw spotted the RiverClan patrol first and almost darted forward to growl at them but his mentor Oakfur stepped on his tail holding him in place and stopping him from causing trouble. Tawnypelt greeted Reedwhisker respectfully and the RiverClan cat responded in kind.

Their interaction was short and almost forced. The ShadowClan cats soon left the RiverClan patrol alone to do their business. Dovepaw was surprised to see how minimally the patrols had spoken with each other, it was much different from the way ThunderClan and ShadowClan interacted with long glares and loud insults.

"ShadowClan has no qualms with RiverClan." Rowanclaw explained. "We try not to rustle their pelts and they do the same."

"What about ThunderClan?" Dovepaw asked.

The warrior's fur bristled. "Depends on the patrol we meet." He dug his claws in and out of the ground.

...

He threw his head back and sighed. "This is stupid."

"What is?" Dovepaw stood up in concern. Had she done something wrong to upset the warrior or was he having second doubts about training her.

"This starting all over from the beginning dung, Blackstar's being dramatic. You're clearly more than half trained. Treating you like you've never left the nursery before is a waste of time." Rowanclaw complained.

"What should I do then?" Dovepaw meowed.

"I'll tell you." Rowanclaw meowed, he turned and let out a yowl to the ShadowClan patrol. They made their way over in a short run.

"What's wrong?" Tawnypelt asked her mate. "Are you in trouble?"

Rowanclaw shook his head "You were right. I got bored. She's going to show us her hunting skills." He said bluntly. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes at her mate while Oakfur sniffed but blinked his eyes looking too tired to argue.

"Um Blackstar said she's suppose to start all over again." Toadfoot meowed. "You're going to tick him off."

"We won't tell him we did this." Rowanclaw flicked the younger tom on the nose in a friendly manner. Dovepaw was glad the shadow cats were having actual conversations in front of her. However, the thought of going against Blackstar's wishes made her uncomfortable.

"I bet I can catch more prey than she does." Ferretpaw declared. "She can't catch frogs or lizards."

"Who would want to?" Tawnypelt affectionately cuffed the young tom. Turning to Dovepaw she meowed. "I know what it's like to be a stranger, I want you to able to feel safe."

Toadfoot grunted. "Safe in the shadows, right…"

"I'm glad you don't think I'm a threat." Dovepaw meowed. The warriors still seemed off but at least they were talking to her now.

Oakfur yawned. "ShadowClan has seen spies before, we were even spies once ourselves in a different time. You, my dear are no spy. Crowfrost needs to calm down."

Dovepaw felt slightly offended. "How is a spy supposed to look like?"

Oakfur smiled, his teeth blared like lights in the dark. "Not like a deer mouse."

Dovepaw's face burned. "Did Smokefoot—

"Yes." Every cat except for Ferretpaw meowed.

She wanted to bury herself in a hole. None of the warriors took her seriously now but at least the patrol didn't hate her.

Rowanclaw turned to her. "Alright Dovepaw, time to show us your hunting skills. And remember no one tells Blackstar."

* * *

 **You've reached the end!**

 **Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt bet on whether or not Rowanclaw would disobey Blackstar's orders. Rowanclaw thought he could treat this apprentice like a newborn kit but he just couldn't. It was too boring. This won't be the first time he disobeys his leader.**

 **Also I read Bramblestar's Storm and found some things odd about it. In the Power Of Three series Rowanclaw is supportive of Tawnypelt to the point of calling Russetfur out for calling her disloyal. When Blackstar freaks out during the gathering Bramblestar's Storm Rowanstar is the calm one and seems to have the approval of most cats…but then as soon as he's leader he turns into a mega douche and Tawnypelt acts super submissive to him and finds it easier to talk to her brother in a rival clan then her leader and mate. What happened?**

 **Needless to say Bramblestar's Storm was…okay. I hated the love triangle between Bramblestar, Jess and Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw's always been okay to me but personally this book in my opinion didn't do him justice. I did enjoy the Erins showing Dustpelt's grieving process, it felt real and was heartbreaking. Also…my favourite leader Blackstar drowned…I don't know I guess I always imagined him going down in a battle.**

 **Bramblestar's Storm will not be canon to this story. Although I might borrow some plot points.**

 **And because I don't want to lead anyone on I'm letting you know right now that this isn't a Dove/Tiger story. I don't know who Dove will end up with as of now heck even though I say this isn't a Dove/Tiger story she might as well end up with him. It's fair game for any tom or she-cat for Dove's heart.**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	6. Toadfoot leads the Way!

**Chapter Six**

Dovepaw couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying herself. Rowanclaw had ordered her and Ferretpaw to go and find prey on their own. She had asked how he could asses her if he wasn't with her and the ginger tom had told her that just because she couldn't see him didn't mean that he wasn't watching. Dovepaw had a hidden smile on her face when he said that. _I can see you with my powers._

Ferretpaw had challenged her to catch four pieces of prey. She had caught three already. She was glad to discover that ShadowClan prey was like ThunderClan prey. She hadn't even spotted a lizard or slimy frog yet.

Pride grew in her chest as she heard Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt whisper to each other in surprise. Rowanclaw watched her closely as if to make sure she wasn't cheating. The two cats were perched up in a pine tree hidden to other cats by the shadows of the branches.

She could hear Ferretpaw scurrying along a stream. He had gotten distracted and was squealing after a large frog. She scrunched up her face in disgust. Soon the scent of a sparrow filled her noise. She could see it picking at a fallen pine cone not knowing she was there. As she crouched she heard Toadfoot mutter "She's picked up _another_ scent already?"

With a single pounce Dovepaw killed the sparrow before it had a chance to flee. She dipped her head in respect to StarClan before burying the bird.

 _Thump!_

Rowanclaw had landed beside her. She looked up at him waiting for his response.

"Impressive." He praised. "I'll admit I didn't expect you to beat Ferretpaw, but I suppose you are older than him."

The scraping of bark was heard as Tawnypelt climbed down. "You must have a sixth sense! I've never seen an apprentice catch prey so fast."

"Thank you." She murmured shyly. She impressed them! Perhaps she could find allies in ShadowClan after all.

"Where's Ferretpaw?" Oakfur glanced at Dovepaw.

"I think he went to the stream." She wondered how far he had gotten in chasing his frog.

"I swear this is the last apprentice." Oakfur muttered under his breath. "I'm getting old, I'm tired of Blackstar giving me all these young cats to watch."

Tawnypelt's eyes shone warmly. "He must think you're good at it. You're a good mentor."

"I've had four." He complained. "This is what gets the younger warriors all riled up. They want a chance to teach the kits."

"You've had four apprentices!" Dovepaw exclaimed in shock. How old was this tom?

As if reading her thoughts Oakfur snorted. "I'm no where near being an elder if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't."

"Problem two," Rowanclaw began to meow. "You're extremely easy to read."

With ruffled fur Dovepaw sniffed. "I'm not!"

"I can already tell you're hiding a secret." Rowanclaw's sly words make Dovepaw freeze.

Her eyes widened in horror. Had she been to showy with her hunting skills? Or maybe Tigerheart's father had figured out that she was too close with his son. She could feel her tail begin to tremble.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake." Toadfoot padded up to her and was rolling his eyes. "If you want to hide your secret then you can't let it be known that you have one. You have way too many tells."

"Tells?" Dovepaw meowed.

Tawnypelt gently nudged her. "You're shaking all over." Turning to her male comrades she meowed "Don't tease her."

"We won't press you." Rowanclaw promised. "We all have secrets, as long as they don't get in the way of your training or harm ShadowClan I don't care enough to hear them." Tawnypelt flicked his nose and he snorted.

" _I'd_ listen to them Dovepaw." The she-cat murmured. "It's good to make friends in a new place. And if you ever feel burdened you can always speak to Littlecloud."

Dovepaw nodded, feeling grateful that they pried no further. "It would be nice to have friends here."

"Alright that's your next task then." Rowanclaw declared with a lash of his tail.

Toadfoot snorted before bursting out into laughter. She had rarely heard the tom laugh when she went on the journey with him. "Her next task is to make _friends_ Rowanclaw?"

Rowanclaw shrugged. "It's actually extremely hard to come up with tasks for an apprentice that's basically already trained Toadfoot."

"Alright." Toadfoot's smile turned devilish, turning to Dovepaw he meowed. "How bout you meet everyone in the clan today and try to be _friends_."

"Meet everyone?" Dovepaw echoed. She wondered why the tom was grinning from ear to ear. This didn't seem like a hard task.

"Oh yes." Toadfoot responded, ignoring both Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw rolling their eyes. "And I mean _every_ cat."

Dovepaw cocked her head. Sure, some of the warriors seemed scary but they couldn't be all bad.

Oakfur poked Toadfoot in the side. "Alright new task; you can join her. Introduce her so she doesn't get shredded on sight."

Toadfoot shrugged. "Sure."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Tawnypelt meowed in agreement.

"You know what would be a great idea?" Oakfur asked rhetorically. "Finding where the dung Ferretpaw is before he almost drowns himself _again._ "

Toadfoot and Tawnypelt shared a smile of amusement while Rowanclaw looked concerned. There was an air of familiarity between them and Dovepaw wished she could share in it. _You're still a stranger among them_. Making some friends other than Tigerheart seemed like a good idea.

* * *

They had found Ferretpaw rolling along the stream. Luckily, they got him just before he rolled in. Dovepaw hadn't told him that she caught more prey than him. He seemed happy enough with the giant frog he had caught.

"What have I told you about hanging around bodies of water?" Oakfur had scolded his apprentice.

"Not to." Ferretpaw whined. "but I only almost drowned once!"

"Yeah only once Oakfur, don't get your tail in a twist." Toadfoot had echoed earning a hiss from Oakfur.

Tawnypelt had announced that they should return back to camp. Dovepaw questioned whether or not a hunting patrol would be coming out and her mentor had explained that the night hunting parties had already caught enough prey that was left for the morning. The next hunting patrols would go out later after midday.

Dovepaw found that the ShadowClan patrol was heading towards a strange path. The grasses were so huge that the apprentice could barely speak. Ferretpaw bounced beside her leaping above the grasses.

"Why this way?" She managed to gasp through the grass entering her mouth.

"We're coming through the other tunnel." Tawnypelt meowed while carrying Dovepaw's prey. The patrol had agreed to tell the ShadowClan leader that the border patrol had hunted and Dovepaw had only watched.

"We have two major tunnels into camp, one to enter and one to exit in case of emergency. Exit tunnel is nearest to the nursery and elders, we're going to drop off prey for them." Rowanclaw explained.

Dovepaw nodded, it seemed like a smart plan to have in case something disastrous like a fire broke out.

"Technically we shouldn't let you enter through here." Oakfur told her. "This is a ShadowClan evacuation route after all, but there are plenty of other ways to get out of camp that you haven't seen."

Dovepaw sat down watching as the warriors took her prey and placed it on the fresh kill pile. Tawnypelt reported to Russetfur who was sitting near the base of the leader's tree. Ferretpaw carried his giant slimy frog to the Elder's den while Rowanclaw carried two sparrows to the nursery.

Dovepaw tried to understand what Tawnypelt was saying but her senses failed her. Why were her senses failing? She growled softly and stood up sniffing loudly. _Are my powers disappearing because I joined ShadowClan?_

"Hey," Toadfoot's voice snapped her back to her senses. He sat beside her looking a bit creeped out. "Don't draw attention to yourself, it makes a bad first impression."

Dovepaw flattened her ears embarrassed. She saw some of the warriors stop to stare at her, she avoided their gaze.

"Thunder freak." Pinepaw whispered to another cat. "She spaces out like that all the time."

Toadfoot snickered. "Ignore Pinepaw, she was happy being the center of attention before you came."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Toadfoot continued. "You could say she had a troubled kit hood and every cat felt sorry for her because of it. She's used to getting everything she wants from everyone but her mentor, who also happens to be her father." He meowed smugly.

Dovepaw glanced at the black apprentice as she groomed herself. "She doesn't look troubled."

Toadfoot bent down to whisper in her ear. "She's a real prick in the tail. She's also very interested in toms for someone her age, especially the senior toms" He meowed with scorn.

"Oh?" Dovepaw couldn't imagine Pinepaw rubbing up against any tom. The small she-cat had a very…well prideful looking appearance. "So, the chance of her being my friend is…"

"Minimal." Toadfoot said. "I don't consider it much of a loss."

"What about her brother?" The ginger apprentice came into view and was growling something at his sister.

"Serious Starling?" Toadfoot laughed. "Oh, he has issues too, but he doesn't give a rat's rump about his father. He'll be a good warrior.

"Should I…"

"You _could_ try to be friends with him, it'd be tricky though." Toadfoot licked a paw and drew it over his ear. "Just don't weird about it."

Dovepaw watched the dark coated tom groom himself. His dark coat which was almost black had huge splotches of brown around his legs. His mottled coat remined her of Applefur's own fur.

"Is Applefur your sister?" She questioned, Toadfoot seemed ready to speak about the apprentices. She wondered if she could get any information about the tom himself. She never had time to ask him too many questions on the journey to get the water back.

"Yes," He sighed dramatically. "She's scary but quiet. She might be your friend if you interest her enough."

"Who else is your kin?" She meowed looking around for any cats who resembled both Applefur and Toadfoot.

He almost chocked on his own fur. He cleared his throat. "Oh, I mean Tallpoppy's our _mother,_ but I guess Snowbird... nevermind. Don't know who our father is… and my brother Marshfoot died from an infection."

She felt bad for intruding. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a littermate, and she didn't want to.

Toadfoot suddenly pushed away the cloudy expression in his eyes and brightened. "I know who your first friend can be!"

"I have other friends!" Dovepaw replied indignantly. "Besides aren't you my friend?"

"No!" He laughed.

Dovepaw drooped. "Then why are you—

"Grab a sparrow and eat up, ignore the cats who look like they want to kill you because they probably will if you stare at them for too long." Toadfoot nudged her towards the fresh kill pile.

Dovepaw gulped at the warriors gathered around the fresh kill pile. They were bigger than her and scarier too. They glared at her with malice, would she ever be a clanmate in their eyes?

* * *

Dovepaw soon decided that the Toadfoot she met on the lake mission was very different from this new Toadfoot.

Simply put this warrior was incapable of being anything but mischievous.

Applefur had seen them and rolled her eyes while Tawnypelt smiled at her encouragingly. Rowanclaw only shook his head.

As he pushed her, yes Dovepaw literally didn't have to move her feet at all, to the medicine cat den she wondered if his idea what to make her friends with Littlecloud. She didn't mind the idea, Littlecloud seemed sweet and understanding.

"Are you done?" Dovepaw meowed dryly. Her rump was covered in dust and dirt. He let her go and she fell onto her back. She sighed. _Don't get mad, don't get mad_

She got onto her feet expecting to meet the small medicine cat, instead she saw Flametail barely taking notice of the two cats who entered the den. He was counting something under his breath until Toadfoot roughly hit him in the back with his head.

"Ack!" Flametail choked out. Angrily he turned around and Dovepaw saw a flash of claws exit his paws.

"Damn it Toadfoot!" He swatted the tom away. "I've told you to stop…scaring me."

Flametail paused when he noticed Dovepaw with a dusty rump. He looked just past her to see flattened grass leading in a trail towards his den. He snorted, before giving Toadfoot a look that said 'seriously.'

Toadfoot ignored the look. With his eyes looking at Dovepaw and his paw pointed towards the medicine cat apprentice, he grinned. "Dovepaw meet Flametail, medicine cat apprentice with warrior skills and a serious lack of humour."

"What do you mean lack of humour?" Flametail started incredulously.

"He'd be a perfect friend." Toadfoot practically chirped.

Flametail turned to Dovepaw and flashed her a quick look. "I'm sorry about Toadfoot, he's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Actually, Rowanclaw agreed that it would be a good idea for me to start making friendships." Dovepaw meowed.

"I see…" Flametail murmured, he narrowed his eyes. "So, you want to be friends then?"

Dovepaw's eyes brightened. Could it be that easy to befriend the healer, Tigerheart's brother? "Really?" Her voice was shining with hope.

Flametail flicked his tail before turning back to his herb supply. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 _Oh._

Toadfoot rolled his eyes. "Flametail's a bit of a loner."

"I'm focused on my tasks." Was the other tom's reply.

"That's good." Dovepaw complimented. "Having focus, sometimes I find that I lose it when…" She paused. Sometimes when she used her powers she could see further but then she was vulnerable to what was around her. How could she express that?

"Are you talking about when you space out and just stare blankly or when you sniff super hard? Or are you more specifically talking about when you're ears stretch as far as they can and when your eyes get super wide like a deer mouse." Toadfoot innocently clicked his tongue after listing all her flaws.

Her hackles raised "I'm no mouse!" She hissed, finally letting her temper show.

"So, the mouse has claws." Toadfoot chuckled.

Flametail turned back to her and placed his tail under his chin in thought. "Sounds as if you're overexerting yourself with trying to hear or spot things first."

"I just… want to prove that I'm good enough." Dovepaw shuffled her feet. She _was_ the first one to hear and spot things first. She wondered if she should tell the medicine cat. He had a connection with StarClan perhaps he could explain what exactly what she was supposed to do in order to protect ShadowClan.

Flametail just nodded before turning to Toadfoot. "Now that she and I are friends…get the dung out."

Toadfoot gasped. "Rude."

Flametail rolled his eyes. "Littlecloud's out collecting more herbs and he wants me to organize the herbs and count how much catmint we have left in stock before he gets back. So, shoo." He nudged Toadfoot towards the entrance.

Toadfoot huffed and as he turned to leave his tail hit Flametail's muzzle. Dovepaw dipped her head respectively to the medicine cat apprentice but before she could leave Flametail had his paws on her tail.

"Flametail?"

The healer's eyes had grown cold and like slits. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. "I know your secret." He whispered.

She flinched then turned to look at him wide eyed. "M-my secret? What are you talking about?" She stammered. Did he mean the prophecy? Had StarClan given him a sign, or was he talking about her secret meetings with Tigerheart?

When he pulled back he had a knowing look of satisfaction on his face. "You best finish your introduction with the rest of the clan."

* * *

As Dovepaw was led to the nursery by Toadfoot she couldn't help but be lost in her own thoughts. Flametail _knew_ one of her secrets! How could she keep calm? Her tail began to quiver. _No no not now. Calm, gotta keep calm._ She decided that she would meet him later and ask questions then.

Even the clan nursery looked tough. It was reinforced with brambles and other types of thorn tendrils. However, once she entered she found that the nursery was softer looking on the inside. The floor was soft and Dovepaw imagined it would be comfortable sleeping here even without moss. The smell of milk reminded her of ThunderClan's nursery. She breathed in for a moment, lingering in the scent.

"Kinkfur, the Thunder Cat is here!" She heard a tiny squeal.

She spotted Kinkfur the Queen she had seen the night she came. The messy furred she-cat growled at her softly. Dovepaw could see two heads popping out from beside the Queen. A tabby brown kit seemed eager to approach her. He wiggled out from his mother's grasp and darted to her.

"Thunder cat!" He squealed again. "Are you a spy?"

A gray she-kit followed bouncing as she came. She sniffed curiously at Dovepaw's feet. Dovepaw couldn't help but purr. No matter where you went kits were the same.

"Sparrowkit, Dewkit." Kinkfur called tiredly. "Come here." As she lifted her plumy tail, Dovepaw spotted a spiky furred pale grey kit. She squeaked in terror as she spotted Dovepaw.

"Kinkfur I'm scared." She wailed and pushed her face into her mother's fur.

"Don't worry kits." Toadfoot announced. "She's a Shadow cat now and she's here to be friends with you all."

Kinkfur merely grunted and Dovepaw wished she could bat the tom over the head.

Dewkit gasped. "Wow! You smell weird though." She continued sniffing at Dovepaw's feet.

 _Strange one._ Dovepaw crouched down to meet the kits. "Hello little ones." She glanced at spiky furred kit who stared quietly at her. She didn't want kits to be afraid of her. "My name's Dovepaw."

"I know!" Sparrowkit hopped up and down in excitement. "Smokefoot brought you here! He's our dad." He added excitedly.

"Uh he's very nice." Dovepaw told the young kit.

"Thank you!" Sparrowkit meowed still bouncing. "We could be your friends if you like." He told her. "So, you don't feel lonely."

Dewkit looked at her sympathetically. "Oh, wow are we your only friends?" She turned to Toadfoot who nodded at her pretending to look very sad. She patted Dovepaw's foot. "Don't worry, we'll be your bestest friends."

Dovepaw choked. "F-Flametail's my friend, and Tigerheart." She meowed to the kits. Their mother let our a mrrow of laughter before catching herself.

"Um Dovepaw right?" Kinkfur meowed at her.

Dovepaw straightened up. "Yes."

Kinkfur stood up. "Ah…we may have gotten off on the wrong paw earlier."

"That's okay!" Dovepaw smiled. "I'd be worried too if a stranger came to my clan while I had kits. They're super cute!"

Kinkfur smiled. "Heh ThunderClan optimism. Guess I'll have to get use to it. We need a little happiness here anyways." Her gaze went to the very back corner of the den to a tortoiseshell she-cat who lay silently facing the way. Her belly was barely rounded but she seemed to carry little joy.

"Is she okay?" Dovepaw inquired as the kits played at her feet.

Kinkfur made an uncertain noise. "I…don't know."

"Do you want me to get Littlecloud to look at her?" Toadfoot offered. "Ivytail might just be a little ill."

Kinkfur shook her head. "I don't think herbs will help her."

And that was that. Kinkfur nor Toadfoot mentioned the she-cat in the corner again. Dewkit had asked for the story of how Dovepaw and Toadfoot brought the water back. So, she had let Toadfoot tell them, she piped in every time Toadfoot changed a few things.

"The beavers weren't that scary." He went on.

"They were huge." Dovepaw corrected. The kits stared at her in awe, they now thought she was a hero like Toadfoot. "Ugly things too with razor sharp teeth."

"I would've scratched their eyes out." Sparrowkit hissed and batted at his sister who rolled her eyes.

"You're tinier than a mouse. I would've made a plan and gotten them to leave their silly logs and then dislodge it." She meowed cleverly.

"What if you guys got hurt?" Came a soft mewl.

Dovepaw's eyes brightened. The little spiky furred kit still sat a bit away, but she too was listening to the story.

"Mistkit!" Sparrowkit mewed. "You came out!"

Mistkit looked around nervously. "Y-yeah. I was just thinking."

"Like always." Dewkit mrrowed. "You never play with us!"

"You two are so rough with her." Kinkfur scolded. "Mistkit is…" her smallest kit stared at her wide eyed. "special, you all are special of course, but Mistkit likes things a bit slower."

"Mistkit." Dovepaw called. "Would you like to be friends?"

Mistkit froze and stared at Dovepaw for a while before nodding shyly. Dovepaw purred, she had the approval of the youngest cats in the clan.

* * *

The elders were strange and _very_ interested in Blackstar's nest, especially concerning _who_ was in his nest.

At first, they were grumpy with Dovepaw and Toadfoot especially Snaketail, a brown cat with a striped tail who seemed constantly bitter about something. She noticed that Toadfoot seemed to ignore the dark coloured elder and if he had to speak to him he did it begrudgingly.

Next was Cedarheart, a dark grey tom who Dovepaw quickly realized had a busted leg. He laughed when she asked how old he was. He told her that he was only in here because he couldn't hunt or fight anymore since he was injured by a twoleg while trying to get revenge for a fallen apprentice. He wasn't overly friendly, but he did seem amused at Snaketail and Toadfoot's bickering.

Then there was Tallpoppy, she had also been made an elder early. She suffered from a head injury from when she was hunting one day. Dovepaw could tell from her long graceful legs that she had once been a powerful jumper. She was the most interested in Blackstar's den mate.

"If Blackstar wants more young cats in the clan. He should just make more." Her tone was…um well it made Dovepaw uncomfortable. Tallpoppy had stated that she was in this den too long to care about what she said anymore.

Finally came Whitewater, Dovepaw picked at her pelt for ticks. She was the eldest cat in ShadowClan but apparently, she had been once the most beautiful, a statement which most of the cats in the den agreed with. Whitewater had a long furred white pelt and one working green eye.

"My other eye," the elder had meowed. "was blue. Cats use to think it was a stunning miracle. I hoped I would pass it on to my kits but two of them died before they could open their eyes. Only my little Crowkit survived and he has eyes like his father, such a pretty blue."

Dovepaw didn't have to think hard to figure out that Crowfrost was Whitewater's kit. "Who was the father?"

"A handsome grey tom." The elder responded.

"Last time it was a ginger tabby." Snaketail muttered.

"Really? Whitewater, you said he was a cream furred." Tallpoppy nosed her den mate in concern.

Whitewater merely sighed. "His eyes were so blue…"

After she had picked the ticks from Whitewater's pelt, the elder began to hiss at her for invading ShadowClan. Surprised at her sudden anger Dovepaw took a few steps backward.

"You're an outsider!" Whitewater hissed. "You have no place here and you never will."

"Hush!" Tallpoppy scolded her. "You mustn't say such things. The trials will prove her worth."

"The trials sound interesting, don't they?" Cedarheart asked Dovepaw. "Aren't you nervous for them?"

"I want to join ShadowClan." Dovepaw meowed, ignoring Whitewater's stinging comments. "So, I hope I pass them."

* * *

 _DUNG!_

Toadfoot truly was the worst warrior she had ever met. Dovepaw cursed inwardly to herself as Toadfoot pushed her to a pair of cats she did not want to speak with.

Blackstar and Russetfur.

Perhaps if they had approached the pair in a respectful and dignified way she would have felt better seeing them.

But Toadfoot, Foxheart she decided to call him decided that the best way to greet the cats who could banish her with the flick of an ear was to throw her, literally throw her at them.

She screeched as she landed head first by Blackstar's hindleg. She got up as quickly as she could but by that time, dozens of cats were staring at her like she was insane.

"Toadfoot threw me!" She squealed ungraciously.

Russetfur scoffed while Blackstar twitched a whisker. "So he did." The leader mused.

Toadfoot leapt to her side. "You slipped." He purred.

Russetfur not one for nonsense jabbed him in the chest with her forepaw _hard_. The dark tom squeaked in pain and Dovepaw huffed thankful. _You deserved that you foxheart!_

"Dovepaw." Blackstar greeted calmly. "How are you finding things?"

She wished she had groomed before she was so roughly handled, her fur was a mess. "I-I'm fine, thank you Blackstar."

"You observed the dawn patrol this morning?"

"Well I…yes." She stammered.

"And Toadfoot is showing you the camp I presume." Blackstar meowed.

"She's making friends." Toadfoot drawled, still in pain from Russetfur's assault on his lungs.

"Making friends?" Russetfur echoed sounding unimpressed.

"Yes." He repeated.

"You truly are an idiot Toadfoot." Russetfur hissed. "She _should_ be in her own camp hunting for her clan or at least if she's staying here, training with Rowanclaw _not_ making friends."

Dovepaw winced, it was clear that Russetfur still believed that Dovepaw didn't belong in ShadowClan.

Blackstar glanced at his deputy. "Dovepaw is a clanmate now." She hissed in frustration and pointedly turned her head away.

Dovepaw's shoulder's slumped. Russetfur's hostility seemed like it would a common thing she'd have to deal with. At least Blackstar seemed all right with letting her stay.

"Carry on with your tour." Her new leader dismissed them with a wave of his tail. Toadfoot and Dovepaw both dipped their heads respectfully before backing away.

Toadfoot bent down to whisper in Dovepaw's ear as he led her towards the warrior's den. "Did you sense it?"

 _I'm mad at you_! "Sense what?" She huffed. "You wanting to embarrass me in front of Blackstar and Russetfur. She hates me." She groaned.

"The romantic tension!" He whispered loudly. "Also, Russetfur hates everyone, don't be worried."

Dovepaw snorted. "Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

Toadfoot's eyes flashed and he nudged her. "I've heard rumours that she shares his nest."

"I've heard enough from Tallpoppy about Blackstar's nest." She meowed. "I don't understand how cats could be so interested about who shares nests with who." Privately she thought about sharing nests with Tigerheart, handsome brave, totally-would-not-throw- her Tigerheart.

"Who shares nests with you?" She remarked teasingly. "She must be really brave."

Toadfoot looked offended but before he could open his jaws to respond Dovepaw bumped into another cat.

She sneezed before looking up to apologize. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going."

Redwillow stared hard at her. His green eyes flashed in anger and he curled his lip. He shoved her back hard and she stumbled. "Go back to ThunderClan! We don't need you here to worsen things."

Toadfoot stepped in between them and glared at Redwillow. "Lay off Redwillow, it was an accident."

Redwillow snarled at Toadfoot. "Oh, look it's another one of Blackstar's favourites. Here to steal another apprentice from us younger warriors."

Rage flashed through Toadfoot's gaze. "I haven't even had an apprentice yet Redwillow, stop making problems that don't exist."

Redwillow sneered and turned his back on Toadfoot. "Blackstar can't protect you forever!"

Dovepaw lay on the ground, her hackles raised in fear. The two toms had looked ready to tear each other apart and Redwillow…StarClan he looked like he was ready to sharpen his claws on her corpse. She breathed heavily and from the corner of her eyes she saw the quickest glance from Blackstar.

The leader looked torn.

* * *

 **Congratulations Dovepaw you've met half the clan and met some cat who hates your guts, well more than the other cats do, anyways.**

 **I've always found Redwillow joining the Dark Forest to be strange. What was his reason? Some cats got reasons for joining the Dark Forest but others didn't, I'm guessing it was because they were minor characters and it wasn't of importance to the plot. I'm going to add some meat and potatoes to his reasoning and his character.**

 **I like to think ShadowClan is one of the clans with the most personal issues. Right now, in ShadowClan there is a bit of tension between the older and younger warriors. Also I'm going to try and remove all the incest between warriors in all the clans so for example Dustpelt is not Ferncloud's uncle in this universe. In this universe, there's a whole bunch of warriors who never get mentioned by name but they exist, this fixes the gene pool.**

 **Flametail reveals he knows one of Dovepaw's secrets, something that frightens her. Toadfoot's a terribly obnoxious cat (whom I love).**

 **I also threw in some BlackRusset shipping fuel. Didn't want to add in too much since this is Dovepaw's story but there's just enough to keep me satisfied.**

 **Till we meet again**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	7. Anger, Love and Trust

_I've been taking on a new direction_

 _But I have to say_

 _I've been thinking about my own protection_

 _It scares me to feel this way oh oh oh_

 _What's love got to do, got to do with it_

 _What's love but a second-hand emotion_

 _What's love got to do, got to do with it_

 _Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?_

-Tina Turner "What's Love Got to Do with it"

 **Chapter 7**

Dovepaw couldn't forget Redwillow's angry gaze and his readiness to challenge Toadfoot. She looked to the darker warrior, he took a deep breath and turned to face her with a smile on his face.

It looked fake.

"What just happened?" Dovepaw pushed. "Redwillow wanted to shred me which I understand, but he looked upset with you too."

Toadfoot sighed. "Redwillow's sour, he's not on our friendship list. Come on." He led her into the warrior's den.

The first thing she noticed was that the nests seemed to fall into two sides. Few warriors were in here. She recognized Dawnpelt, Owlclaw and Snowbird.

"Hello?" She called towards them with a shy smile.

Snowbird saw her first and then her eyes drifted to Toadfoot. She looked surprised. "What's going on? I heard hissing from outside."

"Redwillow." Toadfoot replied.

Silence

"I'm going to go talk to him." Dawnpelt meowed. "He's such a terrible hunter when he gets like this."

"Like how?" Dovepaw meowed.

She was ignored and Dawnpelt exited the den in a hurry. She saw Owlclaw peering at her like she was prey and shuddered.

"Hmm I'd hoped that more exciting cats would be in here." Toadfoot joked. Owlclaw rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I can be exciting." Snowbird purred as she bounded over to Dovepaw. She gave her a good sniff, the pretty looking she-cat cocked her head to the side. "This is your first real day, here right?"

Dovepaw nodded shyly. She felt daunted by the she-cat. She looked graceful enough to rival Dawnstar, she was elegant but still had the ferocity of a warrior. She couldn't help but feel like a kit near her.

"Snowbird is Blackstar's sister and my birth mother." Toadfoot explained casually.

Dovepaw was surprised but before she could ask any questions, Snowbird cut her off. "I wasn't ready for them so Tallpoppy took them for me." Dovepaw couldn't imagine a Queen just giving her kits away.

"And there's no hard feelings?" Dovepaw couldn't help but ask looking back and forth between the two. How did a pure white she-cat give birth to such dark kits in the first place?

"It was...an extremely hard decision but I wanted to insure they had the best life possible" Snowbird meowed. "I told them the truth as soon as they could understand it. They didn't mind."

"It was all we knew." Toadfoot shrugged. "Didn't seem weird until cats pointed it out to us."

 _I wonder how Lionblaze and Jayfeather would have turned out if Leafpool had told the truth from the very beginning._ Dovepaw thought.

"I'm going to find my brother." Owlclaw suddenly meowed. "Dawnpelt alone can't calm his nerves. Goodbye _favourites._ " He added bitterly before he left.

Dovepaw frowned, that was the same hostility coming from Redwillow. She heard Snowbird growl.

"What does he mean by that?" Dovepaw questioned.

She was ignored again.

Snowbird began to ask Toadfoot about the dawn patrol and Dovepaw sniffed in frustration. She lashed her tail angrily. "If I'm going to be part of the clan then I should know what's going on!"

Snowbird looked down at her and then to Toadfoot. Tiredly she sighed and lay down near Dovepaw. "I suppose you might as well find out now."

"We don't need to talk about it." Toadfoot snapped. He suddenly reminded her of the Toadfoot from her journey. "Acknowledging it makes it sound like it's a real problem."

"Toadfoot, I want to hear it." Dovepaw meowed.

With his hackles raised he turned away. "Fine tour's over then, meet the warriors on your own." He slinked out of the warrior's den.

"Why is he so angry?" Dovepaw caught a glance of some of the other warriors curled up in their nests. Some had their ears perked.

Snowbird's gaze darkened and for a second Dovepaw worried the she-cat might close up. "Redwillow believes that he and other warriors are being treated unfairly. They claim that certain warriors are Blackstar's favourites."

"That isn't true, right?" Dovepaw meowed.

"Of course not!" Snowbird sniffed. "My brother's no fool, he must respect his senior warriors and that means he hears their opinions first and considers their experience. Is it not the same in ThunderClan?"

"Yes, sometimes Firestar had meetings with his senior warrior to make important decisions." Dovepaw agreed.

"Exactly!" Snowbird curled hers lip. "Redwillow was my apprentice but it seems the lessons I taught him never sunk into his thick head."

"Are their other warriors who agree with him?" Dovepaw meowed.

Snowbird sighed. "A few, his brother Owlclaw, Shrewfoot and sometimes his sister Olivenose. Blackstar held a meeting and told us not to take it to heart. Young warriors often go through a rebellious phase after all."

Dovepaw dipped her head. "Thank you for explaining this to me Snowbird."

The white she-cat laughed. "No need for that now, it's not as bad as it seems. Not all the young warriors are like that. Tigerheart for example is very respectful and kind. I just wish he and his sister didn't hang around Redwillow."

* * *

She had wanted to go and find Tigerheart to ask more about Redwillow but Rowanclaw had caught her before she could.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"I think I'm friends with the kits, Snowbird, Flametail and maybe Toadfoot." She told him.

He flashed her an apologetic look. "I almost feel sorry for leaving you with him all day. I had a talk with Blackstar and we've come up with a plan for your apprenticeship."

"He helped you come up with a plan?" She was surprised, she thought the leader would find it amusing to have her out of the clan and roaming as a loner.

Rowanclaw nodded. "He likes it when his apprentices succeed."

She blinked. "I'm _your_ apprentice." She pointed out.

"Blackstar considers himself a mentor to all the younger warriors." He told her gently. "He acted as my mentor after Jaggedtooth left."

 _There's that name again._ "Who is Jaggedtooth?" She asked curiously.

Rowanclaw growled. "A traitor, he fought against the clans during the battle with BloodClan. He never had a loyal bone in his body."

Dovepaw was surprised. "But he _did_ mentor you for a bit?"

He snorted. "I wouldn't call what Jaggedtooth did mentoring. He was lazy, only taught me the basics, he only asked for an apprentice so he could be deputy."

"But he didn't get to be deputy, did he?" Dovepaw meowed already knowing the answer.

"No, Blackstar became deputy and he's hated him ever since." Rowanclaw growled then shook his pelt. "But that's a story for another day."

"Wait!" Dovepaw meowed. "What happened to him?"

"Doesn't matter, we left him in the Old Forest. He's not a problem anymore." Rowanclaw told her.

Dovepaw frowned feeling uneasy, didn't having no clue of what happened to an old enemy frighten him?

"I told Blackstar that I allowed you to hunt," Rowanclaw meowed changing the subject. "He…was bit unhappy that I disobeyed him but I told him about how you hunted. I also told him about how quickly you spotted the RiverClan patrol. He was interested in your progress and he told me who would oversee your first trial."

Dovepaw perked up. "Who?"

Rowanclaw smiled. "Can't say, he told me of your first challenge and it shouldn't be to hard to pass."

"I thought you wanted me to succeed." Dovepaw couldn't help but complain.

He gently patted her on the head with his tail. "I know your challenge so I can prepare you for it."

"Hey Rowanclaw!"

Both cats turned to see Tawnypelt padding towards them with a smile on her face. Behind her was the young she-cat Dovepaw had spoken with at the last gathering. Her fur was black with golden flecks forming huge splotches over her entire body. On the bridge of her nose was a yellow almost greenish round mark.

Rowanclaw touched noses with his mate. "You've brought Olivenose."

Dovepaw forced her fur to lie flat. Olivenose was Redwillow's sister. Snowbird had said that the she-cat sometimes listened to her brother's rants about the older warriors.

Olivenose dipped her head to Rowanclaw and her eyes fell onto Dovepaw. "Hi!" She chirped. "Remember me from the gathering?"

Tawnypelt purred. "I told Olivenose about your friendship quest! She wants to get to know her new clan mate."

"Really?" Dovepaw asked, she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Yes!" Olivenose replied. "I think what you did what was really brave, choosing to protect ShadowClan like that."

"T-thank you." Dovepaw stammered.

"Could I borrow her for a bit?" Olivenose asked Rowanclaw.

Before he could reply Tawnypelt curled her tail around his muzzle. "Of course! Rowanclaw owes me a sparrow. He lost a bet." The tom snorted ungracefully but let his mate drag him away.

Olivenose laughed and her gaze lingered on the pair. "I wish I had some cat like that." She sighed wishfully.

"I feel the same." Dovepaw confessed. She was sure Tigerheart was that tom but how could she bring that up to him?

"You're pretty." Olivenose purred cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll catch some tom's eye. ShadowClan toms are really soft on the inside once you break them down like a lizard. She licked her lips.

 _I know_ Dovepaw thought to herself. Her face flushed at Olivenose's compliment. "Thank you…you're nice looking too."

The she-cat puffed her chest out. "I know." She meowed. "I just hope some cat notices before I get all old like Whitewater."

"D-do you have any cat who catches your eye?" Dovepaw asked.

Olivenose threw her head back in thought. "Hmmm…Toadfoot's handsome but so…Toadfoot, Scorchfur's a good hunter but he's so dull, Starlingpaw is too young and serious, oh wait! Tigerheart!"

Dovepaw's heart froze.

"But he's so far away sometimes." Olivenose declared. "Like he's in love with some other cat."

Dovepaw let out a sigh of relief then caught herself. She didn't want Olivenose to notice. "Any others?"

"Crowfrost was my mentor but he's a giant flirt and I think he likes someone else. Oakfur… doesn't seem interested. All the senior warriors have issues." She complained then lowered her voice. "Like Blackstar for example…"

Surprised Dovepaw meowed. "Isn't he a little too old for you?"

"But even if I wanted to go for him, he has this thing with Russetfur…" Olivenose gossiped. "They're both too stubborn to realize it, but he growls every time Crowfrost stares too long at her."

Dovepaw chuckled. "That's interesting, I didn't think those two were the lovey type."

Olivenose let out a mrrow of laughter. "Oh no but they trust each other with their lives and I think that's wonderful, trusting some cat like that."

Dovepaw wondered, did she trust Tigerheart with her life? She must have, she came to join ShadowClan for him. The thought of being with him filled her with overwhelming joy but they had only gotten private moments in short bursts. Even on the journey she had to share him with other cats. What was he like for a whole day? She felt frightened, she didn't want to ruin what they had.

"What else is important?" Dovepaw asked anxiously. "You know when you choose a mate?"

"Ooooh are you interested in some cat? So quickly too." Olivenose meowed suggestively. She winked. "I've seen a lot Dovepaw, I know a lot about toms but you know who knows better?"

"Who?" She needed to know.

"Littlecloud." Olivenose meowed.

"Littlecloud?" She repeated, unconvinced. "Medicine cats can't have mates."

"But they hear all the gossip between mates," Olivenose explained. "They're super good at fixing relationships and pointing out future lovers. Littlecloud predicted all the mates in ShadowClan! Basically anyways…"

"I guess that sounds right." Dovepaw agreed. "I'll see him right away!" She wanted to speak with Flametail anyways. The medicine cat apprentice had told her that he knew her secret. She had to figure what he meant by what he said.

Olivenose blinked. "So, you do have some cat on your mind, better wait a while Dovepaw. Some of the toms in this clan aren't as great as they seem."

* * *

Dovepaw had met a few of the other warriors, nervous Shrewfoot and Scorchfur. Both had been hostile to her but once Olivenose had told them to lay off they obeyed. Then the three of them had gone on the evening patrol.

Dovepaw was now in the medicine cat's den. Littlecloud was still out and Flametail acted like he hadn't creeped her out the last time he saw her.

 _Alright let's get to the point_

"What did you mean by I know your secret?" She asked him pointedly.

He shrugged. "Perhaps I was just trying to be ominous."

 _Perhaps_?

Dovepaw growled and Flametail turned to her with a willow stick in his jaws. He seemed to be asking her to get out but she refused to budge. If he was going to be difficult then she would be too!

Shrugging again he picked up another willow stick and began to wrap it into a bundle with other sticks. Dovepaw sat in the den in silence for a few moments. A thought popped into her head, if Flametail wasn't going to answer her first question she would just ask another one.

"Could you tell me about Tigerheart?"

 _Snap_

He glared at her with a side eye, the stick had broken in his jaws. He seemed to glare at her for a really long time but Dovepaw bared it. He bent his head back down in silence.

"Was that it?" Dovepaw pressed. "When you meant I know your secret? Were you talking about me and Tigerheart?"

 _Snap_

"That's it." Dovepaw guessed. "How much do you know?"

"Everything." He snapped. "Tigerheart wouldn't shut up about his secret meetings with the pretty little ThunderClan apprentice."

She brightened. "Well I'm ShadowClan so it's okay now."

"No, it's not!" he hissed moving away from the barely wrapped willow sticks to some yarrow leaves. He shuffled them into place beside what she believed to be juniper berries

She took a step back irritated. "Why not?"

Flametail sighed and looked over his shoulder. "What's Tigerheart's favourite kind of prey?"

"What?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

He pressed further. "What does he do when he's sad? Angry? Happy?"

"What does that have to do with anything." She snapped. "I bet he doesn't know any of those things about me."

"That's _worse_." He replied dryly while rolling his eyes.

"How?" She was flustered. _What is he getting at?_

"You've spent fun nights with each other, sure. But you've never had him upset with you and you've never been upset with him. What if he did something terrible?" He growled.

"I-I…want to know more about him." She protested. Was Flametail talking about Tigerheart being in the Dark Forest? That couldn't be true. "I'm trying to be with him but every chance I get he's busy or some cat needs me."

Flametail snorted in disbelief. "I told him," he was muttering to himself. "I told him that it was stupid to play games with a cat's heart. You're both stupid."

 _Stupid_

She looked down at her paws in complete defeat. She had nothing to defend herself with. Her tail quivered and she sniffled.

"I'm trying…" she trailed off, her feet began to tremble. _Breathe in…breathe out._

Flametail turned to her looking surprised. "Hey you're shaking."

"It's okay, this happens sometimes I just…I just…" Her legs buckled, and she found herself on the floor, her breath began to quicken. _Not now!_ Her senses began to overflow, she could hear the warriors all the way in ThunderClan, she could see her sister alone in the apprentice den, her former mentor Lionblaze looked across the hollow in sadness. Her nose burned, feeling overwhelmed.

Flametail raised a forepaw in concern. He placed his paw on Dovepaw's chest and she flinched. _Get away from me!_ She wanted to scream. Quickly he rushed to the herb supply. She could hear him begin to curse.

"Herbs for anxiety attacks…this won't do…StarClan I didn't know…" He let out a frustrated noise.

 _Anxiety? What's happening to me?_

Dovepaw curled in on herself. Everything was just too overwhelming right now. She had believed that Tigerheart loved her but his brother and Olivenose just proved that it wasn't real love. She wailed to herself, she didn't know anything about Tigerheart! What if he really was training in the Dark Forest? She couldn't trust him with her life.

This wasn't the only thing making Dovepaw feel like dung. She imagined worst thoughts, her sister hated her, her clan mates thought she was a traitor! Half the cats in ShadowClan wanted her out. _No no no no no –_

"Chamomile and Lavender."

Both cats turned to see the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur sitting in the entrance to the den. The sun shone on her red pelt.

"Russetfur I—Flametail began looking panicked but he cut himself short and began to gather the herbs she listed.

Dovepaw was surprised when the deputy pressed forward to sniff at her nose. She scoffed and glanced at Flametail. "Add bits of marigold to the mix." She ordered.

Flametail nodded and hastily brought Dovepaw the herbs and warm, almost hot wet moss. She guessed it was the good moss from the Medicine cat's log.

"Eat the herbs slowly and suck the water from the moss." Russetfur pressed on her back with her forepaw.

Dovepaw obeyed, the scents from the mixture were calming. They drowned out all the other senses. After a few moments, she let out a soft sigh of relief. The herbs were helping and they tasted good enough. She felt exhaustion overtake her.

Russetfur took her paw off Dovepaw's back and turned to Flametail. "You should be more attentive with your patients." She scolded. The tom flattened his ears in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" Dovepaw meowed gently, her eyes burned a bit. _You're such a mouse!_

"Not your fault." Flametail admitted. "I was pushing things that I shouldn't" Russetfur twitched an ear but didn't ask.

"It's okay." Dovepaw meowed, accepting the unspoken apology. "I've…it's actually never gotten this bad before."

"You've betrayed your birthplace and must accomplish trials to stay in your new clan, a clan in which most of the members hate you." The red furred she-cat reminded Dovepaw. "This was bound to happen."

She let out groan of despair.

"I find it helps to list the problems." Russetfur meowed knowledgably. "That way you know what you're dealing with."

"But there's so many."

"This was your choice." Russetfur's eyes flashed in anger. "Now you face the consequences."

* * *

Flametail had apologized to her profusely and told her that he was just worried for his brother. Dovepaw didn't blame him and after Russetfur left looking for Littlecloud she had pressed Flametail for questions.

Maybe she really didn't know Tigerheart but she could begin to try.

"What is he like usually?" She asked him quietly, still recovering from what Flametail had referred to as a panic attack. Her tail curled at her side, she felt embarrassed. No wonder Ivypaw thought she was so weak.

"Passionate, once he's into something he really dedicates himself to it." Flametail meowed. "But it makes him stubborn and sometimes he won't listen to reason."

She listened carefully as he listed most of Tigerheart's traits. Flametail mentioned that he was also very playful and liked to pretend that nothing was wrong.

She thanked Flametail for his help and quieted him when he tried to apologize again.

She needed to talk to Tigerheart. She hadn't asked Flametail if his brother was in the Dark Forest because she felt that it was something she needed to ask herself. She needed to see the look in his eyes when he answered.

Her stomach churned. What would she do if Tigerheart _was_ a Dark Forest warrior? Could he and her sister really be betraying their clan every night?

She shook her head trying to clear the thought. She found Tigerheart near the apprentice den, he was listening eagerly as Ferretpaw told him a story. She approached them wearily.

"The frog just slid right across the bank." Ferretpaw couched down. "So, I just leapt at it and crushed it in one swipe!"

"Very good!" Tigerheart meowed. "You'll have to show me your hunting skills…" His voice drifted as he spotted Dovepaw approaching. His eyes brightened.

"Tigerheart, Ferretpaw." She greeted formally. She ignored the look of hurt in Tigerheart's eyes and stared confidently at him. "Can I speak with you in private?"

Ferretpaw growled. "Whatever you want to tell Tigerheart you can—hey!" His den mate Starlingpaw nipped his scruff.

"Let them talk." He muttered, Ferretpaw flashed him a look of anger but Starlingpaw didn't flinch. "Or I'll tell Pinepaw about the things you mutter in your sleep."

Ferretpaw squeaked and rushed into the den. Starlingpaw flashed Tigerheart and Dovepaw a curt look before joining the springy apprentice.

Dovepaw wondered why Starlingpaw had decided to help her and decided to thank the ginger tom later.

Tigerheart sighed. "Starlingpaw speaks too much like a warrior. What's up Dovepaw?" He purred.

"Is there a place we can talk in private?" She asked trying to sound urgent.

He nodded and with his tail high in the air led her to a secluded spot outside of the camp. "There's plenty of hidden spots like this." Tigerheart explained to her. "I brought you to the prettiest."

Dovepaw looked around, this was indeed a very beautiful spot. Tall lavender grew and a stream ran through the place. She knew that when the moon was high that it would make everything look like a dream. She sighed wishing she could enjoy this with Tigerheart.

Tigerheart noticed and nudged her. "You look down."

 _This is it_

She looked up to face his amber eyes. They were almost enchanting, Dovepaw thought about just forgetting what Flametail said and just enjoying the moment. She stiffened. "Tigerheart," She began. "Do you think we're being serious with each other?"

His smile dropped. "Y-you want to be serious?" He stammered.

She frowned. "When I'm a warrior, I want to have a mate and kits Tigerheart I—

"Let's not talk about that now." Tigerheart laughed uneasily. "Come on Dovepaw let's play a game!"

She blinked, feeling annoyed. "Tigerheart I'm being serious."

"We can catch frogs in the stream."

"Tigerheart."

"Or wait till the moon's up and—

"Tigerheart!" Her hackles were raised now. "I want you to listen to me!"

He turned to her looking down trodden. "Dovepaw…why are you thinking about this now? Everything was okay before."

"Before we only caught glimpses at each other at gatherings and snuck away to meet in secret." She protested. "Now that we don't have to do that anymore I want to talk about us."

He took a step back. "I—us is good now. We're fine now. Something must have made you think differently."

She felt stung. "Olivenose was talking about trust and love going paw in paw, then Flametail showed me how we didn't really know each other."

Suddenly Tigerheart curled his lip. "Flametail! What does he know? He's a medicine cat! We went on a journey together!"

"With six other cats…"

"So?"

Dovepaw growled and her mind wandered back to what Flametail had told her.

" _You've spent fun nights with each other, sure. But you've never had him upset with you and you've never been upset with him. What if he did something really bad?"_

"I'm not saying we shouldn't be like we use to but now that I'm in ShadowClan I can—we can get to know each other better." She explained, a soft breeze blew at her fur, ruffling it.

Tigerheart turned away. "All I'm hearing is that you don't trust me."

Dovepaw came closer. "Tigerheart, trust is important..."

"Don't lecture me about trust!" He snapped.

She flinched then hissed. "You spend every night in the Dark Forest! How can I trust you!"

Before she could take the words back his eyes widened in shock and his fur bristled. "H-how do…" he glanced down. "I see it's not just my brother and Olivenose, it's your sister saying things about me too!"

Dovepaw felt a twinge of fear. What if Tigerheart suddenly decided to attack her? "I won't tell." She promised. "But you need to stop."

Tigerheart looked horrified and took a few steps back. "I-I can't…Dovepaw you don't understand." He turned and ran.

Dovepaw felt a cold hollowness once he was gone. "Tigerheart!" She called out. She tried to chase after him calling his name like a howling dog. Her paws weren't used to the ragged territory and she found herself unable to use her senses to find him. Why did they betray her now? She eventually dropped to her feet and allowed her whimpers to take over her body. She felt tears falling onto her muzzle and let out a cry of anguish.

 _Stupid stupid stupid. Why did I think this was going to be easy._

"It's not fair." She choked. _I joined ShadowClan for him._

No. She joined ShadowClan to save them and it was her clan now too. She stood up and wiped her face. She needed to stop being such a mouse. She needed to be strong if she was going to pass all the trials of becoming a ShadowClan warrior. She needed to be strong if she was going to protect this clan from whatever danger was coming.

The breeze dried the rest of the stream trailing down her muzzle. She walked over to the water and groomed herself until she was presentable. She looked at the she-cat that stared back at her. She needed to reinvent herself.

"No more tears."

* * *

 **Yay you're at the end.**

 **One of the major changes in this story is changing who Blackstar's littermate is. Since this story doesn't take Yellowfang's Secret into account Flintfang and Fernshade aren't related to Blackstar but Snowbird is.**

 **Think of this story as taking place in an alternate universe with changes. Just like how Marvel had the main 616 universe and a million other universes at the same time. We'll call this universe the Shadow Doveverse.**

 **Dovepaw is very prone to anxiety and her senses overflooding her and leaving her without control. In the main series the Three are gifted with their powers but they never really practise with it or see how far they can go… (Dovewing stretching her senses all the way to the Dark Forest was unexpected. Assuming that the Dark Forest is another realm does that mean her senses are beyond earth? Can she see StarClan too? She can see beyond the grave but they never mention it again.)**

 **To me Flametail is a straight to it sort of guy. He's a lot more blunt and cynical compared to sweet old Littlecloud but deep inside he's just a stressed-out cat who needs to relax. He didn't mean to trigger Dovepaw but he accidently did. As for Russetfur popping up and knowing the exact herbs to calm panic attacks, that's a story for another day.**

 **Tigerheart and Dovepaw…admittedly I once shipped it before I stopped shipping things in general (things got hostile on Tumblr not with me in it but watching how upset and obsessed people were over their ships really deterred me from shipping like I use to.) I really thought the Erins were gonna connect to ShadowClan through their relationship but they then they had one giant fight and it ended so bitterly. To me it's because Dove and Tiger never got a chance to expand their relationship because of how limited their meetings were.**

 **Dove/Tiger is a possibility in this story but at the same time it's not, it all depends how things play out. Eventually I might just let you guys decide through a poll.**

 **Double Bless,**

 **XxSelfossObsidianXx**


	8. Into The Shadows

**A bit of blood warning for this chapter since it's the Dark Forest and I plan on making them a little more vicious.**

* * *

 _For fifteen minutes of fame  
What would you do  
Who would you hurt  
And who would you screw  
Would you kill for the sake of making a name  
For fifteen minutes of shame_

Egypt Central "15 Minutes"

 **Chapter 8**

Ivypaw was clever.

Cinderheart had always praised her for her intelligence and her mother had often wondered where she got the trait from.

She always thought before she leapt.

The plan to rescue Dovepaw had taken three days. For three days, she gathered a force of warriors who would dare defy Firestar to rescue her sister and for three nights she had gone over the plan with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar who greatly approved.

"Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Rosepetal, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker." She listed off the cats that would help in her attack to Hawkfrost. "Oh, and Foxleap is leading."

Hawkfrost nodded approvingly. "And you made Foxleap think that it was his idea."

Ivypaw nodded. "All I had to do was cry about missing Dovepaw and go on about how they were torturing her for ThunderClan information." She pushed down the feeling of guilt for twisting Foxleap like this.

"You're right about the torture and you've gathered a full force." Hawkfrost praised. "I say if you win this, Firestar might make you a warrior."

Ivypaw couldn't hide her glee. "I know! He won't believe his eyes once he sees that we have Dovepaw back and that we beat ShadowClan."

"Perhaps you could even take the clearing back." Hawkfrost was always pushing for more.

Ivypaw had no intention of taking the clearing back. She just wanted to see her sister's stupid face again and shred Tigerheart's fur. She didn't care that he was a Dark Forest clanmate, he was a part of ShadowClan.

"There's only one problem." Ivypaw confessed while glancing at her silver coloured feet.

"Which is?"

"We don't know when to attack." She explained. "We can't attack now since there's extra patrols on the ShadowClan border but if we wait too long the others will lose their nerve."

Ivypaw felt Hawkfrost's tail under her chin. He tilted her head up and purred. "Little strategist! I'll give you the answer to that."

He whipped around and began to draw a circle in the dirt with a long claw. "Attack after the gathering."

Her eyes widened. "Is that even allowed?"

"Is torturing a ThunderClan apprentice, your own sister allowed? No! But ShadowClan twists her mind every waking moment!" Hawkfrost hissed.

Ivypaw shuddered and soon anger overwhelmed her. "They have no right!" She spat.

"Show me your plan." Hawkfrost instructed.

Ivypaw drew some lines in the dirt, the way she had seen Tigerstar do when he planned for mock battles. "If we attack before the gathering patrol gets back, they'll be less cats in the camp. We won't hurt any innocent cats like kits or medicine cats—

"Who do you think makes the herbs to hurt her mind." Hawkfrost growled. "Even the medicine cat is evil!"

Ivypaw nodded but in the back of her mind she thought. _Hurting a medicine cat is against the warrior code. I won't let that happen._

She continued with her plan. "Grabbing Dovepaw is the most important thing, but we'll teach the warriors and apprentices a lesson."

Hawkfrost nodded looking proud. "What if you made the warriors chase you into the forest and trapped them."

"But we don't know that much about their territory." She meowed sounding confused.

"I'll guide you." He promised. "You've done well Ivypaw." He praised.

She beamed. "You've been an excellent mentor."

"I want you to meet some cats." Hawkfrost told her. "A…reward for being so promising."

Ivypaw tried to hide her excitement. She knew that there were other cats here but she had never gotten to see them. _Well I have met Tigerheart here…and Antpelt and Hollowpaw but I want to meet some real Dark Forest cats._

The grassy meadow he often took her too began to fade away and Ivypaw lifted her paw in surprise as the ground changed beneath her. That had never happened before. With a flick of his tail he ordered her to follow him.

Dark fog began to overcome her vison and the scents of Hawkfrost became cloudy and hard to follow. With a squeak of surprise, she tripped over her feet.

"H-Hawkfrost I can't—

"See?" A pair of bright green eyes flashed and Ivypaw yelped in surprise leaping backwards. A tall ginger and white she-cat stepped forward grinning widely.

Bravely Ivypaw stepped forward. "W-who are you?"

She felt Hawkfrost's tail on her shoulder. Her second mentor had returned. "Meet Mapleshade, she's…been here for a long time. She's one of the oldest warriors and she's going to teach you a special move."

Mapleshade snorted, Ivypaw noticed that there was a reddish tint to her green eyes. Turning to Hawkfrost she saw that his blue eyes also now held the red tint. It stained his eyes like blood spilling into a lake. It was unnerving. However, Ivypaw was too curious to feel afraid.

"Are there other cats?" She questioned loudly, glancing around the slender she-cat.

Mapleshade snorted and curled her lip. "Only the best little one. Snowtuft, Deadeye, Shredtail! Show the new cat your faces!"

One by one she saw three more cats peer through the darkness. One cat, a bulky black tom with one open green eye came forward to sneer at Ivypaw. He circled her like she was prey. She bared her teeth and he laughed. "Oh, _this_ one has spirit! I'll enjoy breaking it."

Hawkfrost coughed and glared at the tom. "Watch it Deadeye," He whispered. "He was a ThunderClan cat a very long time ago, ignore his…mannerisms."

A ragged dark brown cat with barely a tail left turned to Mapleshade. "Are we sure she is the one? She's hardly bigger than my last meal."

Ivypaw growled. "What happened to your tail?" She taunted.

Instantly he was in her face baring long canines. "My mother held me down while my brothers tore it to pieces. Never trust kin!" He spat before shoving her backwards.

Wide eyed she squeaked feeling embarrassed but fearless. She turned to the last cat, a white tom with long ear tufts. "And this is…"

"Snowtuft." The pale blue-eyed tom answered. "Once a ShadowClan medicine cat till those traitors suffocated me to death."

"That's…brutal." Ivypaw breathed. "What happened to both of you sounds terrible."

"Oh, it's okay." Deadeye chuckled. "They fix the hollowness in their hearts by training cats like you to overcome such treachery."

Flinching slightly, she stepped closer to Hawkfrost "You asked if I was the one?" Ivypaw meowed. "What did you mean by that?"

"A time of light is coming to the clans." Hawkfrost answered her.

"What's wrong with light?"

"It's a blinding light." Hawkfrost growled. "One that will destroy the already fragile warrior code. The clans will fall to it without…saviours to guide them to safety."

"Like me?" Ivypaw asked.

"Once you're fully trained," Mapleshade purred. "you'll help save the clans. You'll be the strongest and most clever cat in the forest. You'd be able to rival StarClan."

"Woah." She whispered. "What will I have to do?" This sounded so much better than having Dovepaw's weird powers. She would be able to challenge StarClan! The thought alone made her feel powerful.

"We'll explain when the time comes. For now, you must train harder than ever! Your enemies train as we speak!" Mapleshade hissed. "Show me what you've learned."

Mapleshade leaped at her without warning, knocking Ivypaw off her paws. The ginger and white she-cat pummeled at Ivypaw's stomach until she wanted to spew up her prey. Ivypaw swiped at Mapleshade's throat and rolled onto her feet. She nimbly bit at the she-cat's feet until she was knocked roughly backwards.

Ivypaw stood up coughing, the taste of blood filled her mouth and her nose was bleeding. Hawkfrost had never been that rough with her before!

"What was that?" Mapleshade hissed. "How are you going to rescue your sister with that nonsense?" Deadeye and Shredtail laughed. "She is not the one!" She hissed at Hawkfrost.

"Wait." Hawkfrost told them calmly.

Ivypaw snarled and threw her weight into Mapleshade's chest catching the she-cat of guard. Before she could be grabbed she rolled and bit at her knee joints instead of her feet. The older warrior lost her footing and stood on her hind legs to balance. Ivypaw tore her claws through her exposed white fur, blood sprayed onto her forelegs.

She stepped back panting heavily. "How's that for nonsense?" She spat. Hawkfrost was nodding in approval. Snowtuft looked impressed.

Mapleshade let out a hoarse laugh as blood dripped from her belly. "Clever piece of dung aren't you?" She stood up. "You should've gone for my throat."

"But that's a death blow!" Ivypaw protested. "I'm no killer."

"You kill prey every day." Snowtuft pointed out.

She felt disgust pour into her belly. "Cats aren't prey!"

Deadeye laughed loudly. "Oh, cats are the exact same as prey when you have them cornered." He flexed his claws as if savouring a precious memory.

Ivypaw felt sick. "I don't want to kill…warriors don't kill."

"What if some cat tried to kill you or Dovepaw?" Hawkfrost asked her gently. "You know, I died because I couldn't defend myself. My killer ripped open my stomach and left me to bleed in the stream. Then when he returned home, he made it sound as if I tried to kill him." He meowed bitterly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What types of cats did you all meet?"

"Terrible ones." Mapleshade meowed. "Here in the Dark Forest, cats who've been wronged in life come here to teach others to protect themselves instead of hiding in StarClan like cowards. I had a tom who broke my heart and blamed me for killing our kits when it was his fault!"

"Where is he now?" Ivypaw asked.

"I made sure he…left the after life." She told her. "To protect any other cats, he could hurt."

"But killing…" Ivypaw glanced down at her bloody paws. She had promised she would do anything to protect Dovepaw, did that include taking some other cat's life? _Of course!_

She looked up. "I'd only kill to defend myself and my clanmates." _And Dovepaw_

"Excellent." Mapleshade meowed brightly. "Shredtail show her the technique. My wounds are too severe."

* * *

Ivypaw woke up feeling achy, her paw outstretched in the air still practising the move Shredtail had shown her. She looked to the empty nest beside her. She had left Dovepaw's nest untouched and it still carried her scent.

"I'll bring you home." She promised.

She stood up and groomed her ruffled pelt. The one good thing about having no other cat in the den was that no cat would question her about her injuries. She winced in pain once she reached her belly, her stomach would have welts on them in the morning.

She had been ejected from the Dark Forest early, although unhappy that her training was cut short she was partially glad to be away from the cats who had terrible endings. Even though the cats thought she could be a saviour for the clans she wondered if she could really do it?

She licked her swollen foot. She couldn't go to Jayfeather for herbs. He would ask questions and be upset with her. Maybe he'd even tell Firestar and she couldn't have that happen. The leader didn't know what was coming to the clans.

She limped out of the apprentice den to meet with the others. Although she was tired she knew she had to meet with Foxleap and the others to make sure that they didn't lose their nerve. Ever since they had all agreed to attack the ShadowClan camp they'd been meeting nightly to discuss the idea.

She met them at the entrance of the camp, Foxleap gave her a shocked look. "What happened to you!" He loudly whispered.

"Hush!" She hissed. "I was training and I hurt myself okay! Don't wake cats up!"

Foxleap flinched back looking hurt. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…"

She felt bad for snapping at the tom. "I'm sorry I'm just…cranky since Dovepaw's been taken."

He nudged her gently. "Don't worry I get it. If Icecloud was taken I would fight StarClan to get her back."

She pulled away. "Y-you didn't tell her, did you?" Icecloud was known for being chatty. Even though they could use the warrior's skills, Ivypaw knew that the white she cat would blab everything out eventually.

Foxleap shook his head. "I didn't want to. I don't tell her everything you know." He joked.

"Will you too stop chatting so we can leave!" Blossomfall hissed from the shadows. "Hazeltail can't distract Thornclaw forever!"

"Let's go." Ivypaw whispered. She ignored the look Blossomfall gave her when she noticed her limping. Blossomfall shot a worried glance at her brother who shrugged.

She darted forward but heard Foxleap whisper to them. "Don't worry about her, she's just doing extra practise." She silently thanked Foxleap for backing her up.

The group reached their practising spot. Immediately Blossomfall got into a battle stance. "Come on Bumblestripe, pretend I'm one of the warriors who took Dovepaw!"

Ivypaw noticed a dark gleam in Blossomfall's eyes but it passed by so fast she almost thought she imagined it. The she-cat almost seemed happy that Dovepaw was gone. _With my sister gone, Blossomfall doesn't have to worry about her brother ditching her anymore._

Bumblestripe leapt at his sister and playfully cuffed her ear. Ivypaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This wasn't a game! They were disobeying Firestar and attacking a rival clan, if they were caught…she felt a lump in her throat. Failure was not an option she could afford.

"Let's be serious guys." Foxleap meowed. The way he stood told Ivypaw that he really did think he was leader of this operation.

Rosepetal looked conflicted. "You know…part of me is really nervous about this whole attacking ShadowClan thing."

Mousewhisker nudged her. "Those maggot pelts took one of our apprentices hostage. We're doing the right thing." The cream furred she-cat still lashed her tail nervously.

Ivypaw quickly stepped in. "I had another sign!" She needed to do something to convince these cats.

Foxleap's eyes brightened. "Let's hear it."

"I saw…the moon, it was round bright and shining and—

"You want us to attack at the full moon." There was horror in Rosepetal's tone. "That's… that's…"

"Against the warrior code." Bumblestripe finished. "Ivypaw, we can't just attack during a gathering because you had a dream." His tone was laced with suspicion.

"Dovepaw's being tortured for secrets as we speak!" She hissed. "Don't you care about her at all?"

"Of course, I do." Bumblestripe snapped. "I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"We are." Foxleap assured the tom, turning to Ivypaw he added. "I'm glad we have you to guide us with your dreams."

Ivypaw purred in satisfaction and touched her tail to Foxleap's shoulder. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Foxleap's whiskers twitched and Ivypaw caught a hint of disappointment in his green eyes. Before she could ask what was wrong he cleared his throat and spoke to the group. "Let's practise leaping down on them again."

Ivypaw sat still and watched Mousewhisker pair off with Rosepetal, his half sister while Bumblestripe faced Hazeltail. As Blossomfall challenged Foxleap she saw the thick furred she-cat shoot her a glance of anger. Ivypaw held back a hiss, what was Blossomfall's problem?

Silently licking her wounds, she wondered why Blossomfall had even agreed to the plan in the first place. She and Ivypaw had always argued over the tiniest of things it was hard to imagine her going along with the plan.

 _Watch her, her loyalty is not solid_

She almost choked on her tongue, Hawkfrost was sitting right in the middle of the training grounds, his words barely above a whisper. His body like a shadow in the darkness, the only light that came from him was his blood tinged blue eyes.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he brought his tail to his lips asking for silence. Her eyes darted around anxiously to her clan mates, her gaze fell on Blossomfall as did Hawkfrost's. The broad shoulder tom curiously circled Blossomfall with interest.

Blossomfall had just leaped onto Foxleap and rolled with him, for a minute Ivypaw was afraid they would roll into Hawkfrost and that he would be discovered but the pair rolled right through the shadowed tabby as if he wasn't really there.

Ivypaw's jaws dropped. She leaned forward trying to understand how the two cats could've just gone through the tom's solid body, unless… it wasn't truly solid. It was as if Hawkfrost truly was part of the shadows.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. As soon as she reopened them Hawkfrost was gone from sight but the chill running down her spine persisted and for a moment she wondered if she could truly trust a cat who she feared.

* * *

Ivypaw had barely gotten to practise battle training. Foxleap had protested and told her to that she needed to see Jayfeather after they snuck back into the camp. She was too tired to argue and she let her heavy steps carry her back into camp.

No cat was awake and the group quickly dispersed back to wherever they needed to be. Ivypaw sighed deeply and let her gaze fall over the weren't more cats up and training? She lashed her tail in annoyance, it was almost if no cat cared anymore about the fact that Dovepaw had been taken.

A part of her mind was yowling, telling her to stomp right to Firestar's den and demand him to send a patrol to fetch his sister. Another told her that Firestar was wise and experienced and maybe not sending a battle patrol to ShadowClan was the right thing to do.

" _He is weak minded."_

She felt the cold whisper in her ear. She didn't turn around. Would Hawkfrost just follow her around everywhere now? Feeling irritated, achy, and bit nervous she padded towards the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather?" She called.

The blind tom poked his head out slowly and tiredly. He sniffed at the air and let out a surprised sound. "Ivypaw? What happened to you?"

"I…I'm practising on my own." It was a partial truth. "just to get Dovepaw off my mind."

He stared at her with blind eyes for a while. _Creepy even though he can't see me it's like he's trying to look into my head._ She shuddered at the idea of the grumpy medicine cat peering into her thoughts.

"Have you been practising with a badger?" He grumbled finally. "Come inside and don't wake Briarlight."

Ivypaw nodded thankful that he didn't prod further. She tip toed around Briarlight, the she-cat lay sleeping peacefully with her useless legs splayed out behind her. Every so often her nose twitched and she smiled as if having a good dream.

Even though Briarlight was sweet and all-around kind, Ivypaw knew that she believed that Dovepaw hadn't been taken and that alone made Briarlight a cat to be weary off especially since she was loved by the entire clan.

 _I wonder what you'd think knowing your brother and sister are going to be attacking ShadowClan with me_ Ivypaw thought to herself as she waited for Jayfeather to gather herbs. _If it had been you who was taken the clan would do anything to get you back._ Her claws dug into the dirt and she felt surprised. Where had that bitter thought come from? She didn't hate Briarlight.

"She's loved by the clan for doing nothing."Came Hawkfrost's hushed words. "While you're the only cat thinking ahead about what to do. All the love she gets should belong to you."

Ivypaw hesitated and looked down at the sleeping Briarlight. What was taking Jayfeather so fox dung long to get those herbs! "Briarlight…is a good cat." She responded evenly.

A snort was her reply. She watched Hawkfrost step beside her and stand above Briarlight. "Even the purest minds harbour darkness. If she were a warrior what do you think she'd be like?"

"She is a warrior."

He rolled his eyes. "No, she's not." He almost purred.

"Leave her alone." Ivypaw hissed. "Why are you here anyways? Are you even really here? I saw Blossomfall and Foxleap roll right through you!"

Briarlight stirred and tiredly opened her sky-blue eyes. "Ivy…paw what'reyoudoingere." She mumbled before yawning. The she-cat didn't even notice Hawkfrost standing over her.

 _He's…he could kill her right now and she'd never realize what happened._

Hawkfrost chuckled and raised a paw over Briarlight's head.

"No—

The she-cat fell right back to sleep.

Ivypaw widened her eyes. _Jayfeather where are you?_

"I suppose it's amusing to keep her around. I was only joking with you Ivypaw relax. I put her right to sleep." Hawkfrost meowed. "Jayfeather said not to wake her after all."

Ivypaw bit her tongue but said nothing. She didn't understand what she was feeling right now. Briarlight could've been hurt and all she did was say no. Why didn't she leap forward and push Hawkfrost away? _What would have happened if she died? The clan would be sad... and I'd feel guilty but…_ She didn't like these thoughts, they felt dark and wrong. Honorable cats didn't think this way.

"I have the power to rival StarClan Ivypaw. I am a Dark Forest warrior and with that comes both strengths and weaknesses. As the full moon draws nearer I can appear in the living realm and only cats with connections to me or StarClan can see me." He looked back at Briarlight. "That explains why none of your friends saw me."

"So, I have a connection then?" Ivypaw meowed. "What about Leaders? Medicine cats?" Could Jayfeather see Hawkfrost if he came back?

Ignoring her question, he went on. "When the full moon comes I am a fully corporal cat with real claws and teeth when you can no longer see the moon I am back in this shadowy form. I can make cats fall sleep among _other_ things."

"Like?" She pushed, the sting of her wounds began to leave her and she glanced down in complete shock. Lifting her paws and bouncing on her feet she found that she was no longer covered in wounds.

"Those with a deep connection to whatever I am can reap benefits." He purred. "The way I healed you right now is similar to the way StarClan heals a leader from loosing a life."

Ivypaw couldn't help but lean closer. "That's amazing! What else?"

He curled his lip baring sharp white teeth and turned his head. "I can also tell when silly little medicine cats eavesdrop on things they shouldn't."

Ivypaw gasped and fear ran through her body. Following Hawkfrost's cold gaze she saw Jayfeather crouching quietly in the corner with herbs in front of him.

"Hawkfrost." He meowed coolly. "You knew I was here the entire time." He avoided Ivypaw's eyes.

"Well I've heard from across the line that you're interested in how things work in the Dark Forest." Hawkfrost replied.

"Leave this place!" Jayfeather stood up and hissed. "You're a trickster! I don't know what you've told Ivypaw but you're a liar."

Hawkfrost muzzle twitched and Ivypaw thought he looked like was about to laugh. "Oh really? Have I told her more lies than you?" He shot back.

Jayfeather's tail twitched in annoyance but the scent of fear was in the air. Ivypaw wasn't sure if it was from the healer or her.

"Jayfeather, Hawkfrost is helping me." She meowed. "Believe me!"

"You're too young to understand the gravity of what's happening." Jayfeather growled. "I'm a Medicine cat."

"You're arrogant." Hawkfrost shot back baring his teeth. "It seems you've been spending too much time with Yellowfang, age doesn't equate to wisdom. Even you can _see_ that."

"You think you're wise?" Jayfeather raised his head high. "I know what game you're playing and you can't harm me if you want to keep playing."

Hawkfrost took a step back and peered outside the den towards the rising sun. "You truly are blind."

Ivypaw watched in awe as the shadowy form of Hawkfrost disappeared like smoke.

She turned to Jayfeather. "Are you going to tell?" Ivypaw felt worry nip at paw pads. There was no way she was giving up training.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

Her ears flattened. "Nothing wrong! I'm training to help my clan." She growled. "He's not evil and if he was he's changed!"

"Darkness never changes." He retorted. "Hawkfrost can teach you nothing but evil."

"He healed me." She pointed out. "Without herbs or anything. He cares for me, he wouldn't do anything to—

"You're an idiot if you think he cares about you." Jayfeather breathed.

Ivypaw lowered her head and sneered at him. "You keep secrets too! Hawkfrost told me!" That wasn't true but she needed Jayfeather to believe she had leverage over him. This way he wouldn't tell any cat about her secret.

Jayfeather paused for a long time, he glanced up in thought before shrugging. "I never said I would say anything so don't try and blackmail me because even if you think you can you can't."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be a loyal warrior." He told her.

Her fur bristled. "I am loyal, and I can prove it. I will prove it."

Jayfeather snorted and bent his down to sniff Briarlight, checking to make sure that she was all right. "Whatever." He muttered. "Do as you like Ivypaw, let's only hope you don't regret this."

* * *

 **Welcome to the end!**

 **To me the battle between The Dark Forest and StarClan was supposed to be huge after all it basically was a fight between heaven and hell. As much as I loved The Last Hope I was hoping the battle would be more epic and a bit darker.**

 **I think Ivypaw would a very good manipulator, she convinced cats of the Dark Forest that she was a spy and they rarely doubted her. In this story, she convinced the younger warriors to attack ShadowClan and they trusted her word.**

 **Foxleap has a little bit of a crush on Ivypaw and just wants to make her happy, his common-sense bell isn't ringing as well as it should at the moment. The others will have their reasons revealed later.**

 **Headcannons**

 **I want cats from the Dark Forest to be creepy as possible. StarClan cats are made of stars literal balls of fire which represents their warrior spirit. Cats from the Dark Forest are made of shadows and have dark blood almost black to represent their spirit.**

 **Like Hawkfrost said cats with deep connections to StarClan or the Dark Forest can see the dead cats. This includes leaders and medicine cats.**

 **Dark Forest cats have a tinge of red in their eyes making them look blood shot because they can never rest because of the atrocities they've committed.**

 **The border between the Dark Forest and StarClan is known as "The Line."**

 **Double Bless**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	9. The Attack is Tonight!

_My mind's a kaleidoscope, it thinks too fast_

 _Blurs all the colors 'til I can't see past_

 _The last mistake, the choice I made_

Icon For Hire "Hope of Morning"

 **Chapter 9**

Dovepaw opened her eyes to see the starry fur of Dawnstar. The regal looking cat stood over her and look at Dovepaw through narrowed eyes. Dovepaw blinked tiredly and stretched a gray paw in front of her before clumsily sitting up.

Dawnstar's green eyes flashed with disapproval and she flicked her plumy tail over the apprentice's pink nose. "Dovepaw you must be alert and awake for my messages."

Embarrassment made the apprentice quickly groom her ruffled chest. "Sorry, I've been trying to stay up longer to prove I can join the night patrols." She sighed in disappointment. "I guess I fell asleep _again."_

The slender leader lay down. "You've been in ShadowClan for a while now."

"It's been about half a moon." Dovepaw meowed. "I think I'm getting use to it now. Actually, it's about time I face my first challenge." Her tail quivered in excitement. She wondered what she could possibly have to do to prove her worth to ShadowClan.

Dawnstar cocked her head. "You seem… different, more confidant. It's an improvement." A slight smile fell onto her lips.

Dovepaw purred and puffed out her chest. Ever since her confrontation with Tigerheart she'd decided that she would focus on being the best ShadowClan warrior she could be. After Blackstar finally decided she could go on patrols she was always the first to warn her new clanmates and spot prey. He still never let her near the ThunderClan border or on the night patrols but her mentor Rowanclaw was proud of her skills and often dropped hints about her upcoming challenge. Even the elders were impressed, well half of them anyways, both Snaketail and Whitewater still eyed her with disdain.

"Thank you." She dipped her head in respect. She had met Dawnstar four times already and each time the old leader would give her a small tidbit about when she was clan leader. She didn't understand how learning about Dawnstar's life would explain her destiny but the ShadowClan leader spoke about her leadership with such passion that Dovepaw couldn't help but listen. As of now she knew that Dawnstar was the former leader of ShadowClan and that her bloodline passed through Redwillow, Olivenose and Owlclaw. She also learned that ShadowClan use to be the largest clan in the Old Forest.

During Dovepaw's half moon Redwillow had done his best to be the worst pain the tail possible. He spoke out when she was praised and often tried to mess with her hunting. Owlclaw was less subtle in his attempts to undermine her, he only used his words to try and sting her. Olivenose thank StarClan was a blessing. The she-cat almost scratched her brothers whenever she caught them harassing Dovepaw. She was closet friend Dovepaw had at the moment excluding the kits especially considering Tigerheart was no longer speaking with her.

Dawnstar snorted. "You certainly have some skill Dovepaw but there are some things we need to discuss."

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked nervously. "Is the danger getting closer?"

"Firstly," Dawnstar booped the young cat's nose with her forepaw. "The danger is always moving nearer each and every moment."

"Then I need—

"Your powers are acting up, aren't they?"

Dovepaw froze, her powers did seem to be…fidgety. After she broke down in the medicine cat den, her senses had overwhelmed her, and she had felt sick but now a days it seemed her powers only worked if she stretched out her ears or sniffed extremely hard. Those things were embarrassing to do so she never did them.

"I…sometimes they feel off." She confessed feeling ashamed. "Usually I would ask Jayfeather what was going on but…"

Dawnstar sighed and closed her eyes in thought. "There is a gathering tonight, you could see the rest of the Three then."

Dovepaw almost laughed. "Blackstar would never let me go! I haven't even completed my first trial."

Dawnstar snickered. "He's the melodramatic type, he'll surely bring you to boast to the other clans. It's in his nature."

Dovepaw flicked her tail. "I guess he might." She wondered what her former clan mates would think of her? Would they hate her for leaving them? Part of her didn't want to know and for that reason alone she had avoided trying to see into the ThunderClan camp.

"Can we talk more about the danger I'm suppose to find?" Dovepaw tried to change the subject. Thinking about ThunderClan made her think about her sister and that made her feel lonely. "We've never spoken about it before."

"When the time comes little bird, for now I will give you a little more history about the clans." Dawnstar meowed.

"But—

"There use to be a fifth clan in the old forest." Dawnstar loudly declared ignoring Dovepaw's protest. "Until—

"Oh, shut up Dawnstar."

Dovepaw whipped around surprised. Who was brave enough to tell Dawnstar to stop talking? She saw a familiar flat faced grey she-cat with yellowing teeth. She took a step back confused, weren't StarClan cats suppose to look young and not…not so raggedy? _And where have I seen her before?_

"Yellowfang's the name, I was the first StarClan cat you ever saw Dovepaw." The intruder grinned at Dovepaw.

Yellowfang? Yellowfang was the ThunderClan medicine cat way before Jayfeather. She looked at the she-cat in awe. She knew that the old looking cat used to be a ShadowClan cat before she was chased into ThunderClan territory.

Before Dovepaw could question why Yellowfang was here Dawnstar turned on the grey furred she-cat snarling and loosing her regal composure. "Treacherous piece of dung! Have you come to steal ShadowClan's hope again?"

Yellowfang's eyes darkened but she did not respond.

Dawnstar continued. "Are you upset because I stopped the worthless battle before it could destroy my clan, _your_ clan?"

Yellowfang curled her lip. "I'm a ThunderClan cat Dawnstar."

"Not by birth!" Dawnstar advanced on the medicine cat. "You left ShadowClan to join a clan that knows little sorrow."

Yellowfang snarled. "Have you forgotten that I was banished mousebrain? And ThunderClan suffers more than you think."

Dawnstar laughed. "Oh really? Well remind me to tell ShadowClan to stop complaining about having the smallest territory and the lowest survival rate. How many prophecies has ThunderClan received?"

Yellowfang glared at her and turned to Dovepaw. "Dawnstar's blinded by her own personal grievance with the rest of StarClan. I can't allow her to drag you down with her."

Dovepaw glanced at Yellowfang. "I appreciate that I really do but what do you think I'm going to do? I promised to bring help to ShadowClan."

Yellowfang's hackles raised. "The prophecy was _only_ given to ThunderClan for a reason. Danger is coming young one and only…" She trailed off.

"Only one clan can survive?" Dovepaw guessed feeling annoyed. It felt just like speaking with Lionblaze all over again. "I'm sorry but that doesn't make any sense. If danger is coming all the clans need each other to survive. That's how we brought the water back." She argued.

Yellowfang shook her head. "We received a clear message, ThunderClan is the largest clan and they alone received the prophecy. Dawnstar overheard about the prophecy and decided to snatch you away to save ShadowClan. She sent you dreams to try and trick you."

Dawnstar hissed but didn't deny anything. Dovepaw threw her a concerned glance, she would question the leader later.

"As I was saying Dovepaw," Dawnstar addressed her but still glared at Yellowfang. "There use to be five clans in the forest until StarClan gave up on one of them. Their warriors, apprentices and kits were wiped from memory." She looked down in sorrow. "I did nothing to stop it then, I believed my ancestors would save all five clans without us intervening."

"But they failed." Yellowfang's head was bowed. "And SkyClan was ejected from the clans. The danger now is much worse than before." Her eyes grew wide and her voice took on the sound of mutiple cats speaking.

 _Only one clan will survive the coming danger_

Dovepaw both heard and felt the strength in her words. It shook her to the core and she was filled with fear.

* * *

Dovepaw woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and eyes burning with fear _. Only one? Only one clan could survive? No that can't be true! What if I have to choose between ThunderClan and ShadowClan?_

"Dovepaw you've woken us all up again." She heard Starlingpaw groan tiredly. "We were hunting all day, give us a break for once."

"Pinepaw's still sleeping." Ferretpaw purred dreamily.

Dovepaw was glad that the black she-cat wasn't awake to see her look so frightened. _She'd make fun of me for sure._

"Is something wrong?" Starlingpaw asked. "Have you developed an illness?" He pressed his nose to her flank.

She coughed and shook her head. "No, I just had a nightmare is all."

"Well we might as well all get up now." Starlingpaw told her. "Maybe we can convince our mentors to take us to the gathering."

"I already know I'm not going." Ferretpaw groaned. "Oakfur's upset with me because I didn't catch that sparrow."

Dovepaw chuckled. "You also fell out of a tree about two fox lengths high."

"I'm fine!"

Starlingpaw snorted and nudged Dovepaw towards the entrance. "Let's go find our mentors, Pinepaw's not coming because she's sprained her foot."

She nodded and followed him outside. Even though he was known as Serious Starling, Dovepaw found that the younger apprentice's stoic nature often broke when he was worried or anxious. In fact, he could get as chatty as Ferretpaw sometimes. She wasn't sure if they were friends but he did encourage her whenever they went hunting.

They spotted Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt sharing a squirrel near the warrior's den. Rowanclaw was grooming his mate's ear but his ears perked when he spotted the apprentices. Dovepaw bounded up to her mentor with Starlingpaw trailing behind.

"Are we going to the gathering?" Starlingpaw asked the couple.

Rowanclaw purred and glanced at his mate. "Of course! You've certainly earned it." Tawnypelt nodded in agreement.

Dovepaw felt a twinge in her stomach. "Is there…a way I should behave?"

Tawnypelt snorted. "Ignore the looks from your old clanmates, be proud and confidant!" She touched her nose to Dovepaw's muzzle. "You don't want to look nervous."

"Try to hide those tells." Rowanclaw advised. "ShadowClan is a clan of no regrets. Blackstar listed who was coming while you two were asleep. It's a good thing you two woke up on time otherwise we would have to leave without you." His joking tone did little to calm Dovepaw's nerves.

Before she could express her concerns Dovepaw heard ragged coughing coming from the medicine cat's den.

"Is Russetfur coming?" She asked.

Tawnypelt shook her head. "She's ill, so she's staying back in the den with Littlecloud."

"So, ShadowClan's not going to have their medicine cat or deputy at the gathering?" Starlingpaw exclaimed. "We'll look weak!"

Tawnypelt cuffed his ear lightly. "Flametail's still coming and we're bringing our strongest warriors."

Rowanclaw sighed. "It's only whitecough right now. She should be alright soon."

"What happens if it turns to greencough? Do we have herbs for it?" Starlingpaw pressed. "I mean I know it's almost leaf bare but we have enough herbs, right?"

Tawnypelt flashed Rowanclaw a look before clearing her throat. She touched her nose to Starlingpaw's head. "Don't worry about it Starlingpaw. We'll be fine."

* * *

Dovepaw walked beside Snowbird and Olivenose. She was happy they were chosen to go to the gathering. They protectively walked around her glaring at Redwillow whenever he got too close.

The mottled tom had loudly complained when he saw her walk up with Starlingpaw. Dawnpelt had scolded him for complaining so near to Blackstar but Redwillow only snorted in defiance.

Dovepaw peered ahead at Blackstar as he led them through the RiverClan border. She wondered if the leader was tired of having his authority challenged by Redwillow all the time. If he heard the tom complaining he took no notice.

"I'm going to claw out Redwillow's eyes if he looks here again." Snowbird growled as the tom glared at her.

"Please ignore my idiot brother." Olivenose pleaded with Dovepaw. "He's going through a phase."

"It's an extremely long phase." She heard Crowfrost mutter as he padded just in front of them. "Should've done a better job teaching him Snowbird."

Snowbird snorted. "As if you could've done better Crowfrost."

"I could've." The tom boasted.

"Could not." Snowbird retorted.

"Could've."

"Not—

"Please don't do this tonight." Dovepaw heard a warrior call over their shoulder. "You two have been doing this for seasons."

Crowfrost smirked. "Could have." He whispered quickly before rushing forward just in time to miss Snowbird stick out her tongue at him like a kit.

"Can you believe the nerve!" Snowbird hissed lowly.

Olivenose giggled. "Can you believe you and him use to be mates?"

Dovepaw cocked her head and looked at Snowbird who look flustered. "You and Crowfrost were mates?" She asked in surprise. The long-haired tom seemed so…so arrogant plus a different she-cat always surrounded him each day. Dovepaw could barely believe the tom had time to stay with a mate.

Snowbird groaned. "Four moons of pure chaos."

"How'd it happen?" Dovepaw was curious.

"He was…" The she-cat searched for the word. "convincing." Olivenose giggled again and snorted.

"Crowfrost acts different sometimes." Snowbird protested. "He's not always a stuck up, miserable, mangy foxhearted, dung eating—I mean he's sweet sometimes."

"I think you've lost your point." Tawnypelt purred from behind the three cats. "Don't worry about it Snowbird."

"But why—oomph!" She bumped into Smokefoot's behind. "Why did we stop?"

"RiverClan." Smokefoot replied calmly. "Did you not scent them?"

Dovepaw looked forward to see the RiverClan leader Mistystar flanked by her deputy Reedwhisker and the pretty dappled medicine cat Mothwing. Dovepaw felt embarrassed, it seemed that even the strongest scents were escaping her nose.

"Blackstar." Mistystar greeted curtly. "I hope StarClan has blessed your clan this moon." Her tone seemed forced and Dovepaw noticed the stare off between both leaders. _StarClan it's like she hates him._

"Mistystar," Her leader greeted much in the same way. "I hope the same for your clan. Has hunting been well?" His voice lacked the same pride Dovepaw had recognized it having. What was that…strange tone coming from his throat?

"That will be announced at the gathering—I…" The forced tone turned into one of surprise. "Is that Dovepaw of ThunderClan among your ranks?"

"Dovepaw of ShadowClan." Blackstar corrected.

Dovepaw felt the shocked eyes of the RiverClan warriors fall onto her. Instead of stepping backwards she stepped forward confidently. She wasn't going to let them leer at her and know that she was afraid.

She felt Tawnypelt, Olivenose and Snowbird press up against her in support. Silently she thanked the she-cats.

"I…see." Mistystar meowed sounding interested. She motioned with her tail and her clan followed her to the log connecting to the island. They went over silently.

Blackstar beckoned for ShadowClan to wait for a few moments before signalling for them to cross to the island.

"He always makes us wait for those fish faces." She heard Scorchfur whisper to Redwillow who grunted and glared at Blackstar's tail.

"I do it out of courtesy, Scorchfur." Blackstar responded calmly without turning to face him. "If you truly have a problem with waiting a few moments, next time you can cross with RiverClan."

Scorchfur lowered his head in embarrassment and Dovepaw fought the urge to grin at him. _Serves you right!_

ShadowClan was the last clan to arrive and she guessed the news of her joining ShadowClan had spread to the other clans. She kept her head high as she walked, dozens of eyes watched her walk by. Whispers filled her ears and she flattened her ears trying to push them out.

Rowanclaw lowered his head to hers. "Relax," He whispered. "They're just going to have to get use to it."

 _How am I going to get use to it?_

"Dovepaw!" Her ears perked, her mother came running towards her at full speed. She covered her in licks and purrs. Dovepaw couldn't help but push into her mother's embrace. _I missed you!_

Other cats came tumbling to her pushing the ShadowClan cats away. She heard Olivenose recoil back with a hiss as Lionblaze came close.

Her eyes met her former mentors, he looked pained and guilty. "Dovepaw, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "This was my choice." She told him. "I'm ShadowClan now."

With that her former clanmates including her mother stepped back and glared at the shadows behind her. Rowanclaw stepped forward looking oddly smug.

"But why?" Whitewing's voice shook. "Why did you leave us?" Her mother's eyes shimmered and Dovepaw swore it was with guilt, but what would her mother have to feel guilty for?

Dovepaw looked from her new to old clanmates. Redwillow had his ears perked, Dustpelt looked conflicted. Thornclaw was staring at her with disdain while Smokefoot looked calmly at her.

"I…can't explain it." Dovepaw meowed poorly. "This is just where I need to be and I want to be the best ShadowClan warrior I can be."

"The best ShadowClan warrior…" Lionblaze echoed. "I don't understand."

"She's ours now." Rowanclaw growled. Dustpelt glared at him with his lips curled.

"Doesn't any cat find it odd that ShadowClan is accepting others?" Thornclaw's tone was laced with suspicion. "Dovepaw has kittypet blood."

Whitewing flinched.

Dovepaw's fur bristled. "So what?" How dare Thornclaw point out her heritage. Why couldn't he just accept the change. Rowanclaw flicked an ear but said nothing. Dovepaw felt her face burn. Was her new mentor ashamed of her now?

Thornclaw looked down at her. "So? This is the worst kind of betrayal and it doesn't even make sense." Growling at the shadowed warriors he continued. "ShadowClan is known for their tricks and lies, I know for a fact that you're planning something."

"What's the matter." Smokefoot breathed. "Are you afraid of us?"

"In your dreams!" Thornclaw retorted. "I just—

"Let the gathering begin!" She heard Onestar call out. The lithe WindClan leader looked oblivious to the tensions between ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

"Dovepaw come sit with us." Lionblaze whispered. "Just for a moment, we need to talk."

"I'll come with you!" Olivenose meowed while glaring at Dovepaw.

Dovepaw squeaked as she was squeezed by the two warriors glaring weapons at each other. They settled on Dovepaw sitting between the two of them. She could tell that Lionblaze had wanted to tell her something by his disappointed glance. _Don't worry I need to talk to you too._

She spotted Blackstar sitting tall almost hidden by the leaves of The Great Oak. Firestar sat on a branch just beside him, his bright green eyes scanning the cats below him. Mistystar was standing on the branch below them looking proud and confident.

"I will begin." Onestar declared from his branch, the other leaders didn't challenge him but Dovepaw spotted Blackstar scoff and turn his head to side while Firestar merely sighed.

"Despite the signs of frost prey is still running well on the moor." He meowed. "Our apprentices are learning fast and will soon be warriors their clan can be proud of." For a brief moment, he made eye contact with Firestar.

She felt Lionblaze stiffen beside her. "Onestar's trying to start trouble."

Olivenose stuck her tongue out. "He's such a frogbrain." She agreed.

"That is all." He sat down with a smug look on his face, his tail waved around satisfied.

"I will speak next." Mistystar meowed. The leader reported on the rivers beginning to freeze over but there still being prey left over to catch.

Dovepaw listened with only half an ear, her eyes were soon directed at her father. She blinked warmly at him but he turned away. She felt stung. Birchfall was never this cold with her before. She sighed and looked back to Mistystar. She could feel her chest begin to quicken. _My own father hates me_

She looked to her mother but Whitewing seemed lost in her own world simply staring blanking at her paws. _Why is she acting so weird?_

"Dovepaw you're shivering." Lionblaze glanced at her, concern washing over his face. "Are you cold?"

 _Relax._ She practised breathing in and out until she calmed down. "Just a bit." In response, her men-uh former mentor wrapped his fluffy golden tail around her ears. Olivenose scowled in response. _Is she jealous?_ She paid her friend no mind and reveled in the comfort of warmth.

"That is all."

She had missed most of the RiverClan report. How had it been finished so quickly?

"Blackstar do you have anything to report?" The RiverClan leader meowed innocently.

Dovepaw frowned, had the RiverClan leader rushed her report on purpose just to figure out what was going on in ShadowClan? The gray furred she-cat cocked her head curiously, Blackstar simply stood up nonchalantly.

"ShadowClan is faring well, our prey is plentiful, our herb supply full and our nursery is full of kits waiting to be warriors." He meowed evenly.

Dovepaw sniffed. She wasn't sure that was exactly true. Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw seemed worried about the lack of herbs.

"Russetfur has fallen ill but will soon recover, Littlecloud stayed behind to make sure of it." He finished with a flick of the ear. "That is all."

Dovepaw was puzzled. Wasn't he going to mention her?

"That can't be it!" Came a yowl from the crowd. Murmurs of agreement came with it.

"I see Dovepaw of ThunderClan among ShadowClan!" She recognized Mosspelt call out, she stood beside Petalfur who had a confused expression on her face.

"Oh." Blackstar simply meowed. He licked his paw uncaringly and examined it.

 _Oh? Is that all he's going to say._

She soon remembered what Dawnstar had told her. _He's the melodramatic type, he'll surely bring you to boast to the other clans. It's in his nature."_

Dovepaw couldn't help but narrow her eyes. She remembered how Blackstar had spoken to his clan when she had arrived. How he had spoken to Firestar, convincing him to banish her. The white tom had a way with using his words.

"Yes," His gaze travelled to Firestar. "Dovepaw is ShadowClan now." Firestar's lip almost curled.

Blackstar's whiskers seem to twitch in amusement and he turned to the surprised crowd. Whispers grew and eyes fell onto him. "Trust me I know, how can a ThunderClan cat join the darkest clan in the forest?"

"ShadowClan rejects impure blood and now it takes a soft-hearted apprentice." Dovepaw recognized Breezepelt of WindClan call out. Her fur bristled and she glared darkly at the tom. _I'm no soft heart Breezepelt, tread too far and you'll find out!_ Surprised at her own thoughts she turned back to Blackstar who had a knowing look on his face.

"ShadowClan rejects weakness." Blackstar retorted. "This apprentice will be given six moons to be trained in our ways and loose whatever softness she possesses."

Firestar finally spoke up. "Six moons? What for? She's already half way trained."

Blackstar glared at him. "Maybe as a ThunderClan cat but as a ShadowClan cat she's barely begun."

"You can't just—

"Dovepaw's new mentor is Rowanclaw." Blackstar meowed cutting Firestar off rudely.

"This is odd indeed." Mistystar commented.

"Good luck with your new apprentice." Onestar sneered at Blackstar. "It seems like you're picking up the traits of your neighbours."

Blackstar and Firestar both glared at Onestar who turned around smugly.

Firestar began his report. "ThunderClan is strong and healthy even with the come of the cold. Our prey is plentiful…"

Dovepaw zoned out to look for her sister. She did not spot her among the multitude of pelts. "Where's Ivypaw?" She whispered into Lionblaze's ear.

He stiffened. "She opted to stay behind."

"Oh." Her ear's fell. "I guess she didn't want to see me."

"No no no." Lionblaze reassured. "She misses you, she just wanted extra sleep, Jayfeather says she was hurt a couple nights ago."

"Hurt?" She gasped. "How—

"Will both of you be quiet?" She heard Sandstorm hiss.

"ThunderClan wishes Dovepaw luck in her new clan." Firestar finished looking satisfied.

The leaders leapt down from the trees signalling that it was time to mingle with other cats. Before she could ask Lionblaze how her sister had been hurt she was flooded by a bunch of cats asking her questions mostly the younger ones.

"Why'd you leave?" She recognized the dark brown tabby tom from the first RiverClan patrol she saw in ShadowClan territory.

"She's an idiot Hollowpaw that's why!" Another apprentice declared. She recognized Beetlewhisker a brown and white tom agree with the apprentice. "Where's the loyalty in cats now a days."

She sniffed and pushed away from the cats losing Olivenose in the process. She pushed forward to the opposite end of the gathering hoping to find a quiet spot away from the noise. She missed her clan mates yes, but she didn't want to be asked the same questions over and over again especially when she couldn't answer.

"How are you Dovepaw?"

The foliage rustled and out came Jayfeather. She gulped, the medicine cat had been horrified when she had joined ShadowClan. How did he feel now?

"I'm fine, how's Ivypaw?" She asked.

"Still training in the Dark Forest." He meowed dryly. "She thinks she's training to help the clan."

"What?" Dovepaw meowed in shock. "I thought she would stop! She doesn't need to compete with me anymore I'm gone."

Jayfeather snorted. "Don't be mousebrained. Did you think running away would fix things?"

"You have to watch her for me." Dovepaw begged. "She could get hurt…is-is that what happened a couple days ago?"

"Not the only thing that happened but yes" Jayfeather muttered darkly.

"What else happened?"

"You've abandoned the prophecy." He growled. "For all we know you've ruined it."

Stubbornly she growled. "I haven't ruined anything. Dawnstar says I will bring peace to ShadowClan."

"Yellowfang told me. She also says that only one clan will survive." He quietly uttered. "And it seems to me like you've chosen ShadowClan."

"That's a load of dung Jayfeather!" She snapped. "Why can only one clan survive? It makes no sense."

"Ask StarClan." He retorted.

Silence

"What are we going to do?" Dovepaw asked after a while.

Jayfeather sighed. "I've been in this prophecy since I was a kit and I still don't know. I use to think StarClan had all the answers but I don't think they even really know what to do."

"I think they're scared." Dovepaw concluded. "How can you prepare for something you don't know anything about?"

Jayfeather sighed again and touched his muzzle to her head. "Be safe Dovepaw."

* * *

She had departed from the medicine cat with both of them feeling confused. She prayed that she would dream with StarClan tonight, perhaps gain a better understanding of what was coming.

She returned quietly and bumped into Birchfall. Her father visibly flinched before gaining a hard look on his face.

"What have you done?" His voice was breathy.

She blinked. "I'm sorry Birchfall I'm ShadowClan now."

"You realize you've abandoned your sister?" Birchfall growled. "She and the younger warriors think you're being tortured by those maggotpelts."

Her fur bristled. "They're not that bad."

And then faint battle yowls filled Dovepaw's ears and she was distracted from her father's disappointed glance. She looked past him staring blankly to where the ShadowClan patrol had come from. _What was that?_

"Dovepaw!" Birchfall snapped. "You can't be naïve forever. I'm ordering you to come home this instant and stop this foolish kit's game. This is just like when you spoke about those big brown animals."

She turned to her angry father, she blinked slowly feeling dazed by the scent of blood and the sound of claws meeting flesh. Did he really think he could make her come back to ShadowClan? "I was right about the brown animals, the beavers. That's why me and Lionblaze went to bring the lake back with the other clan cats."

"One journey doesn't make you wise." He retorted. "Dovepaw you _can't_ stay in ShadowClan. It would ruin you mother."

She dipped her head. "I'm sorry but I have a duty to ShadowClan now." She padded past him ignoring his shocked gasp. _Please forgive me_

Where was the sound of battle coming from? She sat down and prayed to StarClan or whatever gave her the power to see beyond any other cat. _Please don't let my powers fail now._

"You've disappointed me." Her father called behind her. "I'm not proud of you any longer." He told her harshly.

She pretended that she hadn't heard the words but her heart felt heavy. Her senses drifted towards the ShadowClan camp, into the tunnel and—

"No!" She whispered loudly suddenly unable to focus on the cats beside her. They all became a blur as her senses entered the ShadowClan camp.

 _It's being attacked!_

Pinepaw had a scratch on her eye and was swiping at her attacker, her sprained paw held her down. Owlclaw struggled with a tom who she couldn't recognize. As hard as she tried to focus she couldn't make out the attackers, they were blurry and deformed.

Russetfur snarled and was chasing a cat out of the camp. The cat hissed at her and smugly taunted the ill deputy.

"I planned this whole thing out. I have warriors you could never imagine on my side." The attacker was boasting.

 _It can't be_

"So either you give us Dovepaw or we'll tear this entire camp apart getting her."

* * *

 **You're reached the end!**

 **Aaaand the ShadowClan camp is under attack while most of the warriors are at the gathering and Dovepaw finally gets to see some of her clanmates again most of whom are not happy to see her.**

 **Her mother especially seems very guilty and Birchfall seemed to want Dovepaw back for Whitewing's sake…I wonder why?**

 **It's almost leafbare and sickness has come to the clans and according to StarClan only one clan may survive the coming danger. Which clan will make it?**

 **Dove's gonna have to think fast about how to save ShadowClan from her sister's ambush.**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


	10. How could you do this?

_Save yourself_

 _From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow_

 _Save yourself_

 _From the choices I make because nothing, but failure follows me_

 _Save yourself_

Save Yourself by My Darkest Days

 **Chapter 10**

Dovepaw was reeled back to reality as soon as she realized that Ivypaw was the one attacking the ShadowClan camp. Her breath quickened but her anxiety soon turned to anger.

 _How could she do this?_

She needed to convince Blackstar to return home before Ivypaw could do something that she might regret.

She raced past a group of apprentices who eyed her oddly. She ran into Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy sitting among the roots of the Great Oak with Ashfoot and Reedwhisker, the WindClan and RiverClan deputy. They looked to be guarding the entrance to the Great Oak.

"I need to speak with Blackstar!" She demanded.

Brambleclaw studied her panicked form and shook his head. "Dovepaw, you can't change your decision as soon as the first sign of trouble comes."

"What? No, I have something important to tell him!" Dovepaw almost yowled, slightly offended that Brambleclaw thought she was considering changing her decision.

"The leaders are meeting now." Ashfoot told her gently. "They'll be out in a moment."

Dovepaw hissed and Reedwhisker pushed her away. She couldn't just sit around and wait for the deputies to let her in. _This might be a life or death situation!_

"You don't understand!" She protested.

Brambleclaw fixed her with a stern look. "Dovepaw you are an apprentice. Do as you're told."

"Has living with ShadowClan made you mannerless?" Reedwhisker growled.

"But—

"No." The black tom curled his lip.

Dovepaw flattened her ears and pretended to look defeated. Searching for an answer she realized that there were four possible ways to get into the Great Oak. Usually all four entrances were guarded but with Russetfur being ill, only three of the entrances were protected. _If I could just get to the ShadowClan side._

She backed off and meowed an apology, the deputies nodded and eventually took their eyes off her. Darting around sneakily she prayed that she picked up something from Rowanclaw's lessons. Thank StarClan the Great Oak was wide otherwise the deputies might have seen her. She peered in through one of the holes in the hollow tree. She saw all four leaders sitting and discussing with each other.

"I meant what I said at the last gathering." Firestar was saying. "The WindClan border has not been crossed Onestar."

Onestar was glaring at him. "You're lucky I made no mention of this Firestar."

The flame coloured leader curled his lip. "There is no evidence. You'd only bring shame to WindClan."

"Shame?" Onestar snarled but before he could continue Mistystar stepped between him and Firestar. Dovepaw spotted Blackstar with his tail wrapped around his feet, he seemed entertained by the tension between WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Then it's concluded." Mistystar meowed wrapping her tail around her paws. "Any other concerns?"

"Blackstar." Dovepaw whispered as quietly as possible.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Onestar sharply turned. "A whisper?"

"It's a gathering." Blackstar answered him. "Things are bound to get loud."

"Our deputies won't allow any cat to get in." Firestar reassured but Dovepaw noticed that the ThunderClan leader's ears were perked up.

"Blackstar." Dovepaw hissed again, the flick of an ear confirmed that the leader _had_ heard her whisper. She noticed that his body had stiffened as well.

The white tom drew a deep breath. "We might as well end this meeting if there are no other concerns."

"Agreed." Firestar meowed, he avoided Onestar's glare and turned to Mistystar. "It's nice to catch up during these brief moments."

Mistystar gave him a warm smile. "Until we all meet again. May StarClan light our paths and give us the strength to lead our clans."

Dovepaw kept to the shadows as the leaders exited the Great Oak one by one meeting with their deputies and drawing their attention away from the tree. Her eyes searched for Blackstar but she suddenly felt a massive weight against her side and her muzzle was locked shut.

"You better have a good reason for almost disgracing ShadowClan."

"Mmmmgff" Came her muffled reply.

Blackstar let her go and she gasped in relief. She shook her ruffled coat and faced her leader. He wore an expression which Dovepaw could only describe as irritation. Ignoring the slight fear in her belly she faced him with her head high.

"ShadowClan is being attacked."

A look of surprise fell over the leader's face. "How do you—

"Please Blackstar!" Dovepaw pleaded. "I-I can hear cats being hurt and the camp is unguarded and I don't—I can't explain how I know but if you have _any_ trust in me you'll take us back home as soon as possible."

Blackstar paused, he stared at the moonlit sky. "The moon is full; no clan cat would dare attack us tonight."

"We are also foxleaps no—horsefields from the camp." Blackstar added. "Even if by some miracle you can hear our clanmates being attacked I can't afford to make ShadowClan look weak to the other clans."

"No! Blackstar you must— "

His eyes darkened. "It's not your place to tell me what I must do." With a deep sigh, he turned to the side as if considering some unforeseen options.

She stood up straighter staring him straight in the eyes. "If I'm wrong…then I will leave Shadow—

"No need to make promises like that. I find keeping you here a bit interesting" His whiskers twitched. "Let me tell you what you're going to do."

Feeling her breath come back Dovepaw stood straighter ready to hear her leader's orders.

"Find Rowanclaw and take enough warriors with you to face a patrol. Tell him I sense a threat and make no mention of you hearing anything further than a hare's leap." He told her quietly. "This gathering should move along quickly and the rest of us shall join you."

"Thank you." She breathed.

"If what you're saying is true. We'll need to discus how it was possible that you heard all this." Blackstar meowed.

Dovepaw dipped her head respectfully but felt a tremor run through her spine. _How am I ever going to explain myself without giving away my powers?_

* * *

Rowanclaw had believed her as soon as she gave him Blackstar's orders. He brought Scorchfur, Dawnpelt, Applefur, Olivenose together and instructed them to silently disperse into the shadows.

"Keep your breath silent." Rowanclaw told her gently. "Remember these attackers think they have the upper paw and that we have no idea about the attack."

Dovepaw obeyed and tried to follow her mentor's steps. He paced quickly but stealthily through the soft ground as did the other warriors.

"I can't believe it." She heard Scorchfur's breath. "On the night of the gathering, these must be rouges."

Dovepaw flinched. She prayed that no other ThunderClan warrior had been stupid enough to follow Ivypaw to the ShadowClan camp.

"They must be idiots." Applefur growled. "Don't they know we're ShadowClan warriors? Fighting at night is one of our best skills."

Olivenose nudged Scorchfur with her head as they moved. "I'm sure the cats at camp have given them a scratch or two already." Her yellow eyes met the back of Rowanclaw's tail.

The leader of their patrol was silent and Dovepaw realized he must be worried about their clanmates. Russetfur was ill and many other cats were following suit. Before she left for the gathering she had heard Kinkfur coughing. The camp was weak.

Dawnpelt kept close to her father. "We need to be careful."

 _Stop_

Rowanclaw had signalled with his tail and crouched low the ground, the patrol followed suit and Dovepaw copied their actions. They were close enough to hear snarling and the sound of claws hitting bodies. The cries of battle were familiar to Dovepaw.

 _You too Mousewhisker?_

She recognized the eager tom's yowls of victory. This meant that other ThunderClan cats _had_ followed Ivypaw.

"We need to do something." She crawled up to her mentor. A wave of ThunderClan scent hit her nose.

"Stick close to me." He whispered to her. "The rest of you enter camp silently, make sure the kits and elders are okay, get a count of how many warriors are there and then defend our camp."

Applefur raised her head alarmed and stared at Rowanclaw. "Warriors? I knew I smelled ThunderClan but I thought they had more honour than this."

"That doesn't matter right now." Rowanclaw meowed sternly.

The warriors nodded and dispersed but Dovepaw heard Scorchfur mutter to Dawnpelt. "It's probably her fault."

Rowanclaw stood up. "We're walking right through the entrance."

Confused Dovepaw shot him a glance. "Is that how ShadowClan attacks?"

"I haven't trained you well enough for that yet. You'll have to rely on previous skill." He meowed.

Rowanclaw entered the thorny tunnel, Dovepaw followed quickly behind. She let out a gasp once she saw the camp.

Mousewhisker tussled with Pinepaw as Ferretpaw clawed at his back. Her former clanmate let out a snarl of anger and threw Pinepaw to the side. "Tell me!"

"Get out!" The black she-cat hissed and threw herself back onto Mousewhisker's head.

She saw Foxleap cornered by Tigerheart. The broad tabby exchanged hefty blows with the red tom. Foxleap let out a hiss of pain and Dovepaw felt a twinge of pain for him. She knew Tigerheart wouldn't hesitate to use his darker skills on her…friend?

Her stomach twisted, and she froze as Rowanclaw moved forward. _Could_ she attack Foxleap or Mousewhisker?

Blossomfall fought with Oakfur. She had the lithe tom pinned underneath her and was hissing something to him.

"What do I do?" She whispered to herself.

Rowanclaw turned on her eyes blazing. He curled his lip and for a second Dovepaw was afraid that he would attack her. "Protect your clanmates!"

 _But which ones?_

A piercing screech brought her back to her senses. Rowanclaw was gone, he had leapt to defend the apprentices. Pinepaw was laying on her side curled slightly.

The sound of fear hadn't come from her. Her eyes fell to the nursery and her paws were unfrozen by hot rage. _Who in StarClan's name would attack kits?_

Racing down she heard yowls of outrage, Applefur had appeared and was aiding Oakfur. Olivenose was chasing Rosepetal while Scorchfur nipped at her heels.

She entered the nursery. To her horror Kinkfur was puffed up facing off against Bumblestripe. The grey tom wasn't attacking them but all Dovepaw saw were the kits mewling in fear. Sparrowkit stood in front his sisters hissing slightly but shaking, Dewkit huddled beside Mistkit who was wailing her head off.

"How could you!" With a yowl Dovepaw leapt at Bumblestripe.

"Dove—

She collided with him roughly and hit his cheek with her claws drawing blood. Surprised and dazed he looked up at her.

"How could you attack defenseless kits?" She accused.

"Attack…" His eyes widened. "No no no we were looking for you Dovepaw! I searched everywhere, the medicine cat's den, the elders-

"You scared everyone." She hissed. "Leave now!"

His eyes narrowed. "Leave? We've come to rescue you."

"From what?" Dovepaw growled at her friend, anger growing deeper.

"ShadowClan!" He growled.

Dovepaw took a step forward. Had this been half a moon ago maybe she would have thought it sweet that her friends came to her rescue but now it only proved one thing. _They think you're an idiot who needs saving._

"I'm a ShadowClan cat now!" She retorted. _Please don't make me hurt you_

"Leave us!" Kinkfur snarled.

Bumblestripe was silent and then anger lit his usually friendly face. "I can't believe this. We thought…we thought you were being tortured, every night we trained and trained to rescue you but..."

"Bumblestripe—" She began.

"Thornclaw was right!" His hackles raised. "You're a dirty no good traitor."

"Bumblestripe, please go." She pleaded. "We're friends we don't have to fight."

"You're worse than these maggotpelts." He continued sneering. "And you know why? Because you chose to ally yourself against your clan, your kin, against Ivypaw for no reason at all!"

"Shut up!" Dovepaw's tone fell once she notice the kits whimper. "For StarClan's sake Bumblestripe…I'm sorry."

"You didn't even say goodbye!" He chocked. "I thought…I thought I knew you."

Dovepaw's tone darkened. "You couldn't have known me as well you think. I have a lot of secrets."

He almost laughed, the blood from his cheek was dripping and Dovepaw felt guilty "So, you're just like them now." His tail lashed aggressively.

She could scent and feel Smokefoot and Crowfrost flanking her. The gathering patrol must be back. She felt unbridled rage from Smokefoot even though his eyes betrayed nothing.

"Surrender!" Crowfrost hissed. "There's no way you can win now."

Bumblestripe hung his head as the white and black warrior escorted him from the den. Dovepaw lingered. Smokefoot walked over to his family and Kinkfur pressed into his dark coat, their kits squished happily in between them.

The sight made Dovepaw happy and sad at the same time. She had broken bonds with so many ThunderClan cats now, Birchfall, Bumblestripe, Ivypaw…she wondered how many more cats would end up hating her for her decision.

* * *

Blossomfall and Bumblestripe were held by Crowfrost and Tawnypelt. The two warriors prevented them from moving further.

The rest of the cats according to Bumblestripe had escaped into the forest. The littermates refused to look at Dovepaw and as she neared them Blossomfall bared her teeth and wrapped herself around her littermate.

"Traitor." She spat. Bumblestripe said nothing and neither did Dovepaw. It was the truth after all, she was a traitor, she had betrayed her oath to ThunderClan and had taken a new one with the darkest warriors in the forest. It was almost funny, both she and Ivypaw were training with dark warriors now.

"I'm going to find the rest." Tigerheart was coming down from the medicine cats den with Flametail by his side. The tabby's front legs were covered with splashes of blood. _Is that Foxleap's blood?_

"I'm coming." Dovepaw declared. "It's me that they want. They have to know that I'm not coming back to them. It'll make the fight easier."

Tigerheart grunted but said nothing.

"I'll come too." Snowbird meowed beside Dovepaw. "Three of us to catch three of them."

"Blackstar's taken a patrol into the forest with Owlclaw and Toadfoot." Crowfrost told them. The six of you should be enough to track these warriors down."

"I can't believe this." Tawnypelt was meowing. "Firestar couldn't have authorized this."

"Who knows?" Crowfrost uttered darkly. "Maybe he's changed."

Dovepaw leapt into a run before Tigerheart or Snowbird. The warriors caught up with her quickly with Tigerheart shooting her a look. Dovepaw didn't care, her only thought was to reach Ivypaw before Blackstar did.

"Stop!" Snowbird halted. "I smell badger."

"That scent is long dead." Tigerheart argued. "We need to keep up"

Dovepaw took a big sniff. The badger was definitely still around. As she thanked her senses for working she saw the badger pushing a bone around in darkness. _I have no idea where it is, It's so dark here._ A little whilst off around a huge tree with thick roots she saw Russetfur cornering her sister. Fear gripped at her, neither of them realized how close the lumbering beast was, any moment one of them could be badger food.

"We need to go towards a thick tree with huge roots." She tried to describe the area. "Um maybe with a couple logs near by…"

Tigerheart cocked his head in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I think one of the attackers is my sister and…and she likes to hide in places like those." She stuttered hoping they'd believe her.

"Gnarly is the only tree who…" Tigerheart trailed off when Snowbird gave him a look of surprise. He ducked his head down, Dovepaw imagined that his cheeks were burning as his tail fell between his legs.

"You named the tree you and your littermates use to play by?" Snowbird sounded amused.

He shook his head and began to dart in a certain direction. The two she-cats followed him and as they ran he explained. "Gnarly is…I mean the Gnarled Pine had the largest roots in ShadowClan, it has plenty of hiding spots too, lots of logs and dips beside it."

"You use to play hide and seek there." Snowbird teased as they came to a stop.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

Dovepaw twitched an ear but her senses would stretch no further. She growled in frustration but stopped as she spotted the ShadowClan deputy in one of the dips. Her nose was still wet signalling her sickness. Dovepaw was surprised that she had managed to make it this far without stopping.

By herself, Russetfur had Hazeltail cowering but Ivypaw refused to waiver. The apprentice snarled and swiped at the deputy occasionally looking around as if expecting something to happen.

"Ivypaw!" She called.

Her sister looked up, Ivypaw pushed past Russetfur and looked up. "Dovepaw you've escaped!" She sounded joyful but…her voice carried a strange edge to it one that made Dovepaw shiver.

"Let's get out of here!" She yowled.

Snowbird bared her teeth. "Stay down apprentice. You're coming to our camp."

Ivypaw laughed. "Not going to happen. My sister and I are leaving."

Russetfur growled and approached the silver and white she-cat. "You're not going anywhere."

Ivypaw snorted. "Get away from me you old foxheart! You kidnapped my sister, you tortured her."

"What?" Tigerheart glanced down. "Is that why they attacked? They think we're torturing you?"

Dovepaw leapt down into the pit. "Ivypaw listen to me, I wasn't taken you know that. I told you I was going to leave."

Ivypaw's face fell. "T-that was just a joke, a stupid joke. Come on Dovepaw let's go." She stepped forward towards her sister.

Dovepaw took a step back. "I was serious. Please Ivypaw just come back to camp— "

"You're my sister!" Ivypaw curled her lip. "You promised me! You promised me that you'd always be my sister!"

"I still am!" Dovepaw argued. "Me joining ShadowClan is good for both of us, we don't have to compete anymore."

"I don't care about that!"

"Yes, you do!" Dovepaw growled. "I know you Ivypaw. Even if I did come back you'd always have to compete with me."

"I have special skills too." Ivypaw hissed "Don't put yourself on a pedestal. You're an apprentice, just like me!"

"Ivypaw relax." Tigerheart had leapt down to stand beside Dovepaw.

Ivypaw's eyes filled with rage when she spotted the tabby and with a screech she threw herself at Tigerheart. Even though the tom was much larger Ivypaw hit him so roughly that he fell with a thud. Dovepaw watched in horror as her sister began pummeling her clanmate's stomach.

"Ivypaw stop!" Dovepaw moved to aid Tigerheart but with a kick she was thrown aside.

Tigerheart threw Ivypaw off him and rolled onto his feet. He faced her with a snarl. "You're being irrational!"

"This is your fault!" Ivypaw retorted. "I'm going to rip out your throat!" With that she threw herself back at him.

Snowbird was about to crouch down to leap and help her clanmate but the ground below her cracked. Every cat froze for a second and turned to see what had make the splitting sound. Snowbird looked down in horror as the earth below her made a rumbling sound.

With a thundering roar, a badger broke out from beneath the ground where Snowbird had been standing. The white she-cat disappeared into the dirt and rock with a terrified yowl. Before any cat could react, the mud-covered beast charged into Tigerheart and Ivypaw.

"No!" Dovepaw screeched but her cries did nothing to lessen the impact the badger made as it bashed its head into the brown tabby. Ivypaw had leapt out of the way just in time and was watching in horror.

 _Why didn't I hear it?_

She tried to move forward as it opened huge jaws over Tigerheart but Ivypaw crashed into her.

"No!" She hissed. "Let's grab Hazeltail and leave."

Anger flashed in Dovepaw's eyes and she growled at her sister. "What is wrong with you? I'm staying and helping my clanmates." She pushed past her shocked littermate and launched herself at the badger's hind leg. She sank her teeth and claws deep into its flesh.

It let out a snarl of pain and whipped away from Tigerheart to snap at her. Fearing for her life she rolled away. The badger advanced on her, drool fell from its lips and as it raised a paw to crash down on her head she froze in fear. Suddenly a red blur landed on the badger's back.

 _Russetfur_

"Run for help!" The deputy's voice was hoarse but commanding. Her body moved wildly as the badger leapt and shook. The red furred she-cat snarled and dug her teeth into it's thick scruff.

Tigerheart stood up shaking his coat and rushed to help his clanmate but let out a whimper of pain. Dovepaw realized that his back legs were covered in blood and prevented him from getting any further. The badger suddenly stood and then collapsed onto its back.

The sickening crush of bone echoed in Dovepaw's ears like thunder and as she looked around herself she realized the chaos of the situation.

 _No_

Tigerheart lay on the ground looking ruffled and dazed, blood was dripping from his nose and lips. Snowbird had disappeared into the ground when the badger erupted. As the badger stood up it shook its coat as if it had just crushed a mouse. Russetfur lay lying limp behind it, her blood began to pool around her. It was complete chaos.

"Dovepaw. We can't fight that thing. We need help." She turned to see Hazeltail standing shakily. The grey and white she-cat turned to Ivypaw. "We need to find some cat, any cat before it decides to kill us too."

Ivypaw was silently hunched in the corner her head faced her paws and her ears lay flat against her head.

"Ivypaw?" Hazeltail meowed. "We need—

Dovepaw sighed and turned away from her sister. "She's not going to help Hazeltail…" Her voice trailed off as the badger's snarl broke her thoughts.

The black and white creature was dragging Russetfur's broken body across the ground with its teeth sunk into her shoulders as if she were fresh kill.

Her fur bristled "Hey!" She called to it. "Leave her alone!"

The creature raised its head and snorted as if it were challenging her to step forward. _I'll kill you_ it seemed to be communicating.

 _Starclan help us!_ Dovepaw's ears perked up. She could hear shallow breathes being taken. _Russetfur's still alive!_ Shakily she stepped away from Hazeltail and her sister, she stepped past Tigerheart who gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Hazeltail growled. "We can't mess with it."

Without turning her head, she meowed. "Go get help, I think…there's a patrol coming." This was the most concentrated she'd ever been. She could hear the sound of approaching cats and she prayed it was the gathering patrol. Her steady gaze met the badger's beady eyes. It was hard to focus on the patrol and the badger at the same time. She couldn't allow her focus to be deterred so she blocked out the patrol to focus on the animal that could snap her neck in a single swipe.

"Dovepaw what are you doing?" Tigerheart breathed, he tried to move forward but his injured leg held him down.

"Shush." She murmured and stepped closer to the creature. "Come and get me you piece of dung." She let out a yowl and kicked dirt into the creature's eyes.

The badger roared and dropped its prize and with a single leap was on Dovepaw's tail, she let out a fearful screech but kept running.

"Dovepaw get to Gnarly—augh! I mean the Gnarled Pine!" Tigerheart screeched at her. "Trap it under the roots!"

Dovepaw let a squeak of understanding and searched for the thick roots of the old tree. She spotted it across from her sister. "Ivypaw move and go help Russetfur!"

Her sister moved but made no attempt to get to the deputy, instead she retreated into the cover of the foliage.

"Ivypaw!" Dovepaw hissed. "Stop being so stubborn."

"I hope they all die for what they've done." Ivypaw's tone was chilling. She turned her head away from the madness. "I won't help. This is all your fault Dovepaw!"

Dovepaw could only gasp at her sister's coldness, she tripped over a root but before she could be caught by the onslaught of teeth she felt teeth grab her scruff and push her aside. With the other cat, she tumbled down into the covering of bramble thorns. Ignoring the prickles of pain, she looked to see who her savior was.

"Let's chase it together." Rosepetal was meowing encouragingly. By her side was Foxleap, the tom looked ashamed and haunted.

"I'm so sorry! I thought we were doing the right thing." His fur was ruffled and his flank covered in scratches. "You help Russetfur, Rosepetal and I will chase it into the roots."

Dovepaw nodded gratefully. The two warriors told her to wait a few moments after they left and then they leapt out from underneath the thorny covering with battle cries. Dovepaw waited a few moments before darting to where the bleeding warrior lay.

Her feet instantly felt the wetness of her blood and she tried to push back the feeling of panic. She bowed her head down to check for breath, it was small and sounded faded but it was there. "Don't worry Russetfur." She promised. "Help is on the way."

No response. Gulping she looked for anything to help, she spotted cobweb spread across one of the lower branches of a tree. Gingerly she grasped for it and brought it down to cover the wounds of the older warrior. _I-I don't know where the wounds are…there's so much blood._

"Let me help." A gentle voice called to her. The senior ShadowClan medicine cat Littlecloud was approaching with a bundle of herbs. "Your grey and white friend caught me just as I was looking for everyone. She's bringing help."

"I don't know where she's bleeding from!" Dovepaw exclaimed, feeling utterly useless. "And Tigerheart is hurt and Snowbird disappeared and my sister won't help and my former clanmates attacked the camp and now they're trying to trap the badger…this is all my fault!"

"Move aside now, let me work. Those ThunderClan warriors are doing well with the badger. If you want to help bring these herbs to Tigerheart and then look for Snowbird." His voice was soothing and calmed Dovepaw's nerves.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed. "This is all my fault."

* * *

 **Headcannon**

 **You know how the clan leaders always seem to disappear after they finish announcing things at a gathering but arrive just in time to close it? I like to think that while the other cats are mingling with each other that the leaders are meeting to discuss possible alliances and topics that can't be mentioned in front of the warriors.**

 **So, I decided to make the Great Oak a hollow tree with four entrances. This is where the leaders meet to discuss.**

 **It's also really hard to come up with measurements for cats who don't use miles or yards. A worm's length is really short about an inch or two, a mousestep is a few centimetres, a Foxleap is about 2 metres, a Horsefield is about a Kilometre. I like to think the clan territories are a lot bigger too and that it would take 2-6 hours to explore the entire territory even if you knew the area.**

 **EDIT: Turns out these cats do know how to use units of measurements cause I was just reading the third arc and Lionpaw apparently knows what inches are.**

 **I'm giving the cats a little more knowledge too, I assume they have basic counting skills and can recognize basic shapes. I mean after all these** _ **are**_ **cats who are organized enough to form a society and a religion.**

 **Double Bless-**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**

.


	11. The Sins of his Past

_Screaming at the ones we love_

 _Like we forgot who we can trust_

 _Screaming at the top of our lungs_

 _On the grounds where we feel safe_

 _Do we feel safe? Do we feel safe?_

-Nothing More "Go to War"

 **Chapter 11**

Dovepaw held a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She crouched carefully towards Tigerheart, the tom was breathing heavily. Just near him the badger was being attacked by Rosepetal and Foxleap. The warriors were doing their best to trick it into falling into the large roots.

"StarClan, that badger is the largest one I've ever seen." He breathed as she lay down to rub the herbs into his leg. He winced in pain. "How did those ThunderClan cats plan all this? We were so unprepared."

"I don't think they planned the badger attack." She accidently rubbed in the creamy ointment a little harder, her eyes never left the two warriors. "Foxleap and Rosepetal are trapping it in Gnarly's roots right now. They're risking their lives."

Tigerheart snorted. "But who knows how many deaths they've caused, Snowbird is buried in the debris and Russetfur…" He trailed off as his gaze fell onto Littlecloud, the medicine cat was doing his best to save the deputy's life.

"I-I know." Dovepaw stammered. "The worst part is that they did this to try and rescue me. They thought I was being held hostage. What will happen to them?"

"If that badger doesn't kill them, then Blackstar will." Tigerheart said darkly, his eyes wondered to the two warriors fighting the badger. "Snowbird's his sister and Russetfur is his deputy. He'll be enraged."

Dovepaw took a step back. "I'm finished with your injuries, wait here." For a moment Dovepaw forgot about the fight she and Tigerheart had. He looked so miserable, she was tempted to just ignore the way he had lashed out before and comfort him. _He's a Dark Forest warrior, both he and my sister are dangerous. I can't believe it._

The tabby said nothing to protest as she padded closer to see Foxleap and Rosepetal. Foxleap's pelt was tattered but he only raised his chin higher.

"Come in here you stupid brute!" Rosepetal baited the badger into chasing her under the roots. Clumsily the badger followed, unware of the trap set out for it. Rosepetal popped out the other end of the opening the roots made but the badger could not follow. It spat and clawed as hard as it could manage but soon it was clear that the badger was stuck.

"Yes!" She heard Tigerheart hiss behind her. A little further she heard Littlecloud let out a sigh of relief. She guessed it would be easier to concentrate on helping the fallen deputy now that the badger was contained.

Foxleap let out a tired gasp and collapsed beside Rosepetal. The cream furred she-cat crouched to check on her clan mate.

Before Dovepaw could pad over to congratulate them she heard a low moan.

 _Snowbird!_

She rushed over the where the white cat had collapsed. The she-cat was standing but just barely, her beautiful coat was covered in mud and she was bleeding from her head.

"Snowbird!" Dovepaw pressed into her dirty fur in relief "You're alive."

"Badger! It came from the ground! I came from the ground!" She gasped and bent her head down to spit out clumps of dirt from her jaws.

"We know, we caught it." Dovepaw rubbed her back trying to soothe the ragged coughs coming from the she-cat's coat. "Everything is fine."

"I would disagree."

Both she-cats turned to see Blackstar standing just above the dip a bit away from where the ground had fallen. Flanking him stood her mentor, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Owlclaw, Dawnpelt and Hazeltail. He continued as he stepped down. "My camp is attacked on the night of the gathering and my warriors are led straight into the jaws of a badger."

"I told you we didn't know about the badger." Hazeltail protested but held her head low behind the group of warriors. Her ear was bleeding, clearly the ShadowClan warriors had clawed first then asked questions later. "We thought…" she trailed off.

The leader pressed forward to his sister and she pressed her dirty muzzle against his head. "I'm all right. What about the others?" Snowbird turned to Dovepaw.

The apprentice felt a lump in her throat. "Foxleap and Rosepetal trapped the badger but…"

"But?" Blackstar echoed impatiently. "Out with it."

"Tigerheart was attacked and so was Russetfur." As she spoke Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt gasped. Rowanclaw's hackles were raised.

"Is he dead?" Rowanclaw whispered.

She shook her head. "His legs are just injured, and he has a few wounds but he's alive."

"And Russetfur?" Blackstar pressed. "What of her injuries?"

Dovepaw looked down. "She's—

Owlclaw's wail split the air. "Russetfur's dead!"

The light brown tom leapt a little further down, his eyes were glazed in horror as he took in the surrounding area. On one side was Littlecloud and Russetfur, the pool of blood was noticeable as was the lack of movement from the clan deputy. On the other side was Tigerheart, breathing heavily he lay quietly with his paws under his head. Next was Foxleap laying beside Rosepetal, the warriors were tired and exhausted. The trapped badger noticing the number of cats staring at it began howling and scratching in an attempt to escape the thick roots.

Blackstar's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Tigerheart!" Dawnpelt called to her brother. Dovepaw could feel the terror in her voice. The cream furred she-cat raced to her brother, her parents followed.

The way Blackstar turned his gaze back onto her made Dovepaw's blood run cold. His golden eyes were full of disbelief. He looked her up and down "You're covered in blood…what happened?" He repeated.

She knew he knew the answer. His voice sounded empty, but he repeated the question over and over as he stared at his broken warriors. His sister pressed into his side.

Dovepaw was silent, she crouched low to the ground. Blackstar's voice shook her to the core and filled her with fear.

Owlclaw growled at her. "Look what your joining has caused! You're the reason Russetfur is dead! You've killed her."

"Be quiet!" Snowbird hissed weakly at him. "You won't help with your accusations."

Dovepaw flattened her ears but said nothing. _He's right._

"Russetfur! Russetfur!" Blackstar was calling. The leader had walked over to the red body. Dovepaw watched as he shook her body with his heavy black paws. He sunk his head to touch his forehead to hers. "Please…."

 _But she was breathing before! I heard her breathing! My powers are working again! I can't be wrong about this._

Feeling a spark of bravery, she approached Blackstar ignoring Owlclaw's hissing and Snowbird's hoarse calls to her.

Rowanclaw blocked her path. "Not now." His eyes were heavy with grief.

"I heard her breathing." She insisted.

"Dovepaw." He warned.

"They killed her!"

The snarling accusation made both Dovepaw and Rowanclaw flinch. Tawnypelt held Tigerheart closer. Blackstar stood, his white coat was stained with the blood of his deputy and his eyes flared in rage. Dovepaw saw Ivypaw, still isolating herself to the corner. Her sister wasn't reacting at all.

"Blackstar, it was the badger." Snowbird meowed from behind Dovepaw, the she-cat limped to her brother trying to placate his anger. Littlecloud nodded in agreement.

"The badger…" Blackstar blinked and then he chuckled. _Why is he laughing?_ It frightened Dovepaw and she felt Rowanclaw nudge her towards his family.

"Don't say anything right now." He hissed.

She obeyed and sat beside Tawnypelt. The queen had her eyes on her son, but her ears alerted to hear Blackstar.

Foxleap rose forward and with his head low crouched onto the ground in front of the fuming leader. "I'm so sorry Blackstar, please I was leader of this patrol, don't blame ThunderClan. We were led to believe something that wasn't true."

Blackstar sniffed. "I don't blame ThunderClan," He said dryly. "You're all young stupid warriors who think they know everything. I have plenty of experience with those types of cats. I'm sure Firestar would love to hear about what you've done."

"I'm sorry." Foxleap repeated.

"I should kill you where you stand. Blood for blood." Blackstar's voice was cold and Dovepaw felt nervous as she saw ivory coloured claws unsheathe from ebony paws. Blackstar was twice the size of Foxleap, the ginger tom wouldn't be able to fend him off if Blackstar decided to kill him.

 _But warriors don't kill_ Dovepaw thought to herself. She looked to where her sister was sitting. Her eyes betrayed nothing. _Don't you care? I bet a moon's worth of crowfood that you caused this. Say something! Don't let Foxleap take the fall for all of this._

Instead of Ivypaw stepping forward Rosepetal and Hazeltail both approached Blackstar with their heads low.

"Forgive us." Rosepetal meowed sullenly.

"If this were seasons ago," Blackstar hissed. "I'd have killed all of you myself." His muscles rippled beneath his pelt and Dovepaw was afraid that he _was_ actually going to hurt her former clanmates.

"No!" Dovepaw put a paw step forward.

Tawnypelt's tail covered her muzzle. "Be quiet! Otherwise this might get out of control!"

 _It's already out of control!_ Dovepaw wanted to yowl. _Blackstar's going to kill them!_

"They fought the badger!" Tigerheart meowed from beside his mother. "They trapped it under the roots of the gnarled pine."

Blackstar's eyes narrowed. "So, after leading my warriors to their deaths you rescue them?"

"We didn't know there was a badger." Foxleap meowed weakly. "Our plan was to grab Dovepaw and leave."

"And now we're here, three of my warriors injured by your stupidity and even more back at camp."

"I know." Foxleap replied sounding defeated. "Punish me not my patrol how you see fit."

Blackstar raised a forepaw with his claws extended. Foxleap closed his eyes

"Blackstar!" Littlecloud growled. The medicine cat eyes flashed angrily. "Stop this!"

Dovepaw ripped Tawnypelt's tail away from her muzzle, the she-cat was too frozen to notice her escape. Owlclaw watched Blackstar eagerly. Dovepaw was disgusted to see him smiling. Before she could yowl for the ShadowClan leader to stop Blackstar brought his claws down on the grass beside Foxleap's head. The ground made a crunching noise as it received the impact.

Instead of crushing Foxleap's head with his claws Blackstar stared at where his claws had touched the ground. He then released his claws from the ground and lumbered over to where the badger was trapped underneath. The giant animal was still struggling and snarling and as soon as it spotted Blackstar it spat at him.

Dovepaw watched the leader stare at it for a moment. _What's he going to do?_

Fast as lighting the black footed tom scored his claws deeply across the badger's thick furred exposed throat. The creature stopped for a moment as if in shock before spluttering blood across the black fore paw.

Dovepaw watched, feeling horrified as badger's head slumped forward, almost too far…oh StarClan Blackstar had almost taken its head off.

The leader turned to face the cats watching him. His face returned to one of harshness.

"These cats are our prisoners now, I want them taken to camp and interrogated. Take the injured back as well before their wounds catch up them." He ordered quietly.

"StarClan." Dovepaw gasped, she collapsed onto the ground. The weight of what just happened hit her. Her heart was pounding, she looked to where blood was beginning to pool at Blackstar's feet and she soon remembered a story the elders had once told her.

* * *

She was only a few moons old then, still a young kit who had barely left the nursery.

"Ivykit!" She called out to her sister.

The silver and white kit started at her impatiently. "Come on Dovekit, otherwise Mousefur and Longtail won't tell us the story we want to hear and let Purdy babble on about nonsense."

"I like Purdy's stories." Dovekit meowed. "You do too."

"But this is about TigerClan!" Ivykit bounced up and down excitedly. "Something before The Great Journey, we've never heard this one before."

Dovekit sniffed. She didn't care about hearing a story about TigerClan. She much rather listen to the slick long bodied creatures playing in the giant water. Sleek and thick furred cats were yowling at the creatures. She found it hilarious. She giggled to herself. _One of the white she-cats was getting splashed by them._

"I want to listen to the otters." Dovekit meowed, perking her ears so that she could hear more. "A cat called Icewing just fell into the giant water."

Ivykit flashed her a look. "See you're so bored you're making up stories in your head. This TigerClan story is much cooler."

Dovekit was taken back. Couldn't Ivykit hear the otters and thick furred cats trying to chase each other off. "But this grey cat named Mistyfur is saying that they're a big deal…can't you hear them?"

Ivykit sighed and nudged her sister. "Forget about that and come with me."

"I don't wanna." Dovekit planted her feet firmly into the ground.

Their mother, Whitewing yawned and wrapped her tail around her kittens. "What are you two chattering on about?"

"Dovekit doesn't want to hear a story with me." Ivykit whined, she blinked her big green eyes at her mother. "Please make her come."

"But I don't want to." Dovekit stomped her foot.

Whitewing chuckled and nudged them both near the entrance. "Dovekit, Ivykit did what you wanted to do yesterday, how about you do what she wants today."

Dovekit furrowed her brow but broke once her sister started blinking her eyes at her.

"Pleeeeeaase." Ivykit begged.

Dovekit sighed. "Fine, but afterwards, I wanna talk about the otters."

"Sure." Ivykit purred and pressed against her sister. "Thanks, Dovekit, you're the best!"

Dovekit purred and leapt towards the entrance. Laughing her sister followed her bouncing like the otters she saw with the thick furred cats. Together they made it to the elder's den where Longtail was grooming himself.

"Longtail!" Dovekit called to the blind tom.

The elder raised his head. "Dovekit, Ivykit you've made it!" He purred.

"Where's Mousefur?" Ivykit asked.

Longtail chuckled. "Well someone had to distract Purdy."

"Poor Mousefur." Ivykit laughed she then pressed her forelegs onto Longtail's chest. "Story!"

Dovekit settled in front of Longtail with her tail curled around her body. "Is it scary?"

"Don't be a scaredy cat Dovekit. I'll protect you." Ivykit meowed to her sister.

Longtail's blind eyes shone warmly. "That's good Ivykit, you two are littermates, that means you need to protect each other."

"We will!" They both chimed at the same time.

Longtail purred. "Now for that story."

"About TigerClan!" Ivykit reminded him.

"Yes, about TigerClan." Longtail meowed. "Tigerstar became leader of ShadowClan after Nightstar, StarClan knows why ShadowClan thought it was a good idea to accept him."

"Maybe they're dummies." Dovekit suggested. _Only a dummy would let Tigerstar be their leader._

"Shush Dovekit!" Ivykit hissed.

"He then made RiverClan join him and the two clans became one under the name TigerClan. Tigerstar's goal was to take over the forest but WindClan and ThunderClan refused to join him." Longtail continued.

"Hooray!" Dovekit cheered. "See they're—

"Hush!"

Longtail flicked Dovekit's nose. "Let me finish little one, Tigerstar thought certain cats shouldn't exist, so he tried to get rid of them."

"Which cats?" Ivykit meowed.

Dovekit bit her tongue. _Why do you get to talk?_

"Cats of mixed blood, he even got his deputy to murder one of them." Longtail meowed. "Brave Stonefur was slain by Blackfoot."

Dovekit gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Don't be surprised."

Mousefur stepped into the den shaking water from her coat. "Purdy's talking with Firestar." She meowed. "Should give us a couple days."

"What do you mean don't be surprised?" Ivykit asked curiously.

Mousefur lay in her nest. "Well Blackfoot was Brokenstar's deputy and I hear rumours that the reasons his paws are so dark are because they're stained with blood. No water can wash it out."

The kits shivered looking terrified. Longtail scowled. "Don't tell them things like that Mousefur, you'll scare them."

"ShadowClan had a lot of killers." Mousefur continued. "Blackfoot's their leader now and so far, he hasn't gone back to his old ways but if you ask me I think he's unstable."

"Mousefur." Longtail warned.

"He's killed two cats that we know of."

"Mousefur."

"And then he lost faith in his ancestors and destroyed the code in ShadowClan"

"Mousefur!" Longtail growled. "Kittens!"

Mousefur blinked and stared down at the shaking bundles of fur. "Ah, sorry little ones sometimes I can get carried away."

"He's scary!" Dovekit squeaked from beside her sister. "I don't ever want to meet ShadowClan or Blackfoot!"

* * *

"Go!" Blackstar repeated.

"Dovepaw let's go." Rowanclaw called to her.

She kept her gaze on the ShadowClan leader, he had moved from the badger to Russetfur and no cat stopped him. Even Owlclaw looked terrified as he led Snowbird away. Tawnypelt began to nudge Tigerheart up as Dawnpelt supported her brother.

"Come on." The mother whispered to her son. "That's it." They were soon gone from sight. The ThunderClan warriors had followed them silently.

Dovepaw felt conflicted, she had joined a clan whose leader was a murderer and whose faith in StarClan had wavered. She suddenly felt fear grip at her heart. Part of her wanted to follow her mentor back to the camp and do her best to avoid the cat who had nearly decapitated a badger in anger but the other part of her felt sorrow and sympathy for the leader who was holding his deputy as if she would disappear if he let go.

She barged past her mentor and made it to Blackstar's side. He was hunched over Russetfur's body and his chest shook. His white pelt was turning red from holding her so close. "There's still a chance…"

"It's almost leafbare Blackstar, I can't work unless I know there's a breath." Littlecloud gently told the white cat.

"Listen harder then!" Blackstar snapped.

Dovepaw flinched but with a cough alerted them of her presence. Blackstar watched her silently and as she lowered her head to Russetfur's muzzle his lips begin to curl.

"Dovepaw what are you doing?" Rowanclaw hissed. "You were given orders. Don't forget that you still have a trial tonight."

 _In…. Out…please, please be breathing…_

Dovepaw gulped. _Please_

 _In…out…in yes!_

"I can hear her breath!" She exclaimed.

Blackstar's eyes widened. "Really?" His tone became hopeful.

"Blackstar, I can't…" Littlecloud paused and his blue eyes met Dovepaw's. He stared at her until Dovepaw wanted to turn away. _And I thought Jayfeather was scary when he stared._ "Perhaps I can try a little more."

"Dovepaw heard her breathe, she's fine, she's fine." The leader repeated and held his deputy tighter.

"Blackstar should I take Dovepaw home?" Rowanclaw asked cautiously.

The leader shook his head. "No, I need her here. You may return to camp Rowanclaw. The clan will need leadership right now."

* * *

Dovepaw watched feeling awkward as her mentor left her with the clan's Trinity. She stayed silent as Blackstar cleaned away the blood from Russetfur's pelt and as Littlecloud did his best to close off any remaining wounds.

"Are you hurt at all Dovepaw?" Littlecloud asked her.

She blinked. She had forgotten about her own injuries, if anything she only had a few cuts and bruises. She was one of the lucky cats.

"Just a few, they don't even need herbs." She assured.

Littlecloud sniffed at her pelt. "You're healing at a fast rate." He observed. "I suppose you're right, you might have a few bruises tomorrow morning though."

"That's fine." She meowed and looked at Russetfur. "Will she be okay?"

"I've treated her wounds so if you're right and she is breathing then she should survive the night." Littlecloud told her. "Blackstar, you can carry her home."

Blackstar nodded and gently rolled the russet furred warrior onto his shoulders. "We're good to go?"

"Yes." The medicine cat sighed tiredly. "It's been a crazy night, let's get this apprentice home to sleep."

"I'm okay!" Dovepaw protested. "I think I'm getting use to staying up late, plus I have my trial still."

Blackstar stopped to stare at her. "You're truly serious about this aren't you? Becoming a fully-fledged ShadowClan warrior?"

Dovepaw nodded confidently.

Littlecloud chuckled. "Did you think she spent half a moon here for no reason at all Blackstar? She's joined patrols and defended her clan."

Blackstar frowned as they walked forward. "She hasn't tasted frog yet."

Dovepaw scrunched her face up. "Is that one of my trials?"

Littlecloud laughed. "Blackstar hates frogs, a lot of cats do, it takes a certain palate to enjoy one of them. I myself quite enjoy them."

Blackstar sniffed but said nothing as he padded forward with Russetfur on his back.

Dovepaw yawned. _No don't be tired, there's a lot I need to do. I need to do my trial, check on Ivypaw and the others._ And yet her eye lids threatened to fall.

* * *

Dovepaw was soon enough back in the camp but instead of facing a hoard of cats chatting she found that the warriors had been calmed and were instead quietly licking their wounds.

As soon as the warriors spotted Blackstar carrying Russetfur's body they began to gather like ants to honey. After bringing her body to the medicine cat's den the leader returned, his fur was still ruffled, and his coat still stained with blood. Dovepaw thought it would be hard to erase the memory of him killing the badger. With the blood on his coat it was easy to imagine him as the killer in the stories she heard as a kit.

"I wish to speak with my warriors soon." Blackstar said. "Dovepaw go and rest."

"But my trial—

"We'll speak about that later." He promised.

"I'm awake." She meowed stubbornly.

"If you're so awake, then come help me in my den." Littlecloud ordered. "Flametail and I need an extra paw to help the injured cats."

Happy to do something Dovepaw followed Littlecloud to his den, it was more spacious than Jayfeather's den and Dovepaw was happy to say she felt comfortable here.

"Flametail, Dovepaw is here to help." Littlecloud called to his apprentice, the ginger tom was rushing from cat to cat with a bundle of sticks in his jaws.

"stsgud." Flametail said through his bundle. "shikenelpu."

"What?" Dovepaw cocked her head.

"ukenelpim." With that Flametail pushed through the long ferns that covered the den. "seeulater."

"He says you can help me here while he attends to your former clan mates." Littlecloud translated. "Some of them got a major beating and not just from our warriors, the badger really battered Foxleap."

"Pinepaw got a wound in her side, Oakfur has some cuts in his chests, Shrewfoot's foot is sprained and of course I'll need to keep an eye on Russetfur's condition through out the night." The short tabby listed.

"That's a lot of wounded." Dovepaw was in slight awe. "Treating them could take the whole night."

Littlecloud smiled. "Oh, it will."

"You're not going to sleep at all then!" Dovepaw exclaimed.

"I have cats who need me to keep them alive at the moment, sleep can wait until they're better." He let out a hoarse cough. "StarClan! Looks like I need some catmint myself."

"Do we have enough herbs?" Dovepaw asked.

Littlecloud sighed. "It's practically leafbare, we never have enough herbs. All our catmint is dead." Another cough came from his throat. "But we'll be fine. Come on I'll show you how to make poultice out of marigold."

Helping Littlecloud had made Dovepaw feel useful, all the cats in the den were too injured to ask her any questions which was a relief but every time her eyes travelled to Russetfur's limp body she felt guilty. _Littlecloud says she'll survive the night_

"You saved her life." Littlecloud meowed as he applied the poultice she had made to Oakfur's chest. "Don't feel guilty for the actions of your friends."

Oakfur winced. "StarClan this feels worse than the actual injury."

"That means it's working." Littlecloud replied matter-o-factly

Oakfur rolled his eyes and looked at Dovepaw. "If you saved Russetfur's life you should feel like a hero."

"But it was my fault those warriors came, they came because they wanted me." Dovepaw meowed.

"That's not the worse thing." Oakfur offered. "The way I see it, they made a stupid mistake not you—Littlecloud!"

"You're squealing more than Pinepaw Oakfur." Littlecloud teased.

"I'm missing guard duty."

"You've always hated guard duty."

"That's because I'm always on guard duty." Oakfur sighed and threw his head back. "Crowfrost is going to let any cat with a pretty face walk right past him."

"Rowanclaw's on guard duty." Littlecloud meowed as he finished. "There! Last patient of the night for me! Now all I have to do is make sure Russetfur doesn't stop breathing during the night."

"Have fun." Oakfur muttered bitterly. "Rowanclaw's gonna get distracted too, as soon as Tawnypelt swings by just watch."

Dovepaw tried to laugh but all that came out was a yawn.

"Better get some rest." Littlecloud meowed to her. "You've helped a great deal tonight, thank you Dovepaw."

* * *

Dovepaw finally agreed and made her way to the apprentice's den, before she entered she paused. Maybe Rowanclaw needed some company on guard duty? She spun around and bounded over to the thorny tunnel

"Rowanclaw." She called. "Do you need some company?"

…

"Come in Dovepaw." Came the sigh.

She entered the tunnel, using her senses she located the red striped tom sitting against the wall of the tunnel.

"How are you?" He meowed. "I saw Russetfur's body, it must have been terrifying to watch it happen."

"It was scary," Dovepaw admitted. "She saved my life."

"And you saved hers." Rowanclaw chuckled. "She's gonna be upset about that when she wakes up. She's always hated being in debt."

"She's not in debt to me." Dovepaw told him.

He flashed her smile. "ShadowClan honour says debt is very important. Blackstar's in your debt too."

"I didn't save his life."

"But you saved his clan."

Dovepaw fell silent. "What are you talking about?"

Rowanclaw purred. "I've had three kits, I know when young cats are lying to me. And you still have those tells deer mouse, really gives it away."

Dovepaw's face burned at being referred to as a deer mouse but she relented. "I'm not…okay I am! But I can't tell you why!"

Rowanclaw raised a brow. "Remember what I told you Dovepaw, I won't press for secrets."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I don't know what you did but it saved the clan. What if the badger had broken into camp? You saved lives as far as I'm concerned."

"What about my trial? It was supposed to be tonight." Dovepaw felt misery sink her feet into the dirt. "Instead of proving myself to the clan I caused it to be attacked."

"I must be a terrible mentor if you think you've done something wrong." Rowanclaw used his tail to pet her head. She sneezed and was surprisingly overwhelmed at the flowery scent that came from his tail. "You've passed your first trial by the way."

She pulled away. "What? But I didn't hunt or fight or, or…how did I pass?"

Rowanclaw snorted. "First of all, you fought a badger,"

"So that was the test?"

"StarClan no! That would be barbaric. Your test was one of loyalty. Guess who oversaw your trial?" Rowanclaw purred.

"You?"

"Guess again?"

"Tawnypelt."

"Nope!"

"Smokefoot."

"He didn't want to."

"Ouch."

Rowanclaw chuckled. "It was Blackstar." He revealed.

* * *

 **You've reached the end!**

 **So it's been a while…. I've actually had this chapter stashed away for months. My problem was that I was loosing interest with warriors again but I think that I owe it to myself to finish this story.**

 **Dove passed her trial! It was a test of loyalty. Blackstar did have something planned for her but attack on the camp changed his plans.**

 **The badger's dead! Blackstar killed it but by killing in such a gruesome way he's reminded his clanmates and Dovepaw of his murderous past. He practically forgot where he was and snapped! And all it took was the loss of his deputy.**

 **Note; Owlclaw admires Blackstar when he's like this and he's not the only young warrior that does.**

 **I think it's important to note that Blackstar's sins have not be forgiven. His past haunts him. It's why Mistystar and him are so curt and why the older warriors don't trust him. He knows this and its affected his mental health. Now Dovepaw's afraid of him.**

 **I think Clan leaders have a tendency to struggle and loose faith in themselves and their ancestors. It happened to Bluestar, it happened to Leopardstar and I believe that when the sun was eclipsed it happened to Blackstar. He relapsed and followed a cat who seemed to know the answers to everything, he stopped taking care of himself (his white pelt was dirty and ruffled), he lost his spirit (his eyes were dull after the four clans battled) and let a complete stranger take over his clan.**

 **What's going to happen to the ThunderClan prisoners? Will Russetfur make it through the night?**

 **HEADCANNON: Nine lives make Clan Leaders age a bit slower, the more lives they have the slower they age. By the time they have only one life left their age begins to show.**

 **Also Rowanclaw smells likes flowers just cause.**

 **Tawnypelt likes it.**

 **Double Bless**

 **XxSelfossObsidianxX**


End file.
